Piercing the Darkness
by Sydney Wood
Summary: ~*A/N added~ Ginny had no idea what would follow when she punched Draco Malfoy. Revenge, hate, and maybe even love!? Please read and review! ~*~Complete!~*~
1. Unthinkable

***EDITED!!! ~~A/N: Okay I finally went back and edited this chapter. I put in a little about the Marurader's Map so it would be more clear...(ahem I forgot to put it in when I first posted! Sorry! Don't hate me!) The whole explanation is actually in chapter 6, so keep reading the story to get the total picture. So if this is your first time reading my fic, you get this all new awesome edited version! Yay! Anyhoot, hope this explains everything a bit better. And don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. So haha! You can't sue me.  
  
A/N: Okay so this is my first fic, (you probably will realize that after reading this chapter as it's not that great) but I promise that the story does get better. I actually like the chapters I'm working on. So don't give up on me!! I'd love reviews. Especially encouraging reviews!  
  
  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Unthinkable  
  
  
  
"Watch it Granger!" Draco Malfoy spat at Hermione. "I don't need filth like you touching my robes!"  
  
Hermione had been carrying a very large stack of books she had just checked out in the library, when she ran right into Malfoy in the corridor. Her books tumbled to the floor, a couple of them landing hard on Malfoy's foot. He cursed and kicked one out of reach when Hermione stooped down to gather them up. There wasn't any doubt that a vicious reaction between Harry, Ron, and Draco would occur. And so it did.  
  
"Go pick that up Malfoy!" Harry said in his most threatening voice.  
  
Students in the corridor stopped to stare.  
  
"Since when have you been given the authority to tell me what to do?" Draco sneered.  
  
In an outraged tone, Ron joined in.  
  
"You're the one who bumped into Hermione, so you are going to pick up those books!  
  
"Weasley, you'll be rich before I ever do anything for that Mudblood!"  
  
With a murderous glint in their eyes, Harry and Ron reached for their wands, while Hermione protested.  
  
"Malfoy is not worth getting into trouble again! Just let's go."  
  
Ginny, who was watching all of this from afar, couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of it. Almost every other day Harry, Ron, and Malfoy got into some kind of fight, weather it be a fistfight or jinxing one another using magic. 'They're in their sixth year now. They should be acting a little bit more grown up.' Ginny thought to herself. Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in detention because of these fights, but Malfoy never got into trouble. Filch usually finds them fighting, but for some unexplainable reason Filch seemed to have taken a liking to Malfoy. So Malfoy got off easy. She knew that he had probably bumped into Hermione on purpose, just for a chance to get Ron and Harry into trouble, and this time, Ginny wasn't going to allow it to happen. She pushed her way through a startled Ron and Harry, and went to stand in front of Malfoy.  
  
"Go to hell Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy looked at her as if she were scum.  
  
"See you there sweetie!"  
  
Then Ginny did the unthinkable. She punched him in the stomach with as much force as she could muster. Malfoy stumbled back clutching his stomach with a look of surprise and pain on his face. But she wasn't through yet- just as he was about to get his breath back, she punched him hard in the face. She had aimed for his nose, but missed and got him on the lip instead, which split open and started bleeding pretty badly. Ron and Harry had started laughing hysterically; Hermione stood there with a shocked look on her face, and Ginny stood in front of Malfoy, very happy with herself for being so brave as to hit him, but also very scared at what his reaction might be. Malfoy finally regained his composure and hissed at her,  
  
"Trying to show off for Potter? Think punching me will make him like you?"  
  
Ginny could feel her face turn red.  
  
"I am not trying to show off for Harry! I don't like Harry that way!" She shouted at Malfoy. It was the truth too. "I'm tired of seeing you all fight, and I'm tired of seeing my brother in detention all of the time just because of you!"  
  
Malfoy had hit a nerve. Ginny was mad. No, she wasn't just mad, she looked like she was capable of murder.  
  
"You'll pay for that Weasley!" Draco said while pointing to his bleeding lip.  
  
"You come within fifty meters of her Malfoy, and you'll be sorry." Harry retorted.  
  
Ginny felt so warm inside to hear Harry stick up for her like that. Yes, she had gotten over her crush on him, and they were just good friends now, but it was still nice to have him defending her. Malfoy glared at Harry and then turned to face Ginny. He gave her a threatening look before walking off. Ginny felt her stomach turn. He didn't look too happy with her.  
  
"You did great Ginny! Did you see the look of horror on his face when you punched him in the stomach?" Ron was patting Ginny on the back as if she had just won some kind of special award. " Showed that slimy git you did. People will be talking about that for a while!"  
  
"Yeah, that was probably the most embarrassing thing to happen to Malfoy since his great ferret incident. Being hit by a girl and all." Harry said  
  
Ron snickered.  
  
Hermione had finally gotten over her shock at actually seeing Ginny hit Malfoy, and she was looking very worried,  
  
"I don't know about this Ron. Malfoy looked really ticked. What if he really tries to hurt Ginny?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron who was starting to look a little worried and then over at Ginny who paled a little at Hermione's comment.  
  
"We'll just have to make sure that he doesn't. Ginny you stick close to us for a while, Okay?" Harry tried to sound as reassuring as possible.  
  
"Alright."  
  
She was very happy to comply, she loved hanging out with them. Plus, being with them would make her feel much safer until Malfoy cooled off a little. She was a little frightened of Malfoy with his family being into all the Dark Arts stuff. Although she didn't think he would try something as stupid as to hurt a girl who was younger than him. He would be suspended for sure, or maybe even expelled! Feeling contented with herself, Ginny headed back to Gryfindor Tower with the others.  
  
******  
  
Ginny did as Harry said, and stayed near them over the next couple of days. She had been thoroughly enjoying it too. It's not like they had ever purposefully left her out or ignored her, Hermione was always there for Ginny if she needed help with her homework. And Ron and Harry had always been there to share a few laughs with, but she always felt a little left out when she was with all three of them. They had been through things together that she couldn't relate with.  
  
Ginny sat in the Common Room listening to Hermione help Ron and Harry with Snape's extra potion homework that he had given the Gryfindors for no particular reason. This was getting rather boring, so she went up to her Dormitory to find a book to read. She started searching through her stack of books, but found nothing interesting. She was about to go back down to ask Hermione if she had any good books, when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair needed to be combed badly. The book forgotten, Ginny sighed and grabbed her brush.  
  
As she pulled the brush through her hair she studied her reflection. She seemed to finally be outgrowing her freckles, because they were beginning to fade. Her skin wasn't as pale as it used to be either. Ginny supposed that was because she had spent a great deal of the summer outdoors in the sun. Her hair was just as red as ever, although the sun had given it some gold streaks. Ginny was a very pretty girl, although it didn't really matter that much to her. She had never been self-obsessed with her body like some girls she had met. She thought it was ridiculous to be constantly worried about how you look. Just then she heard Ron's voice from the Common Room calling to her and interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Ginny, we're gonna go get some lunch! Do you want to come?"  
  
"I'll catch up in a minute, you all go ahead."  
  
"Okay, but don't be too long."  
  
She heard them leave through the portrait hole. She hurriedly brushed through the rest of her hair and tried a couple of styles with it, but ended up just letting it hang down straight.  
  
When she got through the portrait hole, she didn't see anyone and assumed everyone was in the Great Hall eating lunch. So Ginny headed in that direction, her stomach rumbling a reminder that she had skipped breakfast because she had gotten up late that morning. As she was walking down the corridor, she heard quick footsteps behind her. Turning around to see who it was, she met Draco Malfoy's cold gray eyes, and from the look he gave her she realized that he had not forgotten their little incident. His footsteps got quicker and he was getting closer. Ginny increased her speed too, only to have him break into a brisk jog. She knew she would never be able to outrun him. He did have a very fit body. So she turned a corner and threw open the door to the nearest classroom then closed it quickly, hoping that Malfoy hadn't seen her after she'd gone around the corner.  
  
  
  
******  
  
This is my chance. Draco thought to himself. He had just seen the youngest Weasley walking down the hall. He had been waiting until he saw her alone to..well to do whatever he decided to do to her for punching him. It had been very embarrassing, being hit by a girl, especially a younger girl who just happened to be related to Potter's best friend. He was catching up to her now, she was about to turn the corner, and then he would be able to grab her. Draco turned the corner and saw that she was gone, but then he heard a door close on the right side of the hall. He ran up to the first door on that side, and threw it open. She was standing against the wall on the other side of the room with her wand in her hand looking terrified. He whipped out his wand.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Ginny's wand flew out of her hand right into Draco's.  
  
  
  
******  
  
"Feeling brave now Weasley? Want to try punching me again?" Draco said in a drawling voice  
  
He was walking steadily towards her. Ginny was inching her way along the wall trying to get as far away as possible. Suddenly he flew at her, pushing her against the wall with his body. His face was right next to hers. Ginny could feel his hot breath on her as he spoke in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You're supposed to be a bit more polite to your elders. Punching is not very lady-like."  
  
She felt chills run down her spine. Her mouth felt like it was glued together. 'Oh why didn't I walk with Ron and the others to the Great Hall?' She was scared of what Malfoy might do to her. But why was she scared? He was just a loser with a big ego who liked to scare little girls. 'And a handsome one at that.' No that came out all wrong! Ginny had to say something to get these thoughts out of her head.  
  
"You were never exactly polite or gentleman-like to me or anyone else for that matter! And what do you mean 'your elders'? You are only a year older than I am! Of course, you are very immature for your age."  
  
Ginny almost slapped herself. That had all come out very fast. Malfoy smirked, and in a smooth but icy tone he said,  
  
"You know, you're a very beautiful girl," he took his finger and moved it gently down the side of Ginny's face. She shivered. "And I'd really hate to ruin such a pretty face."  
  
Now Ginny was officially freaking out. Malfoy stepped away from her and started running his wand through his fingers threateningly.  
  
"Malfoy maybe you need to get some help." She said. "I mean I'm really sorry if your experiencing mental problems. Have you ever thought about meeting with a psychiatrist? I hear they can be a lot of help."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm only wasting my time dealing with you because you need to know that no one can make a fool out of a Malfoy and get away with it!"  
  
His voice was rising, and Ginny was beginning to believe he was truly going insane.  
  
Draco had to pause to regain his self-control. She was such an annoying pest! Then Draco remembered a spell. He smirked and pointed his wand at Ginny, who immediately recoiled against the wall.  
  
"Malfoy please. Let's just discuss this in a calm manner. There's no reason to hurt anyone."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of her talking to him like he was insane. But then again maybe he was..just a little.  
  
"Abindeno!" he shouted  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Still waiting. Waiting. No pain. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Draco staring at her with an amused expression. She checked to make sure her hair wasn't purple or something stupid like that, but there wasn't anything wrong with her appearance either. She laughed out loud.  
  
"Er- I think you're spell was a dud."  
  
Malfoy just stood there, an evil grin lingering on his face.  
  
"Wrong Weasley."  
  
What does he mean 'wrong'? What kind of spell was that anyway?  
  
"Well I'm certainly not experiencing anything like the pain you felt when I punched you!"  
  
Ginny hoped this statement had punctured his ego. But she had had enough. She desperately wanted out.  
  
She moved to try and get around Malfoy, but was shocked. Literally shocked. A surge of lightning flew through her body, and she yelled out in pain. Malfoy had her trapped in some kind of invisible electric cage! (Ginny had learned about electricity in Muggle Studies.)  
  
Malfoy laughed  
  
"I like that spell. And you know what? It can't be reversed without a wand!"  
  
He twirled Ginny's wand around.  
  
"Have a nice day!" And he turned to leave.  
  
"Malfoy don't you dare leave me like this! I'll have you expelled when I get out of here!" Ginny yelled at his retreating back.  
  
Malfoy paused in the doorway, glaring.  
  
"If Weasley. If you get out of here."  
  
He slammed the door and was gone.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Draco stood outside the Potion's classroom. He was a bit early, and there weren't many people waiting besides him. He inwardly laughed while imagining Potter, Weasley, and Granger frantically searching for precious Ginny. They would be quite worried when she didn't show up for lunch. So they would most likely run up to Gryfindor Tower looking for her, then they would come down here and start questioning and blaming him. He was right. A few minutes later Ron, Harry, and Hermione came running up, all of them looking very flustered. Ron went up to Malfoy and started yelling in his face.  
  
"Where is she? What the heck have you done to her!?!"  
  
"Calm down Weasley. I have no idea what you are talking about!" Draco said in a sarcastic tone, with an evil grin.  
  
"Yes you do Malfoy. It's very evident by that sickening grin on your face!" Harry said, clearly exasperated.  
  
"We'll go right to Dumbledore if you don't tell us where Ginny is!" Hermione was getting very angry.  
  
"Granger, I still have no idea what you all are carrying on about, but I do know one thing, you have nothing against me. So go on to Dumbledore and try to blame things on me. But without any proof, I don't think you'll get very far!"  
  
"We- we don't need proof," Ron said uncertainly "Dumbledore will believe us! So before you get into trouble Malfoy just tell us where she is!"  
  
Draco smirked. "I don't know where your stupid little sister is, but if you find her let me know. I still have some unfinished business with her."  
  
"When we find her there better not be a hair missing out of her head! I'm sick of your shi-"  
  
But Harry was interrupted as Snape approached.  
  
"A problem Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked questioningly, looking from Draco to Harry.  
  
"No Professor, I was just giving Potter here some quidditch tips."  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy, but couldn't say anything. Malfoy was right in saying that they didn't have any proof against him.  
  
"Well that's good. Potter needs all the help he can get." Snape said giving Harry an icy stare.  
  
Harry wanted to cuss Snape and Malfoy out right there, but Gryffindor meant too much to him, he wasn't about to loose fifty points. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione grudgingly followed Snape into class.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Ginny couldn't move. She had already been partially electrocuted about five times. To her back there was a wall, and to her front and sides there was that stupid spell that Malfoy put on her. She couldn't even sit down, the spell would shock her if she tried. So there she was, stuck standing up, and without food, for who knows how long. She had tried yelling for help, but gave up that idea when she heard her voice bounce off the wall. Malfoy must have put a silencing charm on the room. What a stupid jerk!" Ginny wasn't going to let him get away with this. When she got out of here, she would get him back. But then Malfoy's last words flew into her head. 'If Weasley. If you get out of here.' It struck Ginny then. What if Malfoy didn't come back? This classroom wasn't used anymore. It could take weeks for someone to find her! Her life was practically in Malfoy's hands. And she knew that couldn't be good.  
  
  
  
******  
  
"Harry! What about the Maurader's Map!?" Ron asked excitedly as they walked back from their Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. "We could look on the map. It would probably show where Ginny is!"  
  
"Don't you remember Ron?" Hermione asked before Harry had time to reply. "Professor McGonagal took it from Harry the night she caught him out of bed."  
  
"Oh yeah... Why did she have to take it!? And why hasn't she given it back?!"  
  
"I don't know Ron." Harry replied. "She seems to think that everything I own has some kind of dark magic related to it, and she wanted to check it over with Dumbledore."  
  
"Ugh, why can't teachers just mind their own business?" Ron asked disgustedly.  
  
"Ron, you know Professor McGonagal is just trying to keep Harry safe."  
  
Ron didn't reply, which Harry thought was probably for the best. He didn't think he could stand to listen to another one of his and Hermione's arguments.  
  
They searched the castle all through dinnertime, and as late as they were allowed to stay out, and still Ginny hadn't shown up. Harry had found out from Colin Creevy that Ginny hadn't been in any of her classes after lunch. They all knew she would never purposefully skip a class. Exhausted they finally headed back to the Common Room, hoping that Ginny would be there ready to explain where she had been. She wasn't. Ron started blaming himself.  
  
"I shouldn't have left her. I should have made her walk to lunch with us."  
  
Hermione looked as though she were about to cry.  
  
"I swear, if Malfoy did anything to Ginny...this is all my fault. She was sticking up for me when she punched him."  
  
"It's no one's fault." Harry said soothingly. "Cept Malfoy's maybe." He went over and took Hermione into his arms.  
  
"We don't even know for sure if it was Malfoy. She could have, er lost her way or something. This is a huge castle." But even as he said it, Harry seriously doubted it.  
  
Ron looked over at the couple hugging and smiled for the first time in hours. Harry and Hermione looked so sweet together. Ginny would be jealous. But thinking about Ginny made Ron's head and heart ache.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron.  
  
"If she doesn't show up by tomorrow morning we'll tell Professor McGonagal. She'll help us find her."  
  
Ron nodded. Harry noticed a glazed look in his eyes and worry etched on his face.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Ron headed to his dormitory to try and get some sleep.  
  
Harry was about to follow, but then he turned his head and found himself staring into Hermione's eyes. He still had her clutched in his arms. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought. It was then that Harry realized that he loved her. He had always loved her, but hadn't let himself admit it because of Ron. He had thought that Ron liked Hermione, and he hadn't wanted to hurt his friend. But standing here, in the soft glow of the fire, with Hermione in his arms, he knew he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. Ron would have to deal.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Hermione's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. He gazed deeper into her enchanting eyes.  
  
"Shh."  
  
Harry placed a finger to her lips. He pulled her closer and brought his lips down on hers. All of Harry's emotions that he had been holding back for years flowed through this kiss. There were no words needed to express how he felt about her. Hermione returned the kiss with just as much feeling. She felt all her troubles wash away for the moment; she felt nothing but Harry and his love for her. Her first kiss, and the best.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Thoughts of Revenge

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter two! Oh and don't forget to review, I didn't realize that I had it set to only except signed reviews, but I changed that. So tell me what you think!  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 2 Thoughts of Revenge  
****** Draco lay on his bed that night listening to Crabbe and Goyle's tremendously loud snoring. He couldn't fall asleep. And it wasn't because of the snoring either. He had gotten used to that by now. It was because he kept seeing Ginny in his mind. She had a look of desperation on her annoyingly pretty face. Draco asked himself why he had done that. Why had he gotten so angry with her? He prided himself in being able to retain good self-control, after living sixteen years with his father, he had to have some self-control. But that Weasley had really gotten to him. He had been so angry and annoyed with her, but he didn't know why. Sure, she had embarrassed him in front of a lot of people, punching him like that, but was that the real reason he had locked her up in a room all day with no food or water? Now that he thought about it, she was probably really hungry and tired. 'Why am I thinking about her!? He wondered. Because you feel bad about being so cruel to her!' His conscience replied. 'No I don't! Malfoy's do not feel sorry for people like that!'  
  
But even as that last thought crossed his mind, he jumped off his bed and changed clothes. He was going to go see her.  
****** Ginny had never been so hungry and tired in her life. She didn't know how much longer her legs would be able to hold her up. 'When I get my hands on Malfoy. . . .wait, were those footsteps?' She had just heard something outside the door. Ginny held her breath. Maybe it was Ron or Harry or- anyone would be nice, the door creaked opened and a tall blonde figure stepped in, anyone except- Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy took out his wand, pointed it at Ginny, and said the counter-curse.  
  
"You!" Ginny said.  
  
She fainted.  
***** Ginny awoke and slowly opened her eyes. She was in a large comfy chair, in front of a fire, in the-  
  
"Kitchen?"  
  
"That's very perceptive of you Weasley."  
  
She jumped. Malfoy was standing next to the fireplace, munching on something that looked like pie. Ginny's mouth began to water.  
  
"How- what? How did I get down here? Ugh, did you carry me?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, and my back will be sore for days thanks to you. You're not as light as you look."  
  
"Oh, so everything's my fault now is it? Let me remind you that you're the one who locked me up like some kind of animal!"  
  
"Wait a second, you punched me."  
  
"You bloody well deserved it too!"  
  
Ginny tried her best to stand up, she had a mind to go to Dumbledore now and have Malfoy expelled. Malfoy seemed to know what she was thinking though, because he grabbed Ginny by her shoulders.  
  
"Where are you going? Sit down." He pushed her back into the chair.  
  
Just then, Dobby the house-elf timidly approached Malfoy.  
  
"Does the master need anything else from Dobby sir?"  
  
"He's not your master anymore Dobby. Don't call him that." Ginny said.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, it was just out of respect."  
  
"Malfoy doesn't deserve any respect and you know it Dobby. I can't even imagine what you must have gone through when you worked for him."  
  
Draco glared at Ginny.  
  
"I was going to have him bring you some food and drink, but maybe I've changed my mind now."  
  
"Good." Ginny lied. "For all I know, you would poison my food."  
  
"Dobby will bring you some food miss." Dobby said. "Dobby wouldn't put poison in it. No Dobby would never do that!"  
  
"I know Dobby, that would be very nice. Do you have any butterbeer?"  
  
Dobby nodded and ran off.  
  
"It's just like you to be polite to a house-elf." Draco sneered.  
  
"You don't know anything about me. And just because they're house-elves, you don't have to treat them like dirt. They do everything for us. I bet you have never so much as fried an egg in your life! You wouldn't know how to, so you better be thankful that house-elves are so willing to serve!"  
  
"Wow, you do take this seriously don't you?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"At least I take some things in life seriously. You seem to think of it all as one big joke." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well now that that's cleared up let's get down to business." he said.  
  
"Business? What are you talking abou-  
  
But Malfoy interrupted her  
  
"Would you be quiet for just one minute!?"  
  
Just then Dobby came up carrying a tray with two slices of apple pie and a cup of butterbeer. Ginny gratefully took the delicious smelling food, and thanked Dobby. She began eating like she had never eaten before in her life.  
  
"Good, now that you're stuffing your face I may be able to get a few words in." Draco said.  
  
Ginny ignored him and continued eating.  
  
"Okay, I think your stupid friends were the only ones who really took notice of your absence, that was very amusing by the way, watching them frantically searching for you."  
  
Ginny glared up at him between bites of her pie.  
  
"Anyway, when you get back to them, all you have to tell them is that you wandered off in the castle, and lost your way."  
  
At these words Ginny almost choked.  
  
"What the bloody-? I don't think so Malfoy. I'm going right to Dumbledore after this. Why in the world would you think that I would go and lie to everybody about where I've been? There's no way I'm passing up an opportunity like this to get you expelled!"  
  
"How are you going to prove to Dumbledore that I did anything to you?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Ginny had to think for a moment. The story would sound kind of strange to Dumbledore. But then she remembered her-  
  
"My wand. You still have my wand. Dumbledore will find my wand on you. That's evidence." Her voice was rushed, and he could probably hear the panic in it.  
  
"Oh come on Weasley. I can destroy the wand. Burn it or something." he said. "Just face it. There are no witnesses and no evidence, so I think it would be good for you to pay attention to what I have to say. I do still have your wand, and if you want it back you better keep your mouth shut."  
  
Ginny was fuming by this point. The last thing she wanted to do was listen to Malfoy. She wanted him expelled, out of her life forever. But how could she? Ginny hated the fact that he was right. Even if she went to Dumbledore, Malfoy would just deny everything she said, and Dumbledore wouldn't have any proof that she was telling the truth. Well she thought, 'I guess I'll have to do what he says, but if that's how he wants to play, then I'll play along. I'll think of something to get him back'.  
  
"-just tell them that a house-elf helped you find your way back or something." Malfoy was saying.  
  
"Fine." Ginny snapped. "Now give me back my wand."  
  
"I hope you learned your lesson." he said as he reached into his robes and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Hmph!" Ginny grabbed for her wand but Malfoy pulled it back.  
  
"Say please."  
  
"Don't toy with me Malfoy, I've had a long day if you didn't notice, and I want to go."  
  
Malfoy smirked and handed her the wand, touching her hand in the process of giving it to her. He let his hand linger on hers for a second while staring intensely at her. Ginny looked up and met his gaze, her cheeks turning a slight pink.  
  
Finally she realized that they were still touching, and jerked her hand and wand away. She jumped up, wobbling because she was still weak and walked as fast as she could out of the kitchen.  
****** Draco made his way back to his dormitory. He was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. He smiled inwardly, Draco was very happy with himself. He thought he had managed that quite nicely. At least he had kept his temper under control. There was still one thing bothering him though. When he handed her the wand, he had wanted to touch her. 'But why? She's a Weasley! I wish she was ugly instead of so pretty, maybe I wouldn't be having this problem then.' Draco remembered how she had blushed. Did she like him? 'Well of course she likes me, I'm one of the hottest guys in school. What girl wouldn't blush?' Draco had reached Slytherin House by now and he pushed these thoughts out of his head. He would think about them after he got some rest- when his mind was working right.  
****** Ginny collapsed on the couch in the Gryfindor Common Room. She couldn't make it any further; she would just sleep here for the night. Ginny thought back on her and Malfoy's conversation. Oh she hated him with a vengeance. She lived life now for one reason: to see Malfoy suffer. Suffer in any way possible. But something was troubling her. When he had touched her, she hadn't wanted to let go. He was so attractive, and that was annoying. She wanted these thoughts out of her mind, so she tried to think of ways to get back at him, but she didn't have much luck with that either.  
  
She finally felt herself drifting off and remembered Ron at the last minute. He must be pretty worried about her, but he would have to wait till the morning. 'Wait a minute, it is morning.' And Ginny fell into a deep slumber.  
****** Hermione woke up with Harry on her mind. The memories of last night came floating back to her, as if it had all been a dream. But it hadn't. It had been real. She was in love like she had never been before. Then she remembered Ginny and she got up. They just had to find her today. Ron was already going to pieces. She quickly dressed and headed downstairs to wait for Ron and Harry. 'Maybe Ginny came back during the night.' Hermione thought. She stopped at Ginny's dormitory and opened the door. There were several girls still sleeping, but Ginny's bed was empty. The covers hadn't even been rumpled.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.' She continued her way downstairs, but stopped short when she reached the bottom step. There was a red-haired girl fast asleep on the sofa! Hermione cried out in joy.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny woke with a start and smiled up at Hermione who instantly threw her arms around her in a great hug.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione inquired in an anxious tone. "We've been worried sick about you! That reminds me, I better get Ron and Harry up. They'll be so relieved!"  
  
"Wait Hermione! You don't have to wake them up just yet." Ginny was not looking forward to lying to them about where she had been.  
  
"Oh yes I do! They would be so mad at me if I didn't." Hermione replied.  
  
Before Ginny could get another word out, Hermione had made her way up the boy's stairs and burst into Ron and Harry's room. She heard Hermione say something to them in an excited voice. Then Ginny heard Ron's voice and she groaned.  
  
"What! She's been asleep on the sofa?!"  
  
Ron came bounding down the steps, still in his pajamas, and wearing an expression of relief and anger.  
  
"Do you bloody know what you've put us through? Did Malfoy do something to you Ginny? I'll wring his neck the little snake! What happened?" His tone held much anger and worry.  
  
"Ginny! Thank goodness, we were so worried!" Harry had come down too, holding hands with Hermione.  
  
Ginny looked at them with interest. Ron just ignored them, he was still to busy with Ginny to notice.  
  
"C'mon Ginny tell us what happened!"  
  
Ginny sighed, she guessed she had no choice but to go ahead and tell them. She hated the idea of lying to them. She would get Malfoy. . . .  
  
"Well, yesterday after you all went to lunch, I decided I wasn't hungry and went for a walk around the castle. I've been here five years, and still haven't seen all of it-  
  
Ron interrupted her.  
  
"You should know better than to go wandering around this castle, if I had been-"  
  
"Ron! Let her get on with the story!" Harry said.  
  
Ginny was extremely thankful to Harry; she wanted to get this over as soon as possible without Ron constantly reprimanding her.  
  
"-and I lost my way. I think some of the staircases moved, you know how they do that, and when I finally turned around to go back, I didn't see anything familiar-  
  
"So this didn't have anything to do with Malfoy?" Ron interrupted once again.  
  
Ginny tried to keep her face as casual as possible during her reply.  
  
"No of course not. It was stupid of me, I know. I shouldn't have gone wandering off like that."  
  
"How did you get back?" Harry asked. He didn't look too convinced with Ginny's story.  
  
"Oh, Um-  
  
Ginny tried desperately to think of a reply that was believable, then remembered something that Malfoy had said about a house-elf helping her find her way.  
  
"I came across a house-elf doing some cleaning, and he showed me the way back. I was very fortunate to come across him."  
  
Ginny put on a fake smile. She wanted some breakfast, and she wanted to end this conversation.  
  
"Hmm. I was certain Malfoy had something to do with this." Hermione was saying. "I mean he denied it when we questioned him before Potions, but it just seemed like he knew."  
  
"Ah yes, Malfoy probably did that on purpose. Wanted to make you think he had done something to me." Ginny said nervously. "Shall we go get some breakfast? I'm starved."  
  
And before they could start questioning her again Ginny made her way out through the portrait hole, and headed towards the Great Hall. She wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop her this time.  
****** Harry watched Ginny disappear through the portrait hole. He was going over everything in his mind. Something about Ginny's story just wasn't right. She had seemed so nervous when she told it, as if she were hiding something. Harry had noticed that she had seemed particularly nervous when they mentioned Malfoy. 'Did he have something to do with all of this?' Harry asked himself. 'And if he did, why didn't Ginny tell us. She would tell us wouldn't she?' Harry firmly believed that she would have told them everything, and the truth.  
  
It just wasn't like Ginny to lie. Ron and Hermione seemed to have accepted her story. 'I need to stop worrying so much.' Of course Harry was constantly worried about a lot of things. Who wouldn't be when the most powerful dark wizard ever would like nothing more than to kill you?  
  
Ron went to get dressed, muttering to himself something that sounded a lot like, "Lost! I can't believe she went and got herself lost!" Harry decided he would go ahead and get dressed too. He kissed Hermione, and told her he would be right down.  
***** Over the next week, Ginny was constantly on the lookout for ways to get back at Malfoy. She researched in the library for different spells. She found several that she liked, but they either weren't good enough or to advanced for her. It was really starting to frustrate Ginny. But then something happened. Something that gave her a marvelous idea.  
  
"Millicent how many times do I have to tell you?! I do not like you! Don't you understand yet?"  
  
Ginny stopped short and darted into an alcove in the corridor to listen. Apparently Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode were having an argument.  
  
"But Drakkie, we look so good together! We make the perfect couple! Your father would be happy for us to be paired together. Us both being from the same side and everything." Millicent said.  
  
Ginny knew Millicent was talking about both their parents being Death Eaters.  
  
"Millicent, you have never looked good, and you never will!" Millicent gasped. An evil, angry expression replaced her previously flirtatious one.  
  
Draco continued. "I don't want you bothering me anymore. People already think that something is going on between us. I wouldn't doubt that you're probably telling them that. I don't want to be seen with you, I'd be the laughing stock of the school! So if you'll excuse me please, or I'll be late to class."  
  
And with that Malfoy walked off, leaving Millicent looking angry, but also kind of heartbroken.  
  
What Malfoy had said was true. Millicent definitely wasn't blessed with good looks. Ginny knew Malfoy would never want to be seen with someone who looked that bad. And that was what gave Ginny her idea. If she couldn't get back at him using magic, she would do it another way.  
  
She only needed one thing now. . . . 


	3. A Secret Passage

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. ::with tears in her eyes:: What a great woman.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. It's probably my favorite so far. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! And to those of you who haven't, please do! It would make my day!  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 3 A Secret Passage  
  
******  
  
The next day Ginny left Transfiguration in a hurry. It was lucky her classroom was so close to the Charms classroom, which was where Malfoy would be getting out of class. Ginny waited around the corner, until she heard the Charms door burst open, and a stream of students file out. Malfoy was one of the very last people to exit. Keeping her wand hidden under her robes Ginny walked towards Malfoy, who was trying to stuff all of his notes into his book. It was just as Ginny had planned, everything was going very smoothly. She pointed her wand at Malfoy's feet and quietly muttered,  
  
"Tripilinni."  
  
Instantly Malfoy tripped over his own feet and fell face first to the ground, his papers flying everywhere. Ginny laughed aloud with the others in the hall and quickly bent down and grabbed one of Malfoy's notes, and stuffed it into her robes. She couldn't help but smile. It had worked perfectly, and she now had what she needed.  
  
"Oh careful Malfoy." Ginny said sarcastically as Malfoy started to push himself up off the floor. "It's no wonder you're so terrible at quidittich, you can't even keep your balance on the ground."  
  
A group of Gryffindor's who had all gathered around to make fun of Malfoy, laughed hysterically at Ginny's comment.  
  
Ginny moved away before Malfoy had time to respond. She went to her dormitory and plopped down on her bed. Ginny studied the paper she had just stole from Malfoy. She wasn't studying the information; she was studying his handwriting. Malfoy had neat even handwriting. He used simple print form, and it slanted a bit to the right. This was going to be easier than Ginny had thought. Print was so much easier to forge than cursive.  
  
****** 'That was brilliant Draco, falling on your face in front of everyone. Including Ginny Weasley.' Draco thought to himself. 'Oh, I bet she loved that, seeing me on the floor, humiliated in front of everyone.' He was thinking about her again. He tried to imagine what his father would say, if he knew whom Draco's thoughts dwelled on a lot these days. He knew his father would be angry, and he would probably disown him or something. But Draco didn't really care. He didn't care about the Weasley girl either. She was just a poor, immature little girl who happened to have some good looks. Draco had seen a lot of guys looking at Ginny lately in a new light. He had seen heads turn as she walked down the hallway. She was nothing real to Draco. Just another distraction, to keep his mind off his life. A life he knew led to nothing good, a fact he had excepted when he was young. Eagerly he had taken up the challenge of being mean, cruel, evil, and heartless. It was just who he was. It would never change.  
  
Draco walked away in a haze, thoughts flowing relentlessly through his mind. He never even noticed that one missing paper. A paper filled with his handwriting. A paper he had written notes on in class to keep his good grades up and make his father happy. A paper that would help one certain individual with something commonly called revenge.  
  
****** Ginny got up very early the next morning. She hurriedly showered and dressed, and grabbed a piece of parchment lying in her chest before dashing out of the room. She had spent a good deal of the night working on that paper, and it was perfect. It looked just like Malfoy's handwriting. Ginny made her way to the Entrance Hall, her nerves making her feel very jumpy and nervous. She went over to the wall where announcements and things were posted. Ginny hung up her "masterpiece" and smiled. She couldn't wait until people noticed it. This would definitely be interesting to watch. Satisfied with herself, Ginny happily made her way to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast.  
  
****** Draco ate his breakfast in silence. Crabbe and Goyle weren't worth talking to normally anyway. When they did have discussions, it was immature and almost always about food. Draco stared across the hall at the youngest Weasley. She looked very happy and excited today. Draco wondered why. This day was no different than any other ordinary boring day.  
  
After pushing his food around for about a half an hour, Draco made his way out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. There was a group of students gathered around the wall, all reading something, chattering and laughing. Draco decided he didn't care about what they were looking at, and he headed to class.  
  
When students started coming into the Transfiguration Classroom, Draco began to notice many of them staring at him. Some were talking in groups, pointing at him and laughing. This was getting bothersome so Draco decided to speak up.  
  
"What are you all staring at?" he sneered.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle came over laughing.  
  
"We had no idea Draco!" Goyle said with much glee.  
  
"Yeah who would have thought." Crabbe added in his deep, slow voice.  
  
"What are you talking about!? I demand to know what's going on!" Draco said trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle imediately stopped laughing. Students in the class stopped whispering and stared at Draco.  
  
"You- you mean you don't know?" Goyle asked. "But you must know. You wrote it!"  
  
"Wrote what!?" Draco asked, a tinge of red from anger beginning to show on his face. When no one answered, Draco got even more upset.  
  
"SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW!!" he shouted just as Professor McGonagal walked in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! I would like to ask you to please keep your voice down in my class room!" she said. "Now please take a seat."  
  
Draco was about to explode. What was everyone laughing at him for? He remained standing, and hissed at Goyle.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"The- in the Entrance Hall there's, well there's this note, and-"  
  
Draco didn't wait for him to finish. He walked out of class quickly, not heeding McGonagal who was yelling at him to come back. He went to the Entrance Hall, where there were still many students pointing at a piece of parchment hanging on the wall. Draco noticed that Potter, Granger, Weasley, and his sister there too. The Hall fell dead quiet as Draco approached. He pushed people out of his way, as he headed towards the parchment. As he approached it, he realized it was in his handwriting! Draco read:  
  
My dearest Milicent, Never before in my life have I felt the way I do about you. I can't stop thinking about you. I see your beautiful brown eyes in my thoughts, and I want to gaze forever into them. I want to run my fingers through your long, thick, tangled hair. I want to hold you tight and never let go, I want to spend every night in your arms, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. So I make this public announcement of my everlasting love for you, Milicent Bulstrode. Oh, your name flows off my tongue like sweet honey. I will love you forever. Please promise me you will do the same. Love With All My Heart, Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco thought he might throw up. He knew every eye in the Hall was on him. Draco slowly turned around to face them, wearing an expression of fury on his face. But then he noticed who moved up to stand beside him: it was none other than Milicent Bulstrode.  
  
"Oh Draco, I promise I will love you forever too!" Milicent said, while batting her eyelashes.  
  
Draco turned to Milicent.  
  
"I did NOT write that note! I do not like you Milicent." Draco said with venom dripping off his every word.  
  
Apparently Milicent didn't notice.  
  
"But Drakkie it looks like you wrote it, oh I'm so glad you finally came forward with your true feelings!"  
  
At this point the previous silence was broken with hysterical laughter, mostly coming from Potter and his friends; Ginny was laughing the hardest. That's when Draco knew who had written it, but he turned back to Milicent.  
  
"You better listen to me, all of you better listen." He said, although many more had joined in with the laughter. His words were barely heard over it. "I didn't write that! I think Milicent is one of the ugliest females I've ever laid eyes on!"  
  
"What's that Malfoy? You think Milicent is the sexiest female you've ever laid eyes on!?" Ron called out.  
  
He turned and glared at Ron. Draco would wring his sister's neck right in front of everyone, he would strangle her in front of her own brother! He moved towards Granger, where Ginny had been standing. But she wasn't there. Draco scanned the crowd, but didn't see her red hair anywhere. Students were still laughing at him, some so hard they were practically rolling on the ground. 'She's gone the little'- and Draco called Ginny some bad four and five-letter words under his breath. Draco shoved his way through the crowd and headed towards Gryfinddor Tower, where he knew Weasley would be headed. He took a secret shortcut Filch had showed him and waited in the shadows, right outside the Gryfinndor Portrait Hole. She had done it now.  
  
****** 'That was great!' Ginny thought to herself, as she hurriedly made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. She had thoroughly enjoyed watching Malfoy's reaction when he saw her letter. 'He probably knew it was me though. I saw his eyes dart over to me after he read it.' That's why Ginny had left so quickly, she didn't want to give Malfoy a chance to hurt her. She would have to be extremely careful over the next few days.or weeks depending on how long it took Malfoy to forget about it. Ginny approached the Fat Lady and said the password, or at least part of it.  
  
"Bertie Botts Evehmp fump aahh!!"  
  
A hand clamped down tight around her mouth, and she felt someone very strong grab her around the waist and pull her through some kind of secret entrance she had never seen before. It was very dark and Ginny couldn't see a thing. Finally the person let go of her mouth and waist, although he or she grabbed her arm very tightly. Ginny surmised that they did this to keep her from running, which she very much wanted to do.  
  
"Let go of me!" Ginny yelled. "Who are you?" But realization had finally dawned on her. Malfoy had used this passage to get to Gryffindor Tower before she had. The voice that spoke confirmed her theory.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Weasel, not to mess with Malfoys? When are you going to get that through your thick head?" Malfoy said with a hard, icy voice. "Lumos." He muttered.  
  
With the light of his wand, Ginny saw Malfoy very clearly now. He had a look of pure fury on his otherwise flawless face. Ginny wondered if anyone had ever made him as angry as she had.  
  
"I really get to you don't I Malfoy?" Ginny asked with a touch of delight in her voice. "Admit it. There's just something about me that just annoys the heck out of you. Am I right?"  
  
Draco chose to ignore her. She was not going to get him to admit it.  
  
"Look Ginny, I'm tired of all this just let's say we're even okay?" Draco said exhaustedly.  
  
Ginny stared at him with disbelief. Had he just used her first name?  
  
"What?" Draco asked with much annoyance, when he saw her staring at him like that.  
  
"You just used my first name!" Ginny said. She would use that against him. "I think you like me! You feel something for m-"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Draco yelled at her. "It just- just slipped." Well that was the truth. Draco never called Potter or any of his friends by their first names. It was just to, well to formal, or polite. And never in his life would Draco want to be polite to anyone that had anything to do with Potter.  
  
Ginny had hoped that he would get embarrassed at her comment and just let her go, but it hadn't worked. If anything, his grip on her arm got harder. Ginny definitely didn't want to go through any more pain that Malfoy decided to dish out, so she would just agree with him.  
  
"Okay then, I'll call it even. Draco."  
  
Ginny decided she'd throw that in just to aggravate him, and it worked. Malfoy roughly pulled her even closer to him and hissed in her face.  
  
"I don't want you to ever talk to me again. I don't even want to ever see your face again. Understood?"  
  
"Sure Drakkie." Ginny found so much pleasure in annoying him. She looked up into his face and caught his eye.  
  
"I swear if you don't stop that-" he said but stopped short.  
  
They were so close. Close enough that Draco could see every detail of her perfect face. 'Well I night as well take advantage of it.' Draco thought to himself. Her face seemed to be moving closer to his anyway. Almost as if she wanted him to kiss her. Draco pulled Ginny to him tightly, and placed his mouth on hers. She didn't try to push him away, which slightly surprised him. She only gasped, a detail he noticed with much satisfaction. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she melted into him. Draco inwardly smirked. He knew she loved it. They kissed for a few minutes, until Ginny jumped. She made an angry noise and pushed him away from her. She seemed to have finally realized what she was doing.  
  
"You-you jerk! How dare you take advantage of me like that!" Ginny shouted at him.  
  
"Oh lay off." He replied. "You loved every minute of it."  
  
"What!? I did not enjoy that!" 'That was a lie' she thought. "You were forcing me too!" Ginny said uncertainly. "I didn't have time to defend myself!"  
  
"Weasley, we both know that you are perfectly well of defending yourself. Don't think I haven't forgotten my bloody lip!" Draco said. "Why won't you just admit that you liked it?"  
  
"I DIDN'T LIKE IT!!" Ginny screamed. There was absolutely no way she could have liked any physical contact with Malfoy. 'I did not like it. I did not like it. I did not like it.' She just had to keep telling herself that.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Like you said earlier, I don't ever want to see you again. Don't ever come near me!" Ginny said while taking out her wand. She pointed it at him.  
  
"Keep away!" She shouted as she backed away towards the entrance to the passageway.  
  
Malfoy just stood there smiling an evil, mischievous grin. Ginny pushed desperately on the statue that blocked the entrance, but it wouldn't budge. How does it open!? Ginny was starting to freak out. She was once again trapped. Malfoy move towards her, still grinning. For one fleeting second Ginny thought he was going to grab her again, but he moved past her towards the statue.  
  
"Let me be of assistance." Malfoy said. He pulled out his wand. Ginny extended her wand arm further.  
  
"Don't try anything funny Malfoy, I still have my wand on you." She said.  
  
Malfoy laughed.  
  
"I'm terribly scared now!" He said with no conviction in his voice.  
  
Ginny wanted to blow him to pieces right there, but she held her temper and watched as Malfoy prodded the statue with his wand. It sprang to life and jumped aside. Malfoy stood back.  
  
"Bye love." He said sweetly.  
  
Ginny stepped hard on his foot as she made her way out of the passage. 


	4. Battle of the Seekers

Disclaimer: My work does not compare to J.K. Rowlings, therefore you should realize that it doesn't belong to me!! (except for the plot) :)  
  
To my reviewers: Thank to Kitycat87, CatalinaRose, Redbug, ice-goddess007, fairykissedprincess, Nepherei, K. E. O'Malley (I was wondering if anyone would spot that! Good job you get an A+, anyway I totally forgot about the Mauraders Map until after I had submitted the first chapter!! I'll have to go back one day when I have time and re-write it, or edit it to put something about that in. For right now you'll just have to come up with whatever reason you can think of. Maybe a teacher confiscated it from Harry!?), Cassandra Anthemyst (for an answer to your question, no didn't get my idea for the love letter Ginny wrote from the other fic you were talking about. Drat! I was hoping my story wouldn't be like anyone else's! ::sigh:: such is life!  
  
I love you guys! This chapter's for you!  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 4 Battle of the Seekers (I know, the chapter title sucks! sorry i was having a total brain block and couldn't think of anything better!)  
  
******  
  
The next morning, in the Great Hall, Ginny sat sulkily pushing her food around her plate. She hadn't spoken to anyone that morning. She just wasn't in the mood. Not after last night. Not after Malfoy. Harry stood up. He was wearing his Quidittch robes, just like all of the other players on the Gryffindor team. The only difference was that Harry's had a little patch on his that said 'Gryffindor Captain'. He had been made captain in his fifth year. Ron was also wearing Quidditch robes. He had gotten on the team, as a chaser shortly after Harry had been made captain. Ginny supposed Ron had gotten on the team because Harry was captain  
  
"I think I'll head down to the field. I'm gonna check out the ground and weather. Are you coming Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll- be there- in a minute." Ron replied between huge bites of food. He was the only player who seemed to be eating. The rest of them looked to worried or nervous to even think about eating.  
  
"All right then. Hermione do you want to walk down there with me?"  
  
"Sure!" Hermione said happily. She jumped up and followed Harry out of the room without a backward glance.  
  
Ginny had never seen Hermione so happy. When they were together, all Hermione wanted to talk about was Harry. It got a bit bothersome after a while, but Ginny listened all the same. She knew Hermione was in love. You could see it every time she looked at Harry.  
  
Ron threw the pair a disgruntled look, but continued wolfing down his meal. After he finished his last bite, and had drunk some pumpkin juice to wash it all down, he looked up at Ginny. He had noticed how unsociable she was being this morning.  
  
"Cheer up Ginny. We're playing Slytherin today. Don't you want to see us kick some Malfoy butt?"  
  
Ginny frowned. She had forgotten that they played Slytherin the first game of the season. She had purposefully waited until Malfoy had finished eating his breakfast and left before coming into the Great Hall. The last thing she wanted to do was watch him fly around on his stupid broomstick.  
  
"I don't feel so well today. I think I'll just go lie up in my dormitory for a while." She said.  
  
"Aw Ginny, don't do that. Some fresh air will do you some good." Ron said.  
  
Ginny didn't think air that Malfoy was flying around in would do her any good at all.  
  
"Come on, you're the only sibling I have at Hogwarts now, my only support! I've got to have someone out there supporting me!"  
  
She hardly believed that. Not after the other night, when she saw him and Lavender Brown snogging on the couch in the Common Room. No, Ron would have Lavender out there supporting him.  
  
"Sorry Ron. I know you'll be great." Ginny said while clutching her forehead, faking a headache.  
  
"Okay. Go and get some rest then. I'll check on you later." He stood up.  
  
"Bye. Good luck." Ginny told him.  
  
"Thanks. I think I ate too much." And with a loud belch, he walked off, finally leaving Ginny alone.  
  
******  
  
Ginny was the last person in the Great Hall. She had been sitting there for quite a long time. All of the other students had happily left the hall, chattering amongst themselves, cheerily anticipating the game. Ginny greatly wished that she were walking with some of her friends, without a care on her mind, to watch Slytherin and Malfoy being flattened by Gryffindor. She wondered if she would ever get over what happened last night. She had finally convinced herself that she had not liked what happened between Malfoy and herself. But doubt quietly grew in the back of her mind. Doubt that wouldn't seem to go away. It led to much uneasiness.  
  
Ginny looked down into her glass of pumpkin juice. Her reflection stared gloomily back up at her from its orange, glossy surface. She tried smiling. It looked fake and forced. She couldn't go on like this. She had to grow up. Relearn how to smile. Get over Malfoy. And if that doesn't work- kill him.  
  
With much determination Ginny stood up, walked out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall and out the huge, double front doors. She heard cheers coming from the pitch, and as she got closer she could see little dots flying high up in the sky. She could also hear Dean Thomas announcing. Dean had taken over commentary after Lee Jordan graduated.  
  
"-seekers are still restlessly searching for the snitch. Slytherin chaser Synder has the quaffle- he's headed towards the Gryffindor goalpost where Lars Findley waits- Aw, dangit, the Slytherins score. Making it 60 to 40 Gryffindor."  
  
There was a large moan heard from the Gryffindors through all of the Slytherins yelling and cheering.  
  
"The quaffle is now in the possession of Ron Weasley- he throws it to Parvati Patil- ohhh!!! Cheaters!!! Stinking Slytherin Pansy Parkinson deliberately yanked some of Parvati's hair out!"  
  
Ginny was in full view of the field now, and was able to see what was going on in the game. Pansy seemed to have a great chunk of hair in her hand- apparently she had come up behind Parvati and grabbed her hair, causing Parvati to drop the quaffle.  
  
"Slytherin Chaser Montague has the quaffle- he passes it to Synder- ohh! Harry speeds towards the ground! He must have seen the snitch!"  
  
Ginny watched breathlessly as the blur that was Harry dived. Malfoy came zooming out of nowhere, and was close on Harry's tail. He was gaining on Harry, practically right beside him. They reached out for the snitch at the same time, both refusing to pull up as the ground got dangerously close. Harry had barely closed his hand down over the snitch when Malfoy lunged forward trying to knock Harry's hand out of the way, but he lost his balance and fell into Harry. They both tumbled to the ground in a red and green haze. Since they had already been so close, they hadn't fallen a great amount of distance, and they seemed to be all right. 'Not that I care if Malfoy is okay or not.' Ginny reminded herself. Harry pushed Malfoy off himself and triumphantly stood up, the golden snitch clutched in his fist.  
  
"Yes! Harry's got the snitch!" Dean shouted. "How much gold did you pay to get on that team Malfoy? I bet they're not too happy with you right now! HAHA!"  
  
Ginny cheered along with the Gryffindors as the rest of the team flew down to hug and slap Harry on the back. Hermione came tearing across the field and planted a kiss on Harry's lips. But Ginny wasn't watching them; she was watching Malfoy. He was roughly brushing dirt off his robes, shooting Harry expressions of intense hate. The seventh year Slytherin Captain, Buck Synder flew down to Malfoy and started yelling in his face. Malfoy yelled something back at him and angrily walked off. He was headed straight at Ginny, although he didn't seem to have noticed. Ginny firmly stood where she was. She was not going to move out of the way for him. Malfoy continued walking towards her, staring down at his feet and muttering things under his breath. He finally looked up, just as he bumped into Ginny.  
  
"Wow, What a great game!" Ginny said in a sweet, innocent voice.  
  
Malfoy's startled face quickly clouded over.  
  
"Get out of the way." He muttered. And without waiting for Ginny to move he walked past her, bumping her shoulder in the process.  
  
Ginny rubbed her shoulder as she watched Malfoy walk away. Why did she feel so awful inside?  
  
******  
  
Draco slammed the door to his dorm shut, and used a powerful spell to lock it. He felt absolutely miserable. He had once again let his house down by letting Potter beat them in quidittich, and he still couldn't believe that he had made out with Ginny Weasley. What had come over him? What had he been thinking? And what made it worse, was that he was very willing to do it all over again.  
  
He took off his quidittich robes just as an owl tapped on the window. Draco went over and let it in. It was a beautiful eagle owl, his family owl. He importantly perched himself on the back of a chair, and promptly stuck his leg out. Draco untied the letter that was attached to it, without even bothering to stroke or complement the owl. It squawked, ruffled its feathers and took flight out of the window. Draco sighed as he recognized his father's handwriting. How much more wretched could this day get?  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think! Ask me questions, give advice, or opinions. I love all reviews! 


	5. Controlled by Evil

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry about all the grammar mistakes in the last chapters, I tried to do better in this one. :o) Please Please Please Review!!! Do I sound desperate? That's because I am! I have to know that some people appreciate my writing to keep at it! I hope you all like this chapter!  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 5 Controlled by Evil  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
Draco threw the unopened letter onto his bed. He couldn't bring himself to read it. His father rarely sent him letters, and when he did, it was never good news, or happy greetings. His mother on the other hand wasn't as cold-hearted. She would send him sweets and things from home. 'If you can call where I live a home.' Draco thought. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his wind-blown hair. Draco stared at the letter lying on his bed. It stared back at him, warning Draco that if he didn't open it his father would be very put out. Draco strode to the bed and angrily picked up the letter. His father could somehow control him, even if he wasn't in his presence. Maybe it had something to do with Lucius Malfoy's evil blood that ran through Draco's veins. He ripped through the wax seal that bore his family's mark, - a black snake poised to strike, and read:  
  
Meet me near the edge of the forest on the far side of the lake at eleven tonight. Do not be late.  
  
-Father  
  
Draco's thoughts flew, trying desperately to think of what he had done, or what was so important that his father would come personally to see him. He was in no mood to see his father. Draco would rather spend time with Potter, than with his father today. Take that back- never Potter. Maybe, just maybe, he would rather spend time with Ginny.  
  
******  
  
The rain came down heavily right as Ginny and everyone else left the pitch. Ginny laughed as she saw Harry take Hermione by the hand and twirl her around, her already soaked hair flying out of her bun. Ginny longed for someone to hold her like that, someone to dance with her in the rain. Briefly her mind flew back to Malfoy, and the kiss they shared that had sent sparks through her body. But she quickly pushed it away. She didn't want someone like Malfoy to hold her. Ginny continued trudging up the lawn towards the castle, biting her lip and holding back tears every time she saw a couple holding hands.  
  
Filch was standing at the doorway, yelling at all the students as they came in, demanding that they dry off first. Ginny ignored him and went up the staircase towards Gryffindor Tower, water dripping from her robes and hair, and leaving muddy footprints behind her. She ran for the showers when she got there. She knew that at any moment wet, cranky girls would be pushing in line trying to get a turn at the showers. Luckily only a few girls had made it there before Ginny and she spent a good thirty minutes under the hot downpour of the shower before a couple of girls started beating on the door, demanding that she get out. Ginny reluctantly obliged, dried off, dressed and left, leaving the girls to grapple over whose turn it was.  
  
It had finally stopped raining, but Ginny decided that she would spend the rest of the afternoon in front of the fire in the Common Room, wrapped up in a book. It would help to keep her mind off Malfoy.  
  
******  
  
Around nine o' clock that evening, Draco took his newest broomstick- a Nimbus 2002, and went down to the quidditch pitch, just for some well- needed practice. His team, oh yeah and his whole freakin house was pretty ticked with him right now, so he had to leave the Common Room before someone finally got up the nerve to murder him. Not that anyone would ever have the courage to approach him about it, especially since he was in such a bad mood.  
  
As he flew through the cool night sky, Draco let his thoughts flow carelessly and freely. For the first time that day, he finally felt at peace, so much in peace in fact, that he completely forgot about his father, and that he was supposed to meet him at eleven. He glanced at his watch. It was already eleven fifteen! He threw his broom into a storage shed, and sprinted off towards the far side of the lake. 'Why am I even bothering to go?' Draco asked himself as he broke into a run. Maybe it was partly out of fear of what his father would do to him if he didn't, and maybe it was even partly out of curiosity. Draco had finally reached the far side of the lake and he skidded to a stop. He looked around, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness the forest spread over him. It was totally quiet, not even a whot of an owl could be heard. It was if all the creatures of the forest could sense this evil presence that Draco was beginning to feel.  
  
"You're late." A cold voice broke that eerie silence of the woods.  
  
Draco looked up, startled. His father was standing at the edge of the trees, completely dressed in black.  
  
"I'm sorry father, I didn't reali-"  
  
"Enough excuses. Follow me."  
  
Draco hesitantly followed his father into the forest, a place he wasn't to fond of. But thankfully they only walked several paces before his father turned to him.  
  
"We don't have time to go any further."  
  
"What is this all about- I want to know." Draco inquired.  
  
"Silence!" Lucius hissed.  
  
Draco fell silent, although he didn't know why. This was all beginning to be very obnoxious and stupid. But he barely had time to wonder before he heard the sound of someone approaching, very slowly. He heard the swish of a cloak, and his father pulled out his wand and lit it. Lucius seemed perfectly calm, like he had been expecting someone all along. As the wand lit up the trees and brush around them, Draco finally saw the person approaching. This unidentified person was also wearing robes of black, and a hood covered his head, but as he looked up, Draco realized with a jolt to his stomach who it was.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
He spoke in a voice that made Draco cringe. A voice that echoed through Draco's brain.  
  
"Ah, the young Malfoy. Finally we meet."  
  
Draco stared in bewilderment from Voldemort to his father. What was going on here?  
  
******  
  
Ginny stared blankly at the words on the page of the book. She was reading, but nothing was being processed. Her thoughts were a continuous circle of confusion. Finally, she gave up trying to read, it wasn't doing her any good, and she looked around the room. It looked like there was about to be a party, to celebrate the defeat of Slytherin. Ron and Harry came through the Portrait Hole, both carrying large amounts of food in their arms. Ginny watched as Hermione went over to meet them.  
  
"Not again! Those poor elves! They never get a moments peace, with people like you two barging in and demanding food!" she said.  
  
"Hermione! They love it when we come and visit them. They don't want a moment's peace, they want us to order them around!" Ron retorted.  
  
Ginny noticed that Harry wasn't paying attention to Ron and Hermione. For some reason he was staring straight at her. His eyes didn't move off her as he went and set his armful of food down onto a table. Ginny was starting to feel uneasy. What was wrong with Harry? Hermione and Ron were still bickering, and hadn't noticed. Harry came over to where Ginny was sitting.  
  
"Hey Ginny." He said with little emotion in his voice.  
  
"Hi Harry." Ginny replied, thoroughly confused.  
  
Harry stood in silence for a moment, seemingly contemplating what he was about to say.  
  
"Look I'll get right to the point." He said. "As we were leaving the kitchen, Dobby stopped me as Ron left, to congratulate me on beating Slytherin in the match. Then he said something about he was glad that Malfoy didn't win, 'especially after he was so mean to Weazey's sister.'"  
  
Ginny could feel the blood drain out of her face.  
  
"Now why would Dobby say something like that Ginny? I couldn't get any more out of him, the elves had started shooing me out of the kitchen. So I would like to know what is going on. Did something happen that you didn't tell us?"  
  
Ginny could tell by the look on Harry's face that he knew more than he was telling. He probably had most everything figured out. Had he told Ron anything? Ginny supposed he hadn't, since Ron wasn't the one over here questioning her. Well Ron wouldn't be questioning, he would be ranting.  
  
Harry was still standing over her, waiting patiently for her answer. 'Why shouldn't I tell him?' Ginny thought. 'He could probably get Malfoy kicked out of school now that I think about it. I'm sure Dumbledore would believe Harry Potter.'  
  
"Oh, I- I don't know what you're talking about Harry. I went down to the kitchen for a snack one night, and Malfoy was down there too. Dobby must have heard him taunting me, like Malfoy always does."  
  
'Why am I not telling Harry the truth!?' Ginny asked herself. 'What's the matter with me?'  
  
Ginny looked up. Harry looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Ginny, if there's ever anything, anything at all that you need to talk about, we're always here." He said while indicating himself and Ron and Hermione, whose voices were steadily rising, Hermione's face turning from red to purple.  
  
"I can't force information out of you Ginny, but I can tell you that I don't think that Malfoy is a good person to get involved with. In fact, I know he's not." Harry said in a serious tone.  
  
At this Ginny angrily stood up. How dare Harry try to interfere in her personal life! He made it sound as though she and Malfoy were in some sort of relationship!  
  
"I'm not a baby Harry! I can deal with people myself!" Ginny said.  
  
Why was she doing this? Harry was only trying to help her. But she stormed away anyway. Past Ron and Hermione, who stopped fighting for a moment to give her and Harry quizzical looks, and out through the Portrait Hole. She had no idea where she was going. She just knew she had to get away from Harry, from the questions, from the thoughts in her head.  
  
Finally, after walking a ways down the corridor, Ginny realized that Filch or Mrs. Norris could catch her at any time. After all, it had to be past eleven. She came to the stairs that lead to the front doors, and decided she would go out and walk around the lake. She loved looking at the stars. Maybe it would help her to relax.  
  
******  
  
Harry knew that Ginny had been lying. It would have been obvious by the guilty expression on her face, even if he hadn't known the truth. Dobby had told him more than Harry had let on.  
  
Harry had collapsed in the chair that Ginny had previously been sitting in. Ron and Hermione came over to find out why Ginny had angrily left so quickly. Harry decided that it was time to tell Ron everything he knew about Ginny and Malfoy.  
  
"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, why did my sister just leave so suddenly?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron I think you better sit down." Harry said. "This is going to be a bit of a shocker."  
  
******  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. Voldemort was on Hogwarts grounds. But why? Dumbledore was supposed to be the one wizard that Voldemort was afraid of. 'So why is he taking such a big chance just to see me?'  
  
Draco looked at Voldemort, who was studying him closely. Draco still hadn't said anything. He couldn't get his mind to work right, too many thoughts and questions were flying through it.  
  
"Draco please acknowledge your master." His father said.  
  
"My- my master?! What are you tal-"  
  
"Do not talk back to me!" his father shouted. "Now bow and acknowledge your master!"  
  
Draco looked angrily over at Voldemort. He was still staring at him, a faint smile of amusement on his lips. Draco decided it was best to keep them both happy, so he bowed ever so slightly.  
  
"Master." Draco muttered in a barely audible voice.  
  
Voldemort looked over at Lucius.  
  
"I like your son already. Stubborn but obedient."  
  
Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know what was going on.  
  
"Father, would you kindly tell me please, why you brought me out here?" he said in a forced calm voice.  
  
"Ah yes, I can answer that." Voldermort said. "We have a little task for you, but first, you must receive my mark."  
  
Draco silently cursed. The Dark Mark? He had known it was coming one day, but he was only sixteen, still to young to be of any help to Voldemort. He didn't want the Mark. He wanted to enjoy his younger years, not have someone controlling his life with a stupid tattoo on his arm. Curse his father! Why did he have to go and ruin everything?  
  
"I'm not taking it." He said with determination.  
  
"You don't have a choice." His father said. "You are the son of Lucius Malfoy. And when I say it's time to become ever faithful to you master, then you will take the mark. Now is that time!"  
  
"Lucius! We don't have to get so worked up," Voldemrot said. " I'm sure that your son realizes that this is a great honor! He will be entering into our realm of evil and pleasure, he will help us achieve what I have been trying to do for sixteen years!"  
  
It had finally clicked. Draco now understood what was going on.  
  
"This has something to do with Potter doesn't it?" Draco asked.  
  
Voldemort scowled.  
  
"We will get to that in a moment, let's go ahead and perform the mark."  
  
"I'll have nothing to do with it" Draco said angrily. "Come back when I'm older." He began to turn and walk away.  
  
"COME BACK!" Lucius Malfoy yelled.  
  
Instantly Draco felt an invisible force dragging him backwards. He tugged hard against it, but to no success. The force threw him up against a tree, and Draco saw that his father had his wand pointed at him. Then rope appeared out of nowhere, and tightly bound Draco to the tree. The only part of his body that was free was his right arm.  
  
"Yes very stubborn indeed." Voldemort said. "We hate to do it this way, but you give us no choice. You will see that this in no joke soon enough. You will obey or you will die."  
  
Draco stared at him. These people were out of their minds. Controlled by evil, by their own desires. Images flashed through his head. A lot of them focused on Ginny. He didn't want to die. But then again, what was the point of living anymore? But take the Dark Mark? Did he really want someone controlling his life, more than his father did already? Sure it could be fun, being a Death Eater, torturing muggles, finally having revenge on Harry. But Draco didn't really want to kill anyone, or let things get so out of hand. He wouldn't be able to trust himself, wouldn't be able to finish a normal life, and probably wouldn't be able to finish school. Draco argued with himself, but in the end, he wouldn't have a choice.  
  
"Hold out you arm." His father commanded.  
  
Draco didn't move. He hated this whole situation.  
  
"Now now Draco, don't be troublesome, hold out your arm for me." Voldermort said.  
  
But before Draco had decided if he was going to relent, Voldemort had taken out his wand and pointed it at him. Draco felt his right arm being torn from his side, with immense pain. It felt as if it had practically been ripped out of his socket. His arm was frozen midair. Draco had no way of moving it.  
  
"Roll up his sleeve." Voldemort demanded of Lucius.  
  
He did, revealing the inside of Draco's arm, and Voldemort came over. He too rolled up his sleeves, and grabbed Draco with his left arm at the wrist. Draco flinched, he couldn't stand to have Voldemort touching him. His hand was ice cold, as if he were dead. Voldemort brought his index and middle fingers up to the skin on Draco's arm that was halfway between his wrist and his elbow. Voldemort pressed hard against Draco's skin. Immediately he felt terrible pain, like thousands of knives being driven into that one spot on his arm. He screamed out, piercing the darkness. Lucius quickly clamped his hand down over Draco's mouth to muffle the cry. But unknowingly to him, one had already heard.  
  
******  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, chills running up and down her body. Had that haunting sound been a scream? 'No,' she told herself, 'It was just some creature in the forest.' But it had sounded so- human. Too human. Ginny's curiosity got the better of her, and she moved toward the far side of the lake, where she thought the sound had come from. As she got closer, she noticed a funny sort of glow, coming from a patch of woods. She moved towards that glow, her curiosity still dragging her forward.  
  
She stooped at the foot of the patch of woods and listened. She could hear voices! Also the sound of someone breathing hard and raggedly. She quietly stepped into the woods, dodging back in forth behind trees. The voices were getting louder and more distinguished. She froze at the sight before her as she came around a bend. Through a clump of trees, she recognized Malfoy, who seemed to be tied to a tree, his father, and her heart froze, it just couldn't be! But she felt it. Felt it in the air, saw it on the face of Malfoy. The person standing in front of him was Voldemort!  
  
Ginny wanted to run. Run as far away as her feet would carry her. Away from the unbelievable sight laid out before her. But she couldn't. It was as if she were glued to the spot, frozen with fear. Fear of being heard and discovered, or fear for Malfoy. He was breathing hard, his face contorted in a grimace of pain, and his arm seemed to be glowing black. She squinted her eyes and focused on his arm, and gasped when she realized what it was. The Dark Mark! Lucius Malfoy was standing next to Draco, and Voldemort was speaking to him.  
  
"- you see Draco, we have a bit of a problem. The spies we have posted in Hogwarts, aren't exactly taking their job seriously enough."  
  
'Spies!?' Ginny thought. 'Voldemort has spies in Hogwarts!?' Ginny looked at Malfoy, apparently from the bewildered expression on his face, he hadn't known that either. Ginny shouldn't be listening, it was putting her life in danger. But she just couldn't move.  
  
"Yes, Pansy Parkinson in one, but she's a bit to stupid to help me with anything. Don't know why I even bothered with her in the first place." Voldemort went on. "Then there's Buck Synder. I'm going to have to deal with him soon, he has his head in the clouds. Only thinking about quidditch these days, he hasn't been completely thorough with the orders I've been sending him."  
  
Draco had finally stopped breathing so hard and was now listening with a contortion of anger on his face.  
  
" I needed a new spy. I brought it up before the Death Eaters, and your father here, volunteered you. Told us all that he knew you were ready to serve me. Well with this little unfortunate incident with us having to tie you up to get cooperation out of you, doesn't completely convince me that you're ready. So how about a reminder eh?"  
  
He pointed his wand at a startled Draco.  
  
"Crucio!" he shouted, while green sparks shot out at Draco. He doubled over as the curse hit, wrenching himself against the rope, and crying out in pain. Ginny covered her eyes. What was she going to do? Finally Voldemort let up, and Draco tried righting himself. Ginny could see his body shaking, and couldn't imagine what he must have gone through. Lucius Malfoy just stood there, no emotion at all on his face.  
  
"And this all comes down to Potter in the end doesn't it?" Draco asked feebly, but with fury in his voice.  
  
"What a brilliant boy." Voldemort replied. "I need someone in there to tell me every move he makes, every place he goes, and maybe even help me kill him, all right under Dumbledore's nose."  
  
"I won't do it!" Draco screamed. "I'm not gonna spend my life following Potter around!"  
  
"I thought you had learned your lesson before!" Voldemort yelled. "Maybe you need another one!"  
  
"Cruc-"  
  
But this time Ginny was ready, a plan already formed in the back of her mind. She ran forward with her wand out.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. "Relisheo!" her spell hit Malfoy's bindings, and they fell to the ground.  
  
Voldemort both looked at her, temporarily thrown off guard. Ginny knew she only had seconds.  
  
"Run!" Malfoy yelled as he reached into his robes and grabbed out his wand.  
  
"Get them!" Voldemort yelled at Lucius.  
  
Draco shouted "Stupify!" just as his father yelled the same thing. Their spells hit and rebounded off each other, but Draco's quidittich reflexes were quicker than his father's, and he threw himself to the ground as the spell whizzed by, but Lucius was hit, and fell over stunned.  
  
By this point both Ginny and Draco had started running, as they heard Voldemort cry out and yell spells at their backs. They kept running, ignoring the sparks that shot through the trees at them. As they came out of the woods, Ginny grabbed Malfoy's arm.  
  
"We've got to go get Dumbledore!" she shouted at him.  
  
"No it's to late! There's nothing he can do!" Malfoy replied.  
  
"What do you mean!?"  
  
"Just keep running!"  
  
Ginny ran, but she ran toward the castle, she was going to get Dumbledore no matter what. But as she went up a slope, she slipped on the wet grass, and fell. She could feel her ankle give way, as she landed in the mud. She tried to stand up but her ankle hurt to bad. She saw Draco come towards her in the moonlight, and heard him shout.  
  
"Accio Nimbus!"  
  
He leaned down and grabbed Ginny around the waist as his broomstick came speeding towards him.  
  
"Why did you have to get involved?" he asked her, his voice quavering with anger.  
  
"Me!? I'm not the one with the Dark Mark on my arm here!"  
  
Draco didn't reply he just roughly sat her down on his broomstick that had come to a halt next to them, and climbed on in front of her. Ginny had to throw her arms around Malfoy's waist as he shot up into the night sky. She had thought that maybe he had called the broom to get them to the castle faster, but as she looked down, she saw that they were flying over it. Actually they were getting farther away from it!  
  
"Where are we going? I thought you were taking us to Dumbledore!"  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" he said.  
  
"No Malfoy! We have to! You're going the wrong way!" she cried out desperately. "We've got to go see Dumbledore! I demand that you take me to him!"  
  
"Sorry Gin, I can't do that."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Whew! that was longer than I thought it was going to be! I thought about making it two chapters, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it! Anyway, I promise more G/D action in the next chapter! (you know what kind of action I mean) ;o) Review Review Review! 


	6. Explanations

Disclaimer: This is for those of you who go around suing people because they don't have disclaimers. Wait, does anyone actually do that? Anyway, most of the characters are J.K. Rowlings!  
  
Dedication: To Hannah, who refuses to let me have Hermione go out with Ron in my fic! (I'm more of a H/H person anyway.)  
  
A/N: To those of you who are R/H people, sorry, I kind of liked Harry and Hermione together. I think they are sweet together. But don't get me wrong, I like R/H too. I don't know what I like!!! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!  
  
***PLZ READ: Okay, do you remember that tiny little part I squeezed into chapter 5, where Harry is about to tell Ron and Hermione what he found out from Dobby? I continued that part in the beginning of this chapter, but then it goes back to D/G. Just wanted to let you know. And I also put why they can't use the Maurader's Map in this one. I apologize again for the first chapter, when I totally forgot to put something about that in! One of my blonde moments. I'll go back and edit that someday. :o)  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 6 Explanations  
  
******  
  
"After you left the kitchen," Harry continued, "Dobby told me some, ummm, things."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked Harry, his face slowly dawning, his mind slowly admitting what it hadn't wanted to admit.  
  
"Ginny lied to us." Harry said, and before Ron could make an outburst he continued,  
  
"She didn't get lost that night. Dobby told me everything he heard. He said," Harry stopped, very hesitant to go on.  
  
"SAID WHAT?!" Ron asked, his temper finally getting the better of him. "WHY DID GINNY HAVE ANY REASON TO LIE!?!"  
  
"Ron, calm down," Hermione said in a soothing voice. "I'm sure she had a good enough reason."  
  
"Said what?" Ron repeated, his voice shaky, trying his hardest to keep from yelling at Harry again.  
  
Harry sighed; people were beginning to stare at them questioningly. Dean and Neville had started setting off fireworks, trying to get the party started.  
  
"Come on, let's go up to our dormitory. It will be deserted, everyone's already down here." Harry suggested a slight urgency in his voice.  
  
"No! Harry I want to know now!"  
  
"Ron please let's just go upstairs, we don't want a public dispute." Hermione had seen the urgent look on Harry's face, and knew that whatever was coming, Ron wasn't going to like.  
  
"Fine." Ron said, and he silently followed them up the stairs.  
  
"Now tell me." Ron said as Hermione shut the door.  
  
"Okay. Dobby told me that the night Ginny disappeared, Malfoy came into the kitchen. And he was carrying Ginny in his arms. Dobby said that she was unconscious."  
  
"WHAT!?! I'LL KILL HIM! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!! I'LL-"  
  
Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulder.  
  
"Listen! There has to be a reason why Ginny didn't tell us. Let me finish telling you everything Dobby said!"  
  
"Maybe I should try to go find Ginny." Hermione interrupted with nervousness in her voice.  
  
"That's probably a good idea. Take the invisibility cloak." Harry said, still gripping Ron tight by the shoulders.  
  
Hermione pulled on the cloak silently, while Harry continued talking to Ron.  
  
"Dobby said that Ginny and Malfoy argued, that Ginny said something about Malfoy locking her up. Dobby said that Malfoy had apparently done it for revenge. You know, when she punched him."  
  
"But why wouldn't Ginny have told us about this, about that evil, no good, son of a-"  
  
"Ron!" An invisible Hermione interrupted. But she didn't say anything more about it, instead she questioned Harry too. "Yes Harry, why didn't she tell us?"  
  
"Well, Dobby said something about blackmail, or at least he tried to describe what went on between the two of them, but I didn't fully understand."  
  
Ron groaned, and put his face in his hands.  
  
"If only we had the Maurader's map." Harry said wistfully, as he remembered back to when Professor McGonagal caught him with it.  
  
It had been at the beginning of the school year, and Harry couldn't sleep one night, so he decided to go see Dobby. He took the map and invisibility cloak with him, and sat them both down on a table in the kitchen as he walked in. But as Harry was talking with Dobby, and eating a snack, McGonagal just happened to walk in. She was probably there for a midnight snack too. Harry rushed over to the map and cloak, remembering that he had forgotten to clear the map. It was too late, McGonagal saw him and came over as he reached the table.  
  
"Harry Potter! What am I going to do with you? You've got to stop this nighttime strolling! What's this?" She had spotted the map. "Ohhh, I'm sorry Professor, I'll just leave." He said, trying to slide the map away from her eyesight.  
  
"Wait just a second!" She took the map and studied it.  
  
"Hmm, where in the world did you get such a thing as this Potter? I need to take this to Dumbledore, and make sure there isn't any Dark Magic related to it." She eyed the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Ahh, yes," she said with a disapproving look on her face. "Dumbledore has told me about this, and since he let you have it, I won't take it. Just don't go sneaking out of bed anymore Potter."  
  
"Thank you Professor. I'll try not to." Harry said. Well he'd try. He wasn't guaranteeing that he wouldn't.  
  
"But I'll have to take this." She said, waving the map.  
  
Harry sighed as Hermione's voice brought him back from his memories. McGonagal had yet to give him back his map. Why did so many teachers keep catching him with it?  
  
"I'm going to find her." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah we'll all go." Ron stood up and walked towards where he thought Hermione was.  
  
"No Ron! We move to slow with all three of us under here! It'll be quicker if I go alone."  
  
For once, Ron didn't argue.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back with Ginny soon. Then we can get this all worked out."  
  
And she left.  
  
******  
  
Ginny was not going to believe it. Was not going to admit to herself the nightmare she was going through. Was not going to admit that she was on the back of a broomstick, holding onto Malfoy for dear life, hundreds of feet up in the air. Holding on to Malfoy of all people. Running from what? What was Malfoy running from? Voldemort? Dumbledore? Life? 'But why did he have to take me with him?' Ginny asked herself.  
  
They had been flying for about twenty minutes she estimated. Of course it was hard to tell, everything seemed to be in such a haze. Had she really seen Voldemort again? When it had been just a memory of his sixteen year old self, it hadn't been as bad. It had been bad, but not like seeing him for what he was now. Voldemort was like a dead man walking, pale skin, and terrible red eyes, an ever-present evil surrounding him.  
  
Ginny hadn't said anything to Malfoy since they had left Hogwarts, a place she dearly loved now. He hadn't said anything to her either, just sat there, hunched forward, always looking around his shoulder, as if he thought someone was following. Every now and then he would dip down through the clouds, apparently to make sure he was headed in the right direction. Finally he spoke, causing Ginny to jump out of the trance she was in.  
  
"We are going to Gringotts. Don't talk to anyone. Keep your hood up. And don't," and at this point he turned around and looked at her. "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
Ginny sat in silence for a moment, thinking over what Malfoy had just said. It didn't make any since. What was he doing?  
  
"Why are we going to Gringotts? Won't it be closed?" She asked.  
  
"It doesn't ever close. The goblins hardly ever sleep. Actually I doubt if they sleep at all. You see, it's much harder to try and rob the bank with the goblins there, wide awake and fully operating."  
  
"So it stays open? Even at night?" Ginny realized she had never been to Diagon Alley before at night.  
  
"Yes, I just told you that." Draco said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything else. She had no idea what was going on with Malfoy. What if the Dark Mark was controlling him? And she still didn't know why they were going to the wizarding bank.  
  
Presently they began descending towards Gringotts. Malfoy landed in a dark spot behind the building so they wouldn't be seen. Ginny winced as she stepped off the broom. She gingerly put some weight on her throbbing ankle, and was relieved to find that it could support her. She lifted up her robes to look at her ankle. Just a little swelling, but thankfully it wasn't broken.  
  
Ginny was wearing her favorite deep ruby colored robes. They were probably ruined now. Mud and grass stains covered them. She would definitely attract attention with these dirty things on. But would that be such a bad thing? After all didn't she need attention? She needed help. Needed to get away. A plan formed itself in her head.  
  
"You know Malfoy," she said while he was dismounting. "My robes are really dirty. Maybe I should just wait out here while you go and do whatever it is you need to do. Wouldn't want me attracting attention now would you?"  
  
Malfoy stopped abruptly and grabbed Ginny by her shoulders, shaking her hard.  
  
"What, do you think I'm stupid Weasley? Leave you out here so you can run off?"  
  
'So much for my plan.' She thought.  
  
"What do you want from me!? Why are you doing this? We should have gone to Professor Dumbledore right away!"  
  
"Don't you get it yet?!" he said, still gripping her shoulders to hard. "We know to much! Dumbledore's old and weary, and Voldemort is too strong! Dumbledore can't protect us anymore! We have enough information to put two of Voldemort's spies in Azkaban, two teenage spies for goodness sakes! Two of some of the Death Eater's own children! Voldemort will hunt us down and kill us. And Hogwarts will be the first place he looks of course! Which is why I won't be going there! Hopefully he didn't see us fly off, hopefully he thinks we ran to Dumbledore. But if he did see us leave, it puts us in a precarious situation, because he'll know what direction I went, he could even be following us now!"  
  
Ginny listened to him, stricken.  
  
"But why won't you let me go back to Hogwarts? Someone needs to warn Dumbledore and Harry. Someone-" but she paused in thought. She had just realized something. Ginny knew that Draco had received the mark, which meant-  
  
"You're kidnapping me! It's not just Voldemort you're scared of, it's- it's me too! I know that you received the mark tonight! That's not something that you'd want floating around the Ministry of Magic! It could land you your own cell in Azkaban!" Her eyes were filling with tears as she yelled at Malfoy. He hadn't been trying to protect her at all! He was just trying to save his own skin!  
  
"I also could have told Voldemort which direction you flew off at, if you had left me on the grounds and he caught me. You said yourself that it would have been easier for him to find you if he knew which direction you went! Well what are you going to do if he saw you leave? What if he is following us right now!?  
  
"Then you can die with me." He hissed, while he grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her forward.  
  
"You evil- evil person!" she said, her tears finally spilling over. But she just had to convince Malfoy to let her go. She needed to think straight, and retain control over her emotions.  
  
"Please!" she cried pleadingly. " How do you even know if Voldemort or your father recognized me? Please just let me go, and I promise not to tell anyone that you have the mark!"  
  
"Do you actually think that my father didn't recognize that mass of red hair on your head?! He would be able to tell that you're a Weasley from a mile off! I'm sure they have all the Death Eaters out looking for you and me this instant!"  
  
Ginny started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"I hate you!" she yelled through her sobs.  
  
"Look, it's not my fault you were so nosey, and couldn't mind your own business! Not my fault that you had to run in and be the hero!"  
  
"Yes but the rest is!" she screamed at him. "You took me with you! Stole me! You don't care who you step on, whose life you destroy to get things the way you need it! You're just as bad as the Death Eaters themselves!"  
  
Malfoy reached out at her, and Ginny thought he was probably about to strangle her, but instead her pulled up her hood over her hair.  
  
"Keep your hood up. And stop that noise."  
  
"I hate you." she muttered again.  
  
"Well it's probably better that way isn't it? Now come on." He tugged on her wrist.  
  
'No!' Ginny screamed to herself. She couldn't let this happen! She had to get away!  
  
With her free hand she reached inside her robes for her wand. It wasn't there! Draco stared at her unbelievingly and sighed. He reached into his own robes and pulled out Ginny's wand!  
  
"You really do think I'm stupid don't you?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"great." she muttered. Now she didn't even have a wand! How had he gotten it? And why was life so unfair?  
  
******  
  
Hermione couldn't stop blaming herself. 'Why haven't I been paying attention to Ginny more closely these days? Why didn't I realize that something was wrong?' The answer to that was simple. The only person she had been thinking about lately had been Harry. 'Where is she!?' Hermione asked herself, as she moved room to room under the invisibility cloak, searching the castle.  
  
She was getting hot underneath the cloak, and as she reached the Entrance Hall and didn't see anyone, she decided to step out from under it for a breather. She went to the front doors and quietly opened them, peering out into the darkness. Everything was still and quiet, she couldn't see a thing. Hermione closed the doors and leaned her back against them.  
  
"Please Ginny, where are you?" she wispered as she closed her eyes. She was so tired.  
  
"I saw her."  
  
Hermione's eyes shot open. A small boy emerged out of the shadows in the corner. Hermione recognized him as a Gryffindor. A first year she thought.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked, concern for Ginny completely making her forget to keep her voice down.  
  
"Your friend, with the red hair." He said in a timid, scared voice.  
  
"Ginny? You saw Ginny!?"  
  
"Yes, I- I followed her, because I saw how sad she looked, and I," his eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"It's okay, go ahead." Hermione said, trying to comfort him.  
  
"I wanted to make sure she was okay." He continued. "And I watched her as she went outside. Then she went into the forest."  
  
"The forest!?" Hermione asked shocked to hear such a thing. "Did she come out? Is she okay? Where is she?"  
  
The boy started crying.  
  
"I saw her come out, but I couldn't do anything! I couldn't do anything!"  
  
Hermione went over to the boy.  
  
"It's okay." she whispered. "What happened?"  
  
He tried his best to stop crying and took a deep breath.  
  
"She and this boy ran out of the forest screaming. It looked like sparks were flying after them. And then she fell as she ran, and the boy came over, summoned his broom and put her on it, and they flew off! And I couldn't do anything to help her!"  
  
"Do you know who the boy was?" Hermione asked frantically.  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"Yes, that mean Slytherin seeker."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
******  
  
  
  
Draco took Ginny firmly by the hand, a little to firmly, to show that he was in control. She grudgingly allowed herself to be tugged along, silent tears still streaming down her pretty face under her hood. Draco almost felt sorry for her, but then again it wasn't his fault. She shouldn't have gotten herself involved.  
  
They walked through the doors of the bank and down the corridor, as all the goblins eyed them with much dislike. Draco went over to the head goblin, the one his father always ordered around. The goblin stared at Draco, daring him to demand something of him.  
  
"I need seven-hundred galleons removed from my vault, and exchanged for muggle money." Draco said, in a voice his father commonly used when ordering people around.  
  
The goblin sighed.  
  
"I need your name, vault number, password, and signature."  
  
"I thought you had to go down to your vault to get the money." Ginny said.  
  
"It's one of those high security vaults Weasley, only a goblin can open it. If anyone else tries to open it, they get sucked in, although we never leave more than 700 galleons in there." He replied.  
  
"Here." Draco said, as he gave the goblin back the form he had just filled out. "I'm in kind of a hurry too."  
  
The goblin waved another goblin over, a fat one, who took the form and disappeared.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny away from where the goblin was seated.  
  
"Do you have pockets?" he asked.  
  
"Pockets? My robes have pockets."  
  
"No, not your robes. Your clothing."  
  
Ginny looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Uh, yeah my jeans have pockets." She said.  
  
"Good, oh here comes the goblin."  
  
The goblin approached, carrying quite a large sum of muggle money.  
  
Draco took the money, grabbed Ginny and left.  
  
Once they were outside, he handed a few hundred pounds to Ginny and told her to stuff as much into her muggle type clothing as she could. She looked at him like he was crazy, but did what he said anyway, which Draco was glad for, because he didn't feel like arguing. She had probably never seen so much money in her whole life. She probably didn't mind stuffing money into her pockets.  
  
They went to the Leaky Cauldron, which was a pub, so it also stayed open late, passed through and went out into muggle London.  
  
"Take off your robes now, and don't do anything stupid." He warned her again.  
  
Draco took off his robes also, rolled them up and stuffed them under his arm.  
  
He summoned a taxi and pushed Ginny in, and then climbed in after her.  
  
"Hi kids! I'm Pete. Where to?" the driver said.  
  
"A hotel." Draco replied.  
  
"Which un? There's lotsa hotels 'round here."  
  
"It doesn't matter, which ever one you recommend."  
  
Draco looked over at Ginny, who wore a horrified expression on her face. He took a chance and scooted right up next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She squirmed and tried to push him away, but he held on tight.  
  
"Where you planning on sleeping on a park bench?" he whispered a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"I can't believe you- you."  
  
"What?" He asked innocently, squeezing her even tighter.  
  
"Get off me! I can't breathe!"  
  
He leaned in closer, and spoke right into her ear.  
  
"Awww, poor thing."  
  
Draco felt her shiver and she once again tried to push him away, but he grabbed her chin, and planted his lips firmly on hers.  
  
That stopped her squirming.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Oh no! more suspense! I have a habit of doing that :o) Okay next chapter: G/D at the hotel, more twists and turns, and whatever else I think of at the last moment! As always, I love to hear your thoughts! 


	7. A Matter of Trust

Disclaimer: Own nothing!  
  
A/N: I really have no idea were this story is going! Anyhoot, I like this chapter, and I hope you all do too!  
  
  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 7 A Matter of Trust  
  
******  
  
Malfoy grabbed Ginny's hand as the cab pulled up in front of a hotel. She dug her fingernails into his palm, in payment for that little stunt he pulled in the car.  
  
"This un's a nice hotel," Pete said. "Affordable too."  
  
"Thanks." Malfoy said as he handed Pete some money.  
  
He pulled Ginny roughly out of the cab and into the hotel's lobby. The place seemed nice enough, not a first class hotel, but good enough anyway. Not that Ginny was cared what the hotel looked like; she was still racking her brain for a way to get out.  
  
"We need a room." Malfoy said to the man at the desk.  
  
"Excuse me!?" Ginny said. "Sorry sir, he means two rooms."  
  
"One room."  
  
"Two rooms!"  
  
Draco smirked at Ginny. Why couldn't she bring herself to kill him?  
  
"Fine, two rooms." He finally said.  
  
The desk clerk gave them a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding me.' But then went on like nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"What name shall I put down for the rooms?" he asked.  
  
"D- uh, Derek- Clemens." Malfoy said, after faltering for a second.  
  
"Uh huh." The clerk gave him an unbelieving look, but told him the price, and Malfoy paid.  
  
Malfoy took the keys, and steered Ginny away.  
  
"Derek Clemens?" Ginny said, trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"What? Do you think I'm going to put my real name down?"  
  
"Well anything's better than Draco Malfoy anyway." Ginny said smugly.  
  
"And your new name," he went on as if Ginny hadn't said anything. "Will be Gertrude- uh Gertrude Cox."  
  
"Aha. No." She said bluntly. "My name is Ginny Weasley, and I'm not going along with all this crap."  
  
Malfoy just ignored her.  
  
"Here's our rooms." He said.  
  
They had reached room number, 113 and 115, which was next to it.  
  
"Here's your key." He handed her the key that said 113 on it. Ginny gaped at him.  
  
"You're giving me the key?"  
  
"Well why shouldn't I Weasley? It's your room. You were the one who demanded two rooms in the first place. I would have been just fine with one." He smiled that obnoxious smirk that made him look even hotter.  
  
She blushed, which made her even angrier and more embarrassed.  
  
"I don't even want to be here! I want to be in my own dormitory back at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Shut Up! I thought you had realized by now that isn't possible!" He said. "Would you please just take your key and go before you wake everyone up!"  
  
"It's not like having a key is going to do me any good. You don't trust me, you'll lock me in." She replied angrily.  
  
"Oh but I do trust you Weasley! You know better than to try anything stupid by now don't you?" Malfoy said in a threatening voice.  
  
Ginny thought this over for a moment. She should try and make Malfoy believe that she was frightened of him. She could probably use that to her advantage. She looked at Malfoy and gulped, and put on her best frightened face. It worked. He smirked again and thrust the key into her hand.  
  
"Hope you sleep well." He laughed as he unlocked his own door.  
  
Ginny could not understand how he could take this so lightly. It was like he was enjoying all of it. Ginny didn't see anything funny about this situation. Voldemort was hunting them down at this moment, and Malfoy acted like he could care less. What in the hell was going on?  
  
Ginny decided she could care less. This was her chance. A chance to get away. If Malfoy had kept his word, and hadn't put any spells on the door, then she might be able to make it. 'I trust you Weasley. Ha! What a moron.' But Ginny wouldn't think about what could happen to her if Malfoy caught her. Or worse, if Voldemort caught her.  
  
She now looked around her room. It had two double beds, with cheap blankets on them, a bathroom, which had a nice sized tub, and a small kitchenette. She stared at the clock on the dresser. It was a little past one in the morning. She would wait thirty minutes, and then make her escape. Ginny pressed her ear up against the wall that divided her and Malfoy's rooms. She listened for a while, as she heard him moving around, and then there was silence. He must have gone to bed. The silence in Ginny's own room was becoming unbearable. The clock ticked slowly on, as it had all night. Tick tock tick tock. Finally the clock's large hand pushed itself, ever so slowly, onto the six. It was finally 1:30. Ginny pressed her ear up against the wall once more, and heard nothing. She quietly walked to the door, and gingerly touched the knob. Nothing happened. No alarm went off. Well, what had she been expecting? She turned it, and felt the door slide open. Malfoy hadn't locked it! Her heart leapt with joy, as she slid the door open a bit wider, squeezed through, and turned around to silently close it.  
  
That's when she felt it. That's when she knew something was wrong. She froze, still facing the door, her hand still on the knob as she closed it.  
  
"Well, well, well."  
  
Ginny whipped around. There was Malfoy, sitting in an overstuffed chair, diagonally across from her. She wouldn't have been able to see him if she had peered out of her door first.  
  
"Nice try Weasley."  
  
He looked totally relaxed. As if he had been planning to spend the night out in the hall. He leaned back casually in the chair, his legs stretched out into the walkway, and studied Ginny.  
  
"I thought you trusted me." Ginny finally said.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Yes you do that very well."  
  
"Thank you." He took it as a compliment. "You see Weasley, I'm not a very trusting person."  
  
Ginny stood there for a moment. 'Run!' her brain screamed. That's what she did. But she knew it was hopeless. Even as she set off, running as fast as her ankle would allow, she saw Malfoy out of the corner of her eye jump out of his seat. He had her in a matter of seconds. He took out his wand, still holding onto Ginny, and pointed it at her door. It swung open and he dragged her inside with him, turned around, and locked the door, and stuck the wand into the back pocket of his jeans. Ginny rested her eyes on the wand. She had to get it. Malfoy shoved her up against the wall.  
  
"I don't like it when people don't do what I say." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You do take after your father." She replied. Oops. Bad timing. Malfoy's face turned red. She had yet to see him this angry.  
  
"Don't you ever compare me to my father!"  
  
Ginny lost all of her courage. She was really scared now. The only glimmer of hope left was to get that wand.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. Malfoy looked at her unbelievingly. "I'm sorry." She said again. Malfoy dropped his hands to his side, and looked down, saying nothing. Ginny walked towards him. 'What am I doing?!' She stood in front of him, and took his chin in her hand. She looked into his startled eyes for a moment, before bringing her face up to his. She traced his lips with her finger, whispering things she herself couldn't even understand. He just stared at her, unmoving, watching and waiting. Finally he wrapped her up in his arms, and their mouths came together. Ginny sighed, as her emotions ran wild. She moved her hands down his back, and she felt what she had forgotten about. The wand. Draco deepened the kiss as she grasped the wand in her hand. Why did he make her feel this way? Why was she hesitating and allowing this to last longer? A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she kept her eyes shut tight. She breathed him in, and all her thoughts were blocked. She could think of nothing but him. No spells came to her mind. She dropped the wand, and pushed him away. But he would have none of that.  
  
"Let me kiss you." He whispered into her ear. He began planting a trial of kisses down her neck.  
  
"No. Please just let me be." she pushed him away again. He stepped back. Onto the wand. He looked down and saw it.  
  
"Oh, I get it now. This is what it was all about." He said as he picked up the wand.  
  
Ginny felt bad. Maybe that had been her original plan. She couldn't remember. But what did it matter? She had used him to get to the wand. So what? He had kidnapped her! But why did that kiss feel so good?  
  
"See, I can use people to get what I want too. We do have something in common." She replied, as she watched him become angry once again. But to her surprise, he didn't say anything. Just turned around and strode out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Ginny ran over to the door, and turned the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. She heard Malfoy's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's locked this time Weasley. Sweet dreams."  
  
Ginny sank to the cold floor and cried.  
  
******  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the first year boy, whose name was Jimmy, all sat staring at Dumbledore. Harry had just finished telling him everything, including what Jimmy had told Hermione. Dumbledore stared striaght ahead, a glaze in his eyes. Harry could tell that Dumbledore was not himself. There was something else wrong.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore didn't move or speak. Just continued staring at nothing.  
  
Finally he spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"Harry, did I ever tell you the reason why they say that I am the one wizard Voldemorts afraid of?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, they were gawking at Dumbledore. 'What does that have to do with Ginny?' Harry wondered.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry this one's so short! Don't hate me! Review! 


	8. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K Rowling. The bizarre plot is mine. :o)  
  
A/N: I have had so many qualms about this chapter. I've re-written it like 4 times! I'm a very individual person, and refuse to have my fic like so many others, (although it may very well be) hence this strange chapter. You'll find out why Voldemort fears Dumbledore in this chapter. And let me tell you, it's-um different (hehe). Enjoy!  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 8 Painful Memories  
  
******  
  
"Have you found them yet?" Voldemort snapped, as Lucius Malfoy strode into the room.  
  
"Yes my lord, they are staying at a muggle hotel in London." he replied. "One of the Death Eaters spotted them in Diagon Alley, and followed."  
  
"Good. This whole ordeal has been very bothersome."  
  
Lucius hesitated a moment.  
  
"Would you like us to go in and perform the killing curse?" he asked.  
  
"Well well, to perform the curse on your own son is very honoring to me Lucius." Voldemort said. "But first tell me more about the girl. Is she not Arthur Weasley's daughter?"  
  
"Yes master, you are correct. All of that man's children are cursed with red hair. She was the one I gave your diary too, but of course that ended in disaster. Potter is friends with the Weasleys, I have seen them together a number of times. I would dearly like to perform the curse on her myself!"  
  
"Hmm. You say that Potter is friends with them?"  
  
"Yes my-  
  
Voldemort impatiently interrupted him.  
  
"Tell me Lucius," he said. "Would Potter once again risk his life to save the girl?"  
  
A could, cruel smile formed on Lucius' face.  
  
"I want them followed." Voldemort said. "I want it all very inconspicuous. Find out where they are headed. I want to make Potter sweat before we do anything. Just follow them!"  
  
******  
  
"But first," Dumbledore went on. "I think it's time that one of us headed back up to bed." He looked over at Jimmy, who sat there dumb-founded. "Jimmy, go and get some rest. Don't think to much on what has happened tonight, and don't tell anyone about what we have discussed." Jimmy nodded a determined and proud nod. He stood up importantly, as if daring anyone to try and pry out the information he withheld secretly inside himself.  
  
"But Professor!" Ron finally cut in as Jimmy left the office. "What about Ginny? Shouldn't we be out looking for her?! I mean Malfoy kidnapped her!"  
  
Dumbledore looked down on Ron through the half-moon spectacles hanging on the end of his long nose.  
  
"I believe something else happened here tonight. Something that our friend Jimmy did not witness. And now I think it's time that I filled in the missing pieces for you three, especially for you Harry. "  
  
Harry glanced up and looked into Dumbledore's eyes. He was still worried about Ginny, but Dumbledore knew what he was doing. And he wanted to hear what he had to say. Harry nodded to show that he was ready for the information that the headmaster was about to lay on him.  
  
Ron sat back and sighed, Harry could tell that he really wanted to go and try to find Ginny. Harry felt the same way, but as Dumbledore began speaking, his attention was diverted from Ginny for a moment.  
  
"Years back," Dumbledore began. "When Voldmort was strong and everyone feared him, your father and mother Harry, worked with me as aurors. Voldemort was steadily killing off any resistance the ministry put up against him, and there weren't enough of us left. Then one day, Severus Snape came to me and repented from his evil ways, but that is a different story which is between Professor Snape and myself. Anyway, he became our best spy, because he was very close to Voldemort. Severus was able to tell me many things I had not known, and one in particular caught my attention. Voldemort had begun performing the Amplifino Spell on a select few of his followers." Dumbledore looked up. "Do any of you know what that spell is?"  
  
Harry and Ron both glanced at Hermione.  
  
"The Amplifino Spell is performed by one with great power. He is able to withdraw portions of that power and give it to another. It amplifies or enhances the other's capabilities without making the giver lose any." she said without missing a beat.  
  
"Could you repeat that in English?" Ron asked Dumbledore.  
  
"As Miss Granger has accurately stated, it simply means that Voldemort was able to give some of his dark magic to others. It's a hard process, but Voldemort was able to do it, without losing any of his own power. Meaning that he could make others powerful, but not so powerful that they might become a threat to him."  
  
Harry was speechless. This was all new to him. His parent were aurors!?  
  
"But why did Voldemort do this?" he asked.  
  
"Voldemort had plans to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and the rest of the aurors. But the aurors put up a good fight, and Voldemort wanted more powerful servants. By this time Severus had gained much of Voldemort's trust, and Voldemort wanted him to be the first servant that he would perform the Amplifino Spell on. Severus came to me saying that he would not go through with it, he didn't want more dark magic within himself. He was afraid it would be too much of a temptation. But we couldn't have a faithful Death Eater telling Voldemort that he didn't want more dark power! It was a place of great honor to be chosen by the Dark Lord. But Professor Snape came up with the idea of me going in his place. He would make a polyjuice potion for me, and I would take on his looks. Then I would go to Voldemort and he would perform the spell on me. And we would be able to use that dark magic that he gave me against him and the Death Eaters."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry.  
  
"Your parents agreed with this idea, as much as James disliked Professor Snape. Things were getting to out of hand, and too many people were dying. Lily had just given birth to you, which meant we were already short an auror, and James was getting worried. I reluctantly agreed, although honestly the thought of having Voldemort transferring powerful dark magic into my body terrified me."  
  
All of the sudden Hermione sat straight up in her seat.  
  
"But Professor! If this was all before Harry's parents, you know, were- before they passed away," she stopped, glancing at Harry, hesitant to go on.  
  
"It's okay." Harry said. "Go on."  
  
She continued. "If this was all before that, and you and Professor Snape were disguised as Death Eaters, how come you didn't know that Wormtail- Peter was one of them? Was he not the Potter's Secret Keeper?"  
  
"Ah, very good question. You see the only one who really knew whom all the Death Eaters were was the Dark Lord. Your name was not revealed unless you chose to reveal it, and that could be dangerous. Many times Professor Snape tried to get some of their names, but it was hard information to come by, and there were so many Death Eaters at that point, it was almost impossible to know who was who. I'm afraid we did not know that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater. Actually, we thought he was on our side- he and James were friends you know."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said. "So did Voldemort really perform the spell on you?"  
  
Yes, he would summon Professor Snape, and I would go in his place to meet with him in secret, disguised as Severus. Each meeting, Voldemort would perform the spell, giving me powers a little at a time, testing me or who he thought was Severus, to see how much I could handle. It was terrifying. This new magic got me thinking on all the things I could accomplish with it, not all of them good. But the resistance group as we called it helped me through, encouraged me on. But I messed up-," Dumbledore faded off for a moment, a painful look in his eyes.  
  
"Professor? Are you all right?" Hermione asked with concern.  
  
"What? Oh yes, I'm fine dear. Painful memories you know." He forced a bit of a smile.  
  
"Anyway, one of those meetings went on especially long. Voldemort had performed the spell on me again, but this time he gave more power over to me than I think he meant to give. It had taken longer than an hour, and I had forgotten to take the potion again. So of course I began to get my own appearance back, and Voldemort recognized me. We began to duel, and it was my first chance to use the dark magic I had withheld. That magic combined with the good powers I had, helped me to overpower him in a way I had not thought I was capable of. It was a very close fight, I was becoming very drained, but I kept trying to kill him. Finally, I had to make my escape, because I was so weary and knew if I tried to hold on any longer, it could be a fatal ending on my part."  
  
The room was silent after the headmaster finished speaking. Hermione had tears in her eyes, Ron was fiddling with his thumbs, and Harry just sat staring.  
  
"So, you had good powers that you-know-who didn't have," Ron broke the silence. "And with those, and the magic Voldemort had given you, you were able to duel with him as an equal opponent."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"So that's why Voldemort is afraid of you? Because he had finally met an equal opponent?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, he knew the strength of his own powers, and he knew that I had obtained quite a lot of them."  
  
"But, if our side was so strong now, because of the addition of your powers, then why did my parents have to go into hiding?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and that pained look came into his face again.  
  
"That's where Peter Pettigrew comes in again. We found out that someone had leaked information to Voldemort, about the Potters. We didn't know who it was then, and we didn't know it was Peter until everything was set straight in your third year."  
  
"What information?" Harry inquired again.  
  
Dumbledore paused in serious thought, trying to decide if he would tell. He looked down at Harry, who had waited so patiently and so long to know why his parents had to die.  
  
"Because Harry, you are the last remaining heir of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
******  
  
Ginny finally dragged herself to bed in the wee hours of the morning. She didn't understand herself, she didn't understand Malfoy, and she didn't understand why no one had come to rescue her yet.  
  
Images of her family flew into her head. She had never wanted to see her mum so badly before in her life. She even missed Ron. Which was pretty unusual. Ginny wished she had a muggle gun with her.  
  
"I'd shoot Malfoy if I did. Save Voldemort the trouble." she muttered, as she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. But everything was beginning to make a little more since now.  
  
"Gryffindor's heir?!" Ron said in amazement. "Bloody hell Harry! You're related to Godric Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort had plenty of reasons why he didn't want the last line of Godric Gryffindor remaining. Remember pulling Godric's sword out of the Sorting Hat in the Chamber of Secrets Harry?" he pointed to the sword, which he kept in there in his office.  
  
"Yes." But the mention of the Chamber of Secrets pushed Ginny back into his mind. Apparently it did the same for Ron.  
  
"What's happened to Ginny Professor? Do you know where she is?" Ron asked, with distress in his voice.  
  
Dumbledore hesitated before replying.  
  
"I have reason to believe that Voldemort was here tonight, and that both Draco and Ginny were in his presence."  
  
"What!?!" the three of them exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Of course I didn't realize it until it was too late. But wherever they are now, I have a feeling that they're safer there than here."  
  
"What do you mean by 'until it was too late?'" Ron asked.  
  
"Until after Draco and Ginny had flown off." Dubledore replied.  
  
"Oh." Ron said with relief, but the worry was still there.  
  
"Voldemort was here tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore's face clouded over. "Along with Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"With a little help from Harry's map."  
  
******  
  
Ginny awoke with a start. Draco Malfoy was standing above her bed.  
  
"Good morning. I hope you slept well. Would you like some breakfast?" he pointed to a plate of eggs and toast.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!? Get out of my room!"  
  
"I only came to wake you up! We've got to get a move on!"  
  
Ginny glanced at her clock. It was six o'clock in the morning. She had only slept about two hours!  
  
"Well you don't have to come into my room to wake me up! And I'm going back to sleep. I didn't have a very good night!" she turned her back to him again.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Malfoy walked around to the other side of her bed, where she lay with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"No! Get up!"  
  
Ginny turned over again. But this time Malfoy lurched forward. He grabbed her, pulled her up and out of the bed, as if she were as light as a feather. Ginny had to steady herself against him, it had all happened so fast, and her ankle hurt even worse now. He took her hand to steady her, and caught her eye.  
  
"How's your ankle?" he asked in what seemed to be a sincere tone.  
  
This really surprised Ginny; she couldn't remember Malfoy ever saying something nice.  
  
"It's fine." she snapped. That was a lie. She tried walking forward to prove it, but stumbled and fell into Malfoy again.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Apparently not." he said, this time in a happier tone, as if he was enjoying watching her limp around.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!" he yelled.  
  
Ginny realized she couldn't make him. She didn't have control over anything. Life pretty much sucked right about now.  
  
Malfoy smirked again. "Come on Weasley, grow up sometime already."  
  
Ginny glared at him.  
  
"You sit there and bicker with me," he continued. "When you know it's a hopeless cause for you in the end. You aren't going anywhere. You're staying with me."  
  
Ginny was determined to prove him wrong.  
  
A/N: Please don't flame me! But let me know my mistakes in a pleasant manner! I seriously thought about just throwing this whole story out, and starting over, but because of all the phenomenal reviews, I have continued. So I express my deep gratitude to you guys who reviewed! I love you! 


	9. Arguments

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: If only these characters were mine..  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my crazy english/literature teacher, who in her own strange way inspired me to write this.  
  
A/N: Chapter 9! Wow, I can't believe I've actually gotten this far! Oh, and to my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Brings tears to my eyes just thinking about all of those great reviews. Keep the thoughts coming!  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 9 Arguments  
  
******  
  
Draco couldn't believe how stubborn that girl could be. She refused to eat any of the food he had brought her, she was constantly glaring at him, and she argued with him about everything.  
  
"What is the matter with you? Get ready and let's go!" he demanded.  
  
She looked up, eminent anger shining on her face.  
  
"What's the matter with me?!" she asked in a sardonic tone. "I'll tell you what's the matter with me Malfoy! I saved your life, and then you repay me by kidnapping me, kissing me, and telling me that I'm going to have to live my life in constant fear of being found by Voldemort!"  
  
"Damnit Ginny! You know very well that half of that isn't true! You didn't save my life! I would have been fine on my own! But no!! You have to run in there and screw everything up!"  
  
"So you wanted to become a Death Eater? Wanted to have Voldemort in complete control over your life? Wanted to turn out like your father!?" she shot back.  
  
"What if I did Weasley?" he walked towards her, his eyes not moving from hers. She began to back up against the wall. "What if I didn't mind? What if I wanted to become one?"  
  
She took a deep, frightened breath.  
  
"Then why didn't you stay with them? Why did you run away?"  
  
Draco was inches away from her. He frowned but didn't answer her question. He didn't know if he ever would. Hell, he didn't know what he was doing. Draco pulled up the sleeve on his right arm, to revel the now dim mark that had shone so brightly the night before. He saw Ginny shiver as he thrust his arm in her face.  
  
"Do you see this Weasley?"  
  
She looked at it, a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Yes" she finally answered, timidly.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm not being controlled by it?" he asked threateningly  
  
"I never said anything about you being controlled by it."  
  
"But if I am, that could make me even more dangerous couldn't it?"  
  
"What are you trying to get at?!" she asked, her fears beginning to overwhelm her.  
  
"What I'm trying to say Weasley, is that you have no idea what happened between Voldemort, my father, and I. I could be under control of this mark right now! Or you know what? I could be kidnapping you because that's what Voldemort told me to do, and I want to become one of his 'faithful followers'!" he dropped his arm, and moved even closer to her.  
  
"Well which one is it?" she whispered. "Are you under the curse of the mark, or are you doing this on purpose, for yourself and for Voldemort?"  
  
He looked deep into her eyes. The fire that had been there the night before had burnt out. Her eyes had become full of fear and hurt emotions, any trace of happiness gone. And it was all his fault. He sighed and took her chin into his hand. She winced, as though afraid at the prospect of having a true Death Eater touching her. But he wasn't a Death Eater. He hated Voldemort and his father with more of a vengeance than could be imagined. And it didn't feel as though he were being controlled by that forsaken mark on his arm. No the truth of the matter was, that he was simply scared. Scared for himself, and surprisingly enough, scared for Weasley. He just knew that Hogwarts wasn't the place to be. His father had known that Dumbledore was getting older, losing his strength to fight.  
  
"Neither." He finally said. "I'm not being controlled by the mark, and I'm not a Death Eater. I am not like my father."  
  
******  
  
As Ginny gazed into the eyes of a boy, who was much to young to have to go through the things he had experienced, she saw what he was thinking. Saw the worry, anger, hate, and many other things she couldn't determine. And for some reason she believed his answer. But what did it matter? He had still kidnapped her, without a reasonable explanation. She jerked her chin out of his grasp and took on a new determination.  
  
"So are you planning on living in a hotel the rest of your life? In the muggle world of all places!? I thought your family hated muggles."  
  
"We do." He responded carelessly.  
  
"Then what do you have planned for your future? My future? Because we can't forget that you're in control here, that I can't live my own life anymore." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm so glad you've finally figured that out." He replied. "It took you long enough."  
  
"Just because I figured it out, doesn't mean I've excepted it." She replied haughtily. "Now if you'll kindly step aside so that I may go wash my face.  
  
He looked at her, that old smirk of amusement beginning to break through.  
  
"Sure thing Weasley." He said as he moved away.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"It's Ginny. My name is Ginny. If I'm going to have to spend so much time with you, I at least want to hear my first name."  
  
"I don't know," he said, as if thinking hard about it. He smirked at her. "Using your first name could cause me to want to kiss you again."  
  
"Oh don't worry about that." She responded. "Because it's not going to happen." And for the first time in a long while she smiled, even if it was a bit more of a smirk.  
  
******  
  
Harry looked out of Dumbledore's office window. A pale pink and orange was beginning to shine through, the first hints of morning. It was going to be a beautiful day, but Harry didn't see the beauty in it. He felt alone, and nauseous, even though he wasn't hungry, and Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore were still in the room. But Harry didn't see them. Didn't notice the tears in Hermione's eyes, the anguish on Ron's face, or the way Dumbledore was staring at him, a mix of sorrow and pity displayed in his expression.  
  
"I don't know why Voldemort had Draco Malfoy out there last night," Dumbledore said sadly. "And I don't know what happened. I'm terribly sorry that Ginny had to be involved, that she had to run for her life. But Voldemort I'm sure saw her and he will be looking for them both now. I will do my best to bring Ginny home, but it could be hard. I am old and weary, and my bones aren't as reliable as in younger years."  
  
"I know why Ginny had to be involved." Ron said, anger growing in his voice. "That piece of- piece of dirt- Malfoy did it to her! He probably kidnapped her to bring her to Voldemort! He's following in the footsteps of his father! Becoming a faithful Death Eater, he-"  
  
"Ron!" Dumbledore interrupted. "That just doesn't make any since, if he had wanted to turn Ginny over to Voldemort, he could have done so very easily! But he didn't, I watched the map and I saw him helping her, and then they left Hogwarts grounds together, Voldemort running after them." He paused.  
  
"No Mr. Weasley, I don't think Draco is working for Voldemort. He stunned his own father, and that would have been enough for them to kill him, without a second thought."  
  
"Do you think Malfoy will bring Ginny back once he thinks they're safe Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
******  
  
Ginny carefully walked into her room's bathroom, she had thought her ankle was sprained, but she was able to walk on in now. Of course she didn't know that Draco had put a healing spell on it. She glanced at herself in the mirror. That's when she realized she had none of what she called her "necessities". Her hair was wind-blown and knotty, she had no shampoo, brush, toothbrush, or make-up. The type of things no girl can live without. Not to mention she had no change of clothes! She was still in her navy low-cut sweater and worn jeans that she had thrown on after the quidditch match.  
  
"Ugh!" she yelled. She stormed out of the bathroom to face Draco.  
  
"How do you think I'm gonna survive without all my stuff!?"  
  
Malfoy looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ginny huffed, thoroughly frustrated. 'Boys! Of course he wouldn't know what I'm talking about!'  
  
"Look at me! I'm a wreck!"  
  
He looked her over, very meticulously, and Ginny felt her cheeks turn red.  
  
"Stop! I don't want you looking at me anymore!"  
  
He smirked, and finally brought his eyes up to her face. Ginny glared at him, trying with all her might to keep from going over there and smacking him. He sighed and brought out his wand.  
  
"I'll perform the cleaning spell on you, and then we'll go out and buy you some different clothes." He waved his wand, and instantly Ginny felt refreshed. Her clothes smelled like they had just been washed, and as she ran her hand through her hair it was soft and silky to her touch.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered unwillingly.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"I suppose." She muttered again. She turned to walk to the door, passed through the kitchenette, but froze at the sight before her. Malfoy stopped abruptly behind her, and almost tripped. He cursed and glared at Ginny.  
  
"What now!?" he said angrily  
  
Ginny stared at the object on the little table in the corner of the kitchenette. Why hadn't she noticed that telephone the night before!?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: okey. hmm what do you all think? I promise to get the plot moving along soon :o) 


	10. A Pink Passion

Disclaimer: ..not mine  
  
A/N: Umm not too much for me to say here. So here's Ch. 10!  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 10 A Pink Passion  
  
******  
  
"My Goodness!" Dumbledore said, as he seemed to finally come out of deep thought. "It's already dawn! You three run up to bed and at least try to get a little rest. Check to see if Ginny has managed to come back. Well wait-"  
  
He paused and opened a drawer in his desk. Harry watched as the headmaster brought out his dearly beloved Maurader's Map. Professor Dumbledore quickly scanned it, searching for a miniscule figure labeled 'Ginny Weasley' or 'Draco Malfoy'. But it was obvious by the expression on his face as he lowered the map that neither were to be found.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this just yet." Dumbledore continued. "If people begin to question you about Ginny's whereabouts, say she got sick and was sent home."  
  
Harry thought that this was probably the only time in his life that he would ever hear Dumbledore persuading someone to lie.  
  
"And don't worry about owling your parents Ron." He said glancing at Ron, who seemed to be itching to get out of his seat, "I'll do it." He sighed. "But it's not going to be good news to have to send to Arthur and Molly, I'm going to hate seeing them as upset as they will be when they find out."  
  
But "upset" was hardly the word to describe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's reactions. That same day, as soon as Molly received that letter, as she was doing some laundry, they came to Hogwarts. After classes were dismissed for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Professor McGonagal approached them in the Great Hall.  
  
"Your parents are here Ron." Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked up from their plates which none of them had touched, and stared at McGonagal. "They want to see you three." She continued, obviously trying to be gentle and kind about the whole situation. Dumbledore must have informed her, Harry could see the pain in her face too.  
  
The three of them silently stood up and followed Professor McGonagal to the Staff Room, where she ushered them in and left.  
  
"Oh Ron!!!" Molly Weasley yelled as she instantly moved towards them and gathered them in a huge hug, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Mr. Weasley stood to the side, he seemed to be rocking himself back and forth, his eyes shining with tears, and his hands stuffed nervously in his pockets. Dumbledore also stood to the side, tall and erect, surveying the scene with a look of mourning.  
  
"We'll get my baby back!" Molly said through sobs. "Just you wait and see! We'll get her back!"  
  
Harry patted her on the back as comfortingly as he could.  
  
"Yes we will." He whispered more to himself than to the others. "Just you wait and see Malfoy. We will get her back."  
  
******  
  
Malfoy laughed as he realized Ginny was staring at the telephone.  
  
"It wouldn't have worked if you had tried." He said mockingly. "What, do you think I failed Muggle Studies or something?"  
  
Ginny glared at him.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me." "Well, I didn't. I put a curse on it before I walked out last night. Besides, who are you going to call? Now come on!"  
  
Ginny finally obeyed. He thought of everything!  
  
Once they were outside the hotel, Malfoy summoned another cab. But the driver of this cab didn't look half as friendly as Pete had been.  
  
Ginny sat in silence in the back seat, as far away from Malfoy as possible. He had said they were going to get some new clothes, which in a way brightened the day just a bit for Ginny, but it also troubled her. If Malfoy was willing to spend money on new clothes, that meant he really was going to try and keep them both out of sight from the wizarding world. She wanted to know where he planned on taking her.  
  
"Where are we going?" she finally asked.  
  
"To get some new clothes."  
  
"No, where are we going to stay, you know like when nighttime comes around again?" she replied, feeling another argument coming on.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said in a hushed tone.  
  
"I think I have a right to know."  
  
"Well I don't think you do."  
  
"Tell me!!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I will if you tell me!"  
  
"Fine." He replied, obviously ticked. He pulled out a muggle newspaper from his back pocket. "I found an add for a place that a retired couple put up for rent." He pointed to the add, and read, "Second floor of charming cottage for rent. Located on a 300acre lot, with a pond. Affordable, and only about an hour away from London. 12 Honey-" but he cut off.  
  
"What do you need to know the address for?" he smirked, as they pulled up to a nice designer clothing store. But he had already given away a lot Ginny realized. And she memorized that information, as he pulled her out of the cab.  
  
But Draco didn't notice that he left the newspaper in there. He also didn't see the shady figure approach the cab after they left, and didn't see that figure talking to the driver, handing over a large amount of bills in the process- for some much needed information for Voldemort.  
  
******  
  
Shortly after, on 12 Honeydew Lane, in a finely built remodeled cottage, sat Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher. They were a retired couple, happily married for forty-six years. Mr. Fletcher (Michael Fletcher) smiled over the top of his newspaper, as he watched his wife Rose working on her knitting. The blanket she was making was pink- like everything else she owned. Rose loved the color pink, and when they had bought the cottage, and the land surrounding it, she had wanted to paint their bedroom a pale pink. Michael had immediately refused that idea, he couldn't think he could take waking up to pink walls every morning. But after seeing the hurt look on Rose's face when her proposal was declined, he promised to paint the master bathroom pink. And he kept that promise, and allowed Rose to decorate the house however she wished (as long as there wasn't too much pink.) She did, throwing in small touches of pink in different places, like the centerpiece of the dining room table, and so on.  
  
This particular blanket was for the grandchild that they hoped for soon. Their only son Marty had finally met a girl he was very attracted to, and he had mentioned that they might get married. Rose, thrilled at the prospect, had immediately started knitting pink bibs, clothes, socks, and blankets.  
  
"If they even get married Rose, and if they even have a kid, what if it is a boy? Do you think Marty would want to put pink clothes on a boy?" he had asked her one day shortly after she had started on her pink knitting for the baby Marty knew nothing about.  
  
"It'll be a girl." She retorted, without a pause.  
  
"And how might I ask do you know that? They aren't even married yet!"  
  
Rose looked up at him, her smooth face breaking into only a few wrinkles as she smiled.  
  
"Trust me, it'll be a girl."  
  
Michael just sighed. Rose really was a bright person, but she believed in little superstitious things too. He remembered her saying something about believing in witches and wizards. Michael had laughed it off, saying that she was crazy, but she remained firm in her belief.  
  
Marty was an artist, much to Michael's disappointment. He had hoped that his son would follow him up in Law as he had done his own father, but Marty was different, and a bit difficult. He had wanted to travel the world ever since he could talk, and after finding that he had some talent in drawing and painting, he left right after high school. They got an occasional postcard from the different places he would visit, with paintings of them that he had done himself on the front. The last one had been from someplace in Ireland, where he had met the girl, Annie. And then surprisingly enough, Marty called them, and talked for a long while. Michael thought maybe Annie had pushed into his head that it was time to settle down. They seemed to really be in love. He was even planning on spending Christmas there in Ireland with her. Christmas was usually the only holiday Marty came home on.  
  
"Goodness!" Rose said, bringing Michael out of his thoughts. "I'm almost out of my yarn!"  
  
"Which color?" Michael joked.  
  
Rose stood up, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know very well which color Michael!"  
  
Michael chuckled. "I'll get you some more when I go into town for more hay and oats. That horse eats more than and elephant."  
  
Michael was referring to Rose's horse, Julie. (Riding was another one of her passions.)  
  
"More coffee?" Rose asked as she went into the kitchen.  
  
"I guess I'll have one more cup before I leave-" but he was interrupted by a sharp knock at the front door.  
  
"I'll get it darling, don't get up." Rose said as she made her way down the hall.  
  
But before she even reached the door, it was blasted open with an ear- splitting sound. Rose screamed and fell back onto the floor. The sight that reached her eyes was the most frightening she had ever beheld.  
  
Michael sprang from his seat and skidded to a stop in the hallway. Two people in long black robes and masks were standing over his wife, one of them holding a stick-like thing at her forehead. Michael bounded forward.  
  
"Get the bloody hell out of my house!" he shouted at them. He pulled his wife up and shielded her with his body.  
  
"Oh but this isn't your house anymore." Came the cold reply from underneath the hood of the man's robes.  
  
"Go call the police." Michael whispered to Rose. "Run!"  
  
She began to back away, her face turning whiter by the second.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary." The hooded figure said.  
  
And before Michael had time to respond the man had raised his arm, pointing that stick at him.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Rose watched her husband crumple to the floor. She covered her mouth tears spilling over, and taking one last glance at her dearly loved husband, turned and ran to the kitchen, to the back door. She heard the swish of cloaks following her as she reached the back door, and pulled on it with all her might. It was locked. She fumbled with the lock, trying to get it to turn, she remembered Michael saying he was going to fix it soon, it got stuck to often. She screamed and yelled beating on the door with her shaking hands, but knew it was to late. Those things were in the kitchen. Rose turned and faced them. She would die boldly, like Michael had.  
  
"You're wizards from Satan." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"And you're one of the smartest muggles I've ever met. Not many muggles will admit that there are such things as wizards, even when they are in the face of death." The one that had killed Michael replied. "Except we're not from Satan, we're from Voldemort. But I guess that's close enough." He laughed and pointed his wand at her.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"I love you Michael." Rose whispered before the curse hit her. Then she too fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I swear I'll put more G/D in the next chapter!! I got kinda carried away with the other characters, I'm sorry!  
  
I really really wish I had enough time to write long detailed replies to everyone who reviewed, but I don't. But I want you all to know that I love every one of them and they are greatly appreciated. If you leave your e- mail in your review I promise to write and express my gratitude or answer any questions you might have! Thanx! ~Sydney 


	11. A Red Glow

Disclaimer: not mine!!  
  
A/N: hey! I'm in a big rush (about to go out of town for a couple of days) so you're lucky I got this up!! Hope you all enjoy! Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 11 A Red Glow  
  
  
  
******  
  
Draco dropped the bags he was carrying and gripped his right arm. Ginny turned to him, startled that he had let go of her so quickly, he had been gripping her hand to be sure she didn't try to get away or something like that. She watched as he bit his lip, his face turning red, and the way he clutched his arm. Then she realized what was going on. His mark must be burning. She stood next to him on the sidewalk, not knowing what to do. People on the street were beginning to stare at Draco, wondering what was wrong with him. He turned and looked at her, the pain still evident in his face, and he walked forward clumsily, as though he were about to fall over at any second. She grabbed the bags full of new clothing and followed him as he stumbled onto a side street, trying to get away from questioning eyes. Draco rolled up his sleeve, and Ginny gasped as she saw the mark burning brightly against his pale skin.  
  
Thoughts crossed through her mind. Should she try to make an escape, and just leave Malfoy to deal with his problems? Or should she stay and help him? Ginny glanced at him. He was rested against the wall of a building, his head tilted upwards, his eyes shut tightly, his chest rising and falling in great gasps as he struggled to find breath. She timidly approached him, still wondering what she should do. 'This could be my opportunity to get away!' she screamed at herself. But she couldn't leave him-and she couldn't figure out why.  
  
He glared at her as she rested her small hand against his chest.  
  
"Keep away!" he muttered through clenched teeth. "Neither you nor I know what I might be capable of."  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do?" she asked, as she felt his racing heart through his chest. So he had a heart after all.  
  
He glared at her again, and was about to reply, when he let out an awful moan and sank to the ground.  
  
Ginny dropped down to her hands and knees and shook him hard.  
  
"Snap out of it Malfoy!!" she yelled at him.  
  
And to Ginny's astonishment he did. But there was something wrong with him. He raised his head slowly, a glow in his eyes that Ginny felt burn through her. His hand left the clutch of his right arm, and he moved towards her, that smug of evil plastered on his face.  
  
Ginny began to scramble backwards, a dark alley was not the place to be trapped with an insane Death Eater.  
  
"Where are you going?" came an icy voice. It was Draco's voice.  
  
Ginny scrambled up, her knees shaking, her feet trying desperately to move faster. But she watched as his perfect figure moved menacingly towards her, the glow in his eyes becoming even more evident.  
  
Her brain screamed at her, demanding that she get away. But her legs wouldn't obey.  
  
"You can't run." His voice again. "Face it Ginny, you don't want to run."  
  
He was directly in front of her now, and he picked up her arm, tracing it with his fingers. Ginny shivered at his touch, and was convinced that her knees were going to give way. He tilted his head towards her, an evil smile lingering on his lips.  
  
"Ginny.." He whispered her name in her ear. It sounded strange, but pleasant. She looked into his eyes again. But the glow wasn't there anymore. As quickly as it had come it was gone. She could even see the grayness of his eyes. Suddenly he grasped her arm in a tight grip, and she gasped in pain.  
  
"Let's go." He said coldly. And without hesitating, he grabbed the bags and pulled her into the darkness of the alleyway.  
  
******  
  
The Death Eater ripped off his mask and pulled back his hood, satisfied with a job well done. He, his wife, who also took off her mask as she walked up to stand beside him, and his daughter had all recently become trusted servants of Voldemort. Voldemort had given this job to him and his wife, for their daughter had now been exposed as a spy. They would watch over Lucius' son and the girl until Voldemort gave more instructions. He had happily excepted this challenge-no one was going to get away with putting Pansy in danger.  
  
Lucius Malfoy suddenly apparated into the kitchen of the late Michael Fletcher's cottage.  
  
"Ah, Peter Parkinson, once again you have successfully gotten the job done." He said as he looked down on the body of Rose Fletcher.  
  
"Yes Lucius after taking the potion everything will be ready."  
  
"Good, then you will wait for further instructions." Lucius said as he prepared to disapparate.  
  
"Yes, it is a pity though isn't it?" Peter said before Lucius had a chance to go. An expression of mock pity came over Peter's face. Lucius hesitated, well aware at what Parkinson was going on about, although he pretended not to understand.  
  
"Whatever do you mean Peter?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You know, this whole business with your own son deserting the Dark Side, after you were so convinced that he was ready. Quite a lot of trouble that boy's put us through."  
  
Lucius winced. He had gotten this from not only Voldemort but many other Death Eaters as well.  
  
"Yes, but I have disowned him, he is no longer my son." he replied coldly, ready to end the conversation and leave.  
  
Peter's wife, Claire Parkinson spoke up. Lucius had always though Claire was to pretty of a name for such an ugly woman.  
  
"We feel so bad for Narcissa, she must be going through a tough time right now." she said with that annoying twang in her voice.  
  
"She is upset, I will not deny that. This whole thing has made her sickness even worse, and she hardly ever leaves the bed." Lucius replied. "But she does not think of Draco as our son anymore either. She has also disowned him."  
  
"Well we are sorry that this had to happen to you." Peter said, not sounding sorry at all. "But we must finish the polyjuice potion and get ready for their arrival. Voldemort has placed this in our hands, and I would not want to disappoint him." He said boastfully.  
  
"You will see that even though my former son wrongfully deserted the Dark Lord, it will still work out for the best in our master's case. He will now be able to use Draco and the girl to get to the one person he desperately wants to kill. Draco will have his punishment."  
  
"Ah, you are right. Draco did receive the mark you say?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then he has already received some punishment. He probably felt it burn when we murdered the muggles here. Why I remember the first time my mark burned, shortly after I received it. But after that it began to exhilarate me every time it would burn. I knew it meant we had defeated another 'good' wizard or witch, or killed another bothersome muggle-"  
  
"Yes," Lucius interrupted. He didn't feel like listening to Peter's incessant babbling. "I'm sure Draco felt the mark. But he should be here soon, so I advise you to get ready. I must be going."  
  
"Alright then. Good-bye Lucius. I will be waiting for instructions."  
  
"Good-bye Peter- Claire." He nodded to them and disapparated.  
  
"Claire you cut a chunk of this woman's hair out, and I'll go cut some of the man's." Peter instructed. "Then we'll finish the potion, and wait for our little friends to arrive. Make sure you save a good bit of the muggle's hair. I don't know how long Voldemort will need us to be in disguise."  
  
******  
  
Draco had been waiting for it to happen. It hadn't surprised him, but the pain had been even greater than he had imagined. He wasn't sure if Voldemort was trying to summon him, or if it had to do with something else. The mark just doesn't burn horrifically like that for no reason. Did Voldemort know where they were? It was very possible. Draco was pretty much kidding himself. What were the chances that Voldemort was not going to find them? If he did, both he and Weasley would die. 'Why can't Ginny understand that? Why can't she see the danger she's in?' he asked himself. The only thing he could do was run. He wasn't going to let her go. She would spill everything she knew about him and his whereabouts if Voldemort didn't get to her first.  
  
Draco pulled a whimpering Ginny along down the alley. He had definitely scared the hell out of her when he went all crazy like that a while back. He didn't know what had come over him. It was sudden and thrilling. He had felt powerful and Ginny had looked so helpless and small...he didn't know what he might of done to her if he hadn't snapped out of it. She had kept staring into his eyes, a terrified expression on her face. Well, at least she finally seemed a little scared of him. He almost laughed as he remembered that day that she had told him to 'go to hell' and then punched him. Punched him twice! She had then stood imposingly back and watched as he surveyed her in shock.  
  
"I don't like this alley at all." Ginny's voice brought Draco back from his memories. She jumped as a rat ran out from behind a pile of trash.  
  
"It seems nice and cozy to me. Hey!" he said as though he suddenly had a great idea. "We could spend the night out here! It probably wouldn't be any different from your own home. I'm sure you sleep with plenty of rats there."  
  
"Don't talk to me Malfoy." She said, ignoring his comment.  
  
This hadn't been the desired affect Draco had been hoping for. He hated it when people ignored his rudeness.  
  
"What, does thinking of your home bring back horrible childhood memories?" he asked tauntingly  
  
"Actually, it doesn't. I only have good childhood memories. Except for the time Fred and George--" she stopped. "What do you care? I'm sure you couldn't say the same about your childhood. Tell me, what was it like living with two heartless Death Eaters?"  
  
He turned around and raised his hand as though to slap her, but Ginny barreled into him, knocking him to the ground and effectively landing right on top of him. He rolled over, taking her with him, so that now he was on top, crushing her with his body.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't talk about those people in front of me!" he could see the fear beginning to show again. She squirmed underneath him.  
  
"Don't make me mad Ginny." He said quietly, and a bit threatingly, still not moving off her. But he definitely didn't mind this. After all, he was a teenage boy.  
  
"Okay." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, pretending not to hear.  
  
"I said Okay! Now would you please get off before I suffocate!?"  
  
"You were the one who knocked me over." He said, as he finally got up and extended a hand to help her up.  
  
She stared at his hand, as though debating weather or not to take it. Draco sighed and was about to drop it, when she placed her hand in his. He pulled her up, and she blushed! Even in the dark alley he could see the tint of red on her face. Draco smiled that famous smirk, causing her to drop his hand quickly.  
  
"Yes, well I did grow up with six brothers you know. I know how to knock people down."  
  
******  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most of their free time with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were staying in the castle. All of Ron's brothers had shown up as well, trying to comfort their parents. Molly had insisted that some of them go and stay at the Burrow in case Ginny came home, so Charlie and Percy had gone home, according to their mum's wishes. Only Fred, George, and Bill remained. Both Fred and George were unusually calm, except when they starting talking about Malfoy and all the things they would do to him and his family when they got a hold of him.  
  
"I'll hold the little ferret down, and you can poke his bloody eyes out." Fred had said angrily to George after they heard the news of Ginny being taken.  
  
"And then we can try that new spell you found. The one that makes your fingernails and toenails grow quickly the opposite way, so that they actually grow into your flesh." George said. "He'll wish he'd never been born."  
  
Harry couldn't wait to see that.  
  
******  
  
"Do you know where you are going?" Ginny asked Draco as they continued to walk down the dark alley.  
  
"No." was his reply  
  
"Great." Ginny said sarcasticly.  
  
"That's the whole fun of it- not knowing where you're going" He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah I'm having a real blast." Sarcasticly once again  
  
"We're going to that cottage that you insisted on knowing about." He said exasperately.  
  
"And how do you know where that is?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?! We'll get there!"  
  
And surprisingly enough, they did. Ginny didn't know how Draco had found his way, but suddenly they were walking down a cheery lane that had a white picket fence running down the length of the property until it reached a beautiful cottage. She thought it was probably just a stroke of luck on his part, or maybe magic had been involved.  
  
*****  
  
Peter Parkinson pulled out the dead man's wallet. The driver's license he found in there said that the old guy's name was Michael Fletcher. Peter quickly cut of a large portion of the man's hair, and stuffed it into his robes. He then dragged the body down the cellar steps and into a corner of the cellar. He didn't have time to bury the muggle, and would have to do it later. He went to the kitchen and found the woman on the floor, a lot of her hair missing too, and preceded to drag her down to the cellar as well. Claire met him at the top of the stairs. She had already changed into one of the older woman's dresses.  
  
"I have the potion in the master bath." She said. He followed her down the hall, through the master bedroom and into the bathroom.  
  
"Ugh. It's pink." He said disgustedly.  
  
"Yeah, I found out the old lady's name is Rose." Claire said, pointing to a white bath towel that had 'Rose' inscribed in pink on it. The one next to it said 'Michael'. Peter showed her the license.  
  
"We are the Fletchers." He said.  
  
"Okay. Here's your clothes. I'm afraid the muggle was a bit skinnier than you, but once we take the potion they won't be as tight."  
  
Peter scowled as he quickly changed.  
  
"Now, put a bit of his hair in here." Claire handed him a glass full of bubbling polyjuice potion. She also took a glass and added hair.  
  
Before they had drunk the last drops, the Parkinson's had begun to transform. They were now the Fletchers.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Peter laughed in a voice that wasn't his own.  
  
"I do believe our friends are here."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! If you want a sneak preview of the next chapter, review and leave your e-mail address!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Everyone make my day and review!!  
  
**if you're looking for a good and interesting read, check out Yin's fic, it's titled Elfoa Magus, it's really good, and she needs some reviews other than my own!! 


	12. Decisions and Dreams

Disclaimer: Yeah this is all mine! Okay, so not really...the plot is mine though, you have to give me some credit for that! (This quote isn't mine either, it's from 'Turn Off the Lights' by Nelly Furtado.)  
  
~*~  
  
But after midnight, morning will come  
  
And the day will see if you will get some...  
  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems...  
  
~*~  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 12 Decisions and Dreams  
  
******  
  
"Now remember," Draco said as he was about to knock on the door to the cottage "Call me Derek Clemens. I don't want my real name to get out, even if we are just around muggles."  
  
Ginny stared unbelievingly at Draco. He was really serious about this. She didn't ever think she could get used to calling him Derek, but to make him happy she would try.  
  
"Fine," she replied as Draco knocked. "But you are not going to call me Gertrude!"  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want!" he hissed back. "Don't-"  
  
But just then the door swung open, revealing a man who looked to be about sixty, but still in good health.  
  
"Yes?" the muggle asked.  
  
"We're here about the newspaper add." Draco said promptly. "It said that the second floor of your cottage here is for rent."  
  
"Ah, of course. Come in."  
  
Ginny followed Draco into the foyer of the overlarge cottage. It looked as though it had been recently remodeled.  
  
"I'm Michael Fletcher." The man said. "My wife and I fixed up this cottage, and decided to put the second floor up for rent."  
  
Mr. Fletcher looked Draco and Ginny over.  
  
"But you two are a little young to be married already aren't you?"  
  
Ginny's mouth hung open at the prospect of anyone thinking that she and Draco could possibly be married. She was only fifteen! Well, she would be sixteen very soon. But still! Married to Draco Malfoy!?  
  
"No!" she said aloud. But Draco interrupted her, apparently apprehensive that she might say something to give them away.  
  
"It's nothing like that." He said. "My name is Derek Clemens, and this is Gertrude."  
  
Ginny glared at Malfoy. But fortunately the old man didn't ask anymore questions.  
  
"Right." He said. "Now let me show you the rooms."  
  
******  
  
There was something about Mr. Fletcher that Draco didn't like. Maybe part of it was that he didn't ask any questions, and he was also very willing to take any price to rent the rooms. It was almost as if he..really wanted them to stay.  
  
The sense of dislike turned to alarm as Draco and Ginny walked through the house and as they met Mrs. Fletcher. Something definitely wasn't right here.  
  
******  
  
As much as Ginny hated to admit it, she loved the cottage. Everything about it was beautiful. Her room was decorated in light yellow, with white carpet and trim, and a canopy bed. Paintings of wildflowers hung all around the room, and there was a window that looked out over the back of the property, where real wildflowers grew in the fields.  
  
"What's that back there?" Ginny asked Mr. Fletcher as she went to look out the window.  
  
He glanced out at the structure and looked at his wife, as though unsure of what it was.  
  
"It's a stable." Mrs. Fletcher quickly said. "My horse is out there."  
  
"Oh!" Ginny said, delighted at the prospect of a horse on the property.  
  
After the Fletcher's showed them around, and invited them to eat dinner with them that night, Draco insisted that he and Ginny excuse themselves and rest.  
  
"Don't get to comfortable here." Draco said to her as he heard the Fletchers going downstairs.  
  
"I'll never be comfortable until I'm back home Malfoy." She replied, irritated. "But why do you say that?"  
  
"Don't ask me questions." He said testily. "Just go and get some rest until dinner."  
  
Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. She hated the way he ordered her around. But she just sighed, and moved off to her "temporary room" as she preferred to call it, to try and figure out another way to escape and get back to Hogwarts.  
  
"And Ginny," Malfoy called out her name and then caught himself. "Gertrude-my mistake." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't waste your time trying to think of ways to get away." He kept his voice low and spoke in a silky tone. "I have enough spells and charms on you, that it would be impossible."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about Malfoy cursing her, so that she might not be able to get away. She now knew what a goldfish felt like. Swimming around in a stupid little bowl everyday, not able to get out or go anywhere that it might want to go. Her temper rose, and she decided to go downstairs and visit with the Fletchers. Malfoy had shut himself up in his room, and wouldn't notice her absence.  
  
******  
  
Lucius walked into the study at his manor, prepared to give Voldemort some good news for once. He saw the Dark Lord staring out one of the full- length windows, his hands clasped behind his back, and his eyes not moving away from the window as Lucius came in.  
  
"My lord! You should not endanger yourself so!" Lucius said. He walked over and pulled the drapes closed over the windows. "We do not want you to be seen."  
  
Voldemort turned to Lucius with a weary expression.  
  
"I suppose you are right Lucius." He sighed. "I will be so happy when I have finally gotten rid of Potter. Then I will be able to think straight, and continue my plans to overthrow the Ministry."  
  
"Yes my lord. And speaking of Harry Potter, I have some good news. The Parkinsons have successfully gone undercover, and he and the girl are there now." Lucius paused before continuing. "They are waiting for your instructions."  
  
At these words a thin, cold smile made Voldemort's features even more hideous.  
  
"I think it's time I paid Potter's dreams a little visit." He replied amusedly.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Ginny headed over to the stables. She had spent a few minutes talking to Mrs. Fletcher, but she wasn't a very talkative woman. She seemed uneasy around Ginny. 'Maybe it takes some time for her to get used to strangers.' She thought. Mrs. Fletcher had then suggested that Ginny go out to visit with her horse, which she had wanted to do anyway.  
  
Ginny reached the stables and came to a stall that held a beautiful chestnut horse. A small sign above the stall read, "Julie".  
  
"Well hello Julie." She said as she reached up to stroke the horse. 'They are such massive, graceful creatures.' She thought to herself. The horse whinnied as Ginny stroked her. A fresh wave of depression washed over Ginny as she stood silently with Julie. She wondered what her parents were going through right now. Her mother didn't handle hard situations like this very well. Was she really safer here with Malfoy than she would be at Hogwarts, with people that she knew?  
  
  
  
******  
  
"How did you know that they had a horse?" Peter Parkinson asked his wife.  
  
"I saw a picture of the muggle with the horse on her dresser and assumed that was what the stable held." Claire responded.  
  
"Oh. I wonder when the dark lord will send us his instructions. I already hate these kids."  
  
"I don't know." She said. "Here." She handed him a glass full of polyjuice potion. "Take this, the hour is almost up."  
  
  
  
******  
  
Draco stared out his window, which also faced out toward the back pasture, where he watched Ginny enter the stable. They had to get out of here. He could feel the dark magic in this place. He could smell death. He was almost sure these people were Death Eaters. How he knew this, Draco wasn't sure. Everything just..felt wrong. Maybe it had something to do with the mark on his arm. Maybe it allowed him to sense evil. And if what he was feeling turned out to be true, then he and Ginny were in big trouble. It meant Voldemort had found them. But then why hadn't they just gone ahead and killed Ginny and himself? What were they waiting for? Was he just being paranoid?  
  
The question that Draco had been trying to avoid for so long, finally forced it's way into his thoughts. 'If these people were Death Eaters, would he join them?' If he turned himself over and 'repented' for running away, wouldn't they take him back? It would be worth a try. It might be the only way to stay alive...  
  
  
  
******  
  
Ginny went upstairs to wash and change before dinner, and met Draco as she came out of the bathroom. He was leaning casually against the wall, dressed completely in black. Ginny had to admit that he looked good...really good. She herself was wearing a new black miniskirt with a gray fleece-like sweater that had a low cut neckline and tied at the top with a little black ribbon. She saw Draco look at her intensely, and blushed.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked with annoyance.  
  
"You." He said simply. "Those Hogwarts robes hide way too much."  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks turn even redder, but decided to take it as a compliment.  
  
Draco held out his arm.  
  
"May I escort you to dinner?"  
  
Ginny hesitated. But decided she might as well let him. She slipped her arm through his, and he brought her closer to his warm side. Ginny felt like she had a million chocolate frogs jumping around in her stomach. Ron would have a heart attack if he could see her and Malfoy now.  
  
Dinner wasn't an enjoyable experience to say the least. Everyone seemed really tense, and Draco hardly said a word. After they finished, Ginny and Draco helped to clean up, and then went back upstairs.  
  
"What was your problem?" Ginny asked as she and Draco reached the door to her room. "You wouldn't hardly say a thing to the Fletchers."  
  
Draco brushed off her question. "Good- night." He said.  
  
"Draco!" she called out, and she grabbed his shirt. "Would you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"No." He leaned in closer to her.  
  
"You look beautiful." he whispered.  
  
Ginny found herself looking into his deep gray eyes once again. Those eyes that held such dark secrets and tragic memories.  
  
"Thank- wait a second Malfoy! Don't go changing the subject on me!"  
  
"I didn't like that subject. Let's talk about something else." He said in that silky voice. "Better yet-let's not talk."  
  
Ginny suddenly found Draco's lips on hers.  
  
She quickly pushed him away. She couldn't allow herself to give into him again.  
  
"Good- night Draco." She said, before twirling around into her room and shutting the door in his face.  
  
Ginny leaned against her door, her heart beating at an unusually fast pace. Now she hated herself for pulling away. She took a deep breath, and opened the door just a crack.  
  
There was Draco, one arm extended to prop himself up against the outside of her door, and the other in his pocket. The shadows in the hallway almost consumed him, except for his face, as the light from Ginny's room played on it. He smirked as he saw her open the door.  
  
"Can't resist once you've had a taste of me eh?" he asked smugly.  
  
Ginny was about to slam the door in his face once again, but he caught it with his hand and pushed it open.  
  
"Why do you try so hard to push me away," he thrust his way into her room. "When I can see that you want me so badly?"  
  
"Because you're an evil git." She said nervously as he moved even closer.  
  
"Hmm, most girls like that."  
  
"This one doesn't."  
  
"You chase after guys like Potter, when you could do so much better."  
  
That had done it. Ginny slapped him right across the face.  
  
"You've tried that already darling, and it didn't work the first time." He said, not phased at all by the stinging red mark on his face.  
  
She drew back to throw a punch at him, but he caught her hand without even flinching.  
  
"One of these days Malfoy," Ginny said as he lowered her hand. "Just you wait and see."  
  
"See what? I think you've forgotten the kind of situation you're stuck in."  
  
Ginny huffed in frustration. She was torn between wanting to break his neck, and wanting to kiss him.  
  
"Just get out Draco!"  
  
He cocked his head to the side, and stared at her profoundly.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Get used to disappointment then." She said as she pushed him out the door. But before he had a chance to go anywhere, she grabbed his shirt and planted her lips hard on his. His eyes fluttered in surprise, but he quickly got over it and passionately kissed her back. It became harder for Ginny to breath, and she finally pulled away, deciding it was best not to let things get any further.  
  
She smiled seductively at him, before slamming the door once again.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Harry prepared to go to bed. Ron was already asleep, fatigue finally catching up with him. He had spent the last two days without a second of sleep, until his mother had made him get some rest. Harry sighed as he pulled the covers up over his body. It was hard to believe it had only been two days since Ginny had gone missing. For he and the Weasley family, it had felt like months.  
  
Wearily Harry laid his head back onto his pillow. Sleep quickly overtook him. That's when the dream started.  
  
~~ "We've got them now my lord!"  
  
Harry seemed to be standing in a richly furnished room. He could see every detail of it, except for the figures standing near the corner. They seemed blurry and undefined. But Harry knew at once whom one of them was when he heard his speak in a hard, cold voice.  
  
"It seems now that only one of them will die. The other may have finally gotten frightened enough to see that I will win." Voldemort said.  
  
"That is good news my lord." The other one that Harry could not confirm his identity said.  
  
Harry finally realized that he should run and hide. He was standing in a room, unprotected with Voldemort!  
  
But before he could move Voldemort had turned to him, and Harry could now see the ugly details of his face, down to the red slits that were supposedly eyes. And he spoke directly to Harry.  
  
"Will Harry Potter help her?"~~  
  
Harry sat up, cold sweat pouring down his face. It had all been a dream. But that was no ordinary dream. He knew that he had to tell someone about it. It could be a clue to finding Ginny!  
  
He threw his covers off and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Ron! Wake up Ron!"  
  
A/N: What do ya'll think? I'd love some good quotes if anyone has any! 


	13. True Identities

Disclaimer: Come on now...you know the routine  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this one took so long! Ok, enough of my chatter. Onto the story!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
a bit of that old spirit there whether it be strings or chains that bind you i hope this finds you well...  
  
he is wild but he is mellow he is strong but he is weak he is cruel but he is gentle he is wise but he is meek..  
  
(don quixote)  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 True Identities  
  
******  
  
The sun shone brightly on her face, and Ginny rolled over in her bed. She didn't want to wake up. Sleep was her only escape from the burden of the day. But it was hopeless now-- her mind was fully out of its sleepy stupor. Sighing, she got out of bed and decided to take a long hot shower. She shivered as her feet touched the cold floor, and she hurriedly grabbed some clothes.  
  
There was only one bathroom on the floor, which unfortunately meant she and Malfoy had to share. She of course was used to sharing one bathroom with six older brothers...but having to share one with Malfoy was much different. 'He's probably already up and showered.' Ginny thought as she glanced out her window to see the sun already high in the sky. As she opened the door something caught her eye. She glanced down and gasped. It was a single red rose. Ginny stared at it bewildered, and rigidly bent over dropping her clothes in the process, and picked it up. There was no doubt in her mind who had left it there.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to think of it. Was this rose a real sign of sweetness and affection from Draco? It just didn't seem like a very Malfoy- ish type of thing-leaving flowers at someone's door.  
  
She sighed as she sniffed the luscious scent of the rose, and she placed it in the vase with the daisies. It contrasted greatly with the white of the other flowers around it, having the imaginary effect of a drop of blood on pure white snow.  
  
After showering, dressing, and primping, Ginny went down the hall to the small kitchen the Fletcher's had built on the second floor, for the sole reason of renting. When she entered she saw Malfoy sitting at the small circular table, and reading what looked like a muggle newspaper.  
  
"Good morning." Ginny said timidly.  
  
Malfoy glanced over his newspaper, ruefully reminding Ginny of her dad and how he would look over the top of his paper and smile at Ginny in the mornings at the Burrow.  
  
"Good afternoon is more like it." Malfoy said with a touch of amusement in his voice. "Like sleeping in did you?"  
  
"I would have preferred to wake up at Hogwarts." Ginny shot back quickly.  
  
Draco sighed and returned to reading the newspaper.  
  
"Why so interested in the muggle news?" Ginny asked as she prepared a bagel for herself.  
  
He laid the paper down on the table, leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. Ginny couldn't help admitting to herself that she loved his look of repose.  
  
"It was something to do." He answered. Ginny had a feeling that he wasn't being entirely truthful.  
  
"Where'd you get it from?" she asked as though it was a great interest to her.  
  
Malfoy smile mischievously.  
  
"I stole it from the Fletcher's. Went outside and picked it up before they were even awake."  
  
"Aren't you a bad boy now!" Ginny said sarcastically, as she noted how delighted he seemed with himself for stealing a newspaper.  
  
"Hey!" he shot back, almost playfully. "It was hard work, getting downstairs and outside to get that thing without waking the muggles!"  
  
Ginny laughed and sat down across from him, a toasted bagel and cream cheese in her hand.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that you know." She said, her tone becoming a bit more serious.  
  
"Done what?" Malfoy asked in a seemingly puzzled voice.  
  
"Stolen that paper from the Fletcher's!"  
  
"Oh." He waved his hand as though dismissing it. "Those people are to thick to even notice that it's gone."  
  
"That's not very nice." Ginny said. "They were so willing to rent this place to you. You don't often come across deals like this one."  
  
Malfoy paused for a minute, as though lost in deep thought. Ginny noticed a slight frown come across his face.  
  
"Yeah..." he said, standing up.  
  
Ginny stared up at him. Why couldn't she figure this boy out?  
  
Draco's face suddenly broke into a reluctant smile and he bent down, eye- level with Ginny.  
  
"You've got some cream-cheese on your nose." He said softly.  
  
Ginny blushed, and moved her hand, about to wipe it off. But Malfoy reached out and caught it.  
  
"You should leave it-it makes you look even tastier." He said grinning.  
  
Ginny had that tingling sensation in her stomach as Draco held onto her hand and spoke to her. For a moment she became lost in his eyes, but he quickly stood up and cleared his throat. He remained there for a second before glancing uneasily at her, as though he desperately wanted to tell her something, but instead he hastily left the room.  
  
She stared after him, wondering about what had just happened.  
  
******  
  
Harry, for the thousandth time that day, repeated everything he could remember of his dream to Ron and Hermione. He had already told Dumbledore and the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley had immediately burst into tears as Harry had explained the part about Voldemort asking him if he would save who Harry believed to be Ginny.  
  
"Oh Arthur!" Molly Weasley had cried. "My little girl is in the hands of the dark lord!" she was sobbing again, her voice quavering with every word.  
  
"Now Molly," Dumbledore spoke up. "We don't know that for sure." He looked to be pondering over Harry's dream, trying to piece everything together, "Obviously Voldemort is trying to bait Harry."  
  
Harry looked up startled. Voldemort was using Ginny to get to him?!  
  
"You- you mean this is all because of me, and Malfoy could really be working for Voldemort!?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, I said nothing about this situation being your fault." Dumbledore replied. "And about Draco Malfoy...I am not sure."  
  
Harry waited until Ron had finished comforting his mother and was ready to leave before he lowered his voice to ask Dumbledore the question he hadn't want to ask in front of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You think Malfoy was the one Voldemort was talking about in my dream don't you Professor? When Voldemort told that other person that only one of them would die?"  
  
Dumbledore solemnly looked Harry, Ron, and Hermione over.  
  
"Come to me right away if you have another dream or vision Harry." He said, not answering Harry's question. "Now scoot along to class."  
  
"But Professor.." Ron cut in, desperate to know the answer to Harry's question  
  
"You heard me Mr. Weasley. We will talk some other time."  
  
The three of them hung their heads and silently headed to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Ginny checked to make sure that Draco was in his room before silently tiptoeing down the stairs. There was no use in even trying to escape from this place, she had already tried sneaking out the front door, but found to her disappointment that she was unable to get it open. Malfoy must not have been lying when he had said that he had many curses on her.  
  
But she was able to go out to the stable, which made things a bit easier. Even if she was unable to get through the fence that surrounded the property.  
  
Julie whinnied as Ginny approached her stall. She stroked the horse fondly, and picked up a brush that lay nearby. After putting the bridle on Julie, and leading her out of the stall, Ginny stood talking quietly to the horse, and brushing her gleaming chestnut coat.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Draco knew he had to get this over with soon. He had found a piece on a missing girl in the muggle newspaper this morning. That missing girl had just happened to be Ginny Weasley.  
  
He had been expecting it. Dumbledore and that crackpot old fool Fudge had always turned to the muggles in times of need. This time having them run a missing persons article in the paper. The article of course had said nothing about where Ginny had been kidnapped, and mentioned nothing about the wizarding world-the journalist probably had no idea. But there was always a chance that a muggle might see Ginny, and recognize her picture from the paper, and tell lots of people before Draco even knew. Which would make things a lot more treacherous for not only himself, but Voldemort, and the death eaters in the cottage as well.  
  
Draco knew he had to act quickly. He sat down in a chair in his room, running over everything in his head. It all had to be perfect.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Ginny finally put down Julie's brush, and led her back into the stall. Exhausted, she dropped down to the stable floor, not caring if she got dirty, leaned against a post, and closed her eyes.  
  
She opened her eyes in surprise, she wasn't sure if she had drifted off to sleep or not, but she was sure of what she had just heard. It was the sound of an owl.  
  
Glancing upwards into the rafters of the stable, sure enough, Ginny saw an owl. A barn owl it seemed to be. It was perched on one of the beams, and it turned its head to stare at Ginny. She stared back into the owl's large, brown eyes, and then softly called to it.  
  
At the sound of Ginny's voice the owl ruffled it's feathers and glided down to a lower beam, still staying a good distance away from Ginny. She knew this wasn't an owl from their world; it didn't have any kind of powers as far as she could see. But her father had always said that Ginny had a gift with animals. If she could get a letter to anyone in the wizarding world, someone might be able to help her! And she knew that this would probably be her only chance.  
  
Softly calling to the owl again, Ginny hesitantly stood up, extending her arm towards the owl and begging it to come to her. The owl gazed at her, and Ginny looked straight into its eyes. She pleaded with it in her mind, all the time wondering if it was hopeless. But just when Ginny was about to give up hope, the owl swooped down to an even lower rafter, poised there for a moment, and then came to rest on a box of oats, that Julie liked to eat, still keeping eye contact with Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled to the owl, and cautiously approached him. The owl seemed to have excepted Ginny's presence, and even allowed her to stroke him. Now all she had to do was find something to write on, and something to write with and hope that the owl would know how to take it to someone.  
  
She entered the storage room in the stable, and looked around for anything to write on. She tripped over something as she walked over to the corner of the room; it was getting dark. She almost ran to the other side of the small room as she spotted a clipboard hanging on the wall. She read the paper that was clipped to it. It held information about Julie's health, and looked to be from what the muggles called a veterinarian. A pen hung from the side, and Ginny almost jumped with joy. She scribbled a note on the back of the paper, telling whomever would receive it to help her and where she thought she was, signed her name, and then took it out to the owl.  
  
The owl seemed to understand what was going on. Ginny knew that even wild owls could be trained to send mail. He clutched the letter in his claws.  
  
"Now take this to someone in my world, maybe to the Burrow if you know where that is, or maybe to Hogwarts." She whispered.  
  
The owl hooted encouragingly and blinked as Ginny smiled at him. She went and opened the stable doors, and watched as the owl flew out into the twilight.  
  
****** Draco came down the stairs, and walked into the only room in the house that had a fireplace, to see the disguised death eaters sitting in front of roaring flames.  
  
"Good evening." Draco said as he came up behind them.  
  
The startled Fletcher's turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh, hello." Mr. Fletcher said vaguely.  
  
"What can we do for you?" Mrs. Fletcher spoke up.  
  
At this point Draco drew his wand and directed it at them.  
  
"You can tell me who you really are."  
  
The old man jumped up, spilling a glass of some foul looking stuff onto the floor. He glanced down at it, and then back to Draco.  
  
"Ah, polyjuice potion." Draco stated. "Am I not correct?"  
  
Mr. Fletcher, or whoever it was, only glared at Draco, as his wife slowly stood up.  
  
"It must be about that time then." Draco said carelessly. "I do believe that your hour is almost up."  
  
"Our lord told us that you might change." The woman said, interrupting him. "I can almost feel it in you."  
  
Draco smiled evilly. "Your lord is right. I have come to realize who I really want to serve for the rest of my life."  
  
Mr. Fletcher smiled stupidly. But his smile quickly faded as he saw his wife beginning to transform. In a matter of seconds they had become-  
  
"The Parkinsons." Draco said coldly.  
  
"Yes boy," Peter Parkinson said. "So you better put that wand down right now."  
  
Draco watched as he saw Parkinson try to inconspicuously pull out his wand.  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Parkinson." Draco said, turning his wand on Claire Parkinson. "Unless you want to see how many pieces I can blow your wife into."  
  
Draco smiled heartlessly. "Now hand your wand over, both of you."  
  
The Parkinsons had no choice but to comply. Peter threw his over, along with a couple of nasty words, and Draco took Claire's before she had a chance to try anything.  
  
"Sit." Draco said calmly.  
  
They did, and Draco turned to the fire, muttered an incantation, and shouted, "Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Suddenly, his father's head appeared in the flames.  
  
"Miss me father?"  
  
Lucius seemed a bit astonished to see his disowned son, but he quickly regained composure.  
  
"I see you have found out the true identity of the ones we placed here." He replied, nodding towards the Parkinsons.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't to hard." Draco said aimlessly. "So, since I have the Parkinsons, and I have another one that I'm sure you want, maybe we can talk."  
  
Lucius' floating head frowned and glared at his son. "Talk about what? There is nothing that I need to discuss with you."  
  
"Ah, but I believe there is. Maybe we can make a little...deal."  
  
Lucius waited for Draco to go on.  
  
"Lord Voldemort can take me back as a faithful death eater, and I will give you what you want."  
  
"What is it that we want?" Lucius responded harshly. "And how would we know that you will be faithful to us?"  
  
"If I hand over Ginny, the one you want, the one I risked my life to save, it will prove my faithfulness."  
  
Lucius seemed to ponder this for a moment. His head disappeared for a moment, and then came back.  
  
"I have discussed it with my lord, and for some reason, he seems anxious to have you back."  
  
"Yes, he will need Ginny for what he has planned I'm sure." Draco said.  
  
Lucius looked a little bewildered, he didn't know how his son had known about the plan Voldemort was going to try.  
  
"Very well, I will be there in a while." Lucius said, before his head disappeared with a pop.  
  
Draco turned to the Parkinsons, an unnatural expression on his face, his mark burning fierce against his skin.  
  
"Shall we go change into our robes then?" he asked as he threw Peter his wand back.  
  
  
  
******  
  
"I don't like this." Lucius said to Voldemort. "I do not trust him."  
  
"Lucius, do not judge my choices." Voldemort replied. "I know what I am doing. The boy has turned to me, of that I am certain. I feel the evil flowing through him, his mark tells it all."  
  
Lucius nodded as Voldemort went on.  
  
"You will see..having the boy will make it easier. We will not have the problems of having to restrain both him and the girl now. By tomorrow he will have proven his faith to me." He stopped and stared at Lucius. "He will kill the girl."  
  
  
  
******  
  
Ginny walked up to the back door of the cottage, the sun wasn't visible anymore, and the darkness was washing over. She was surprised to find none of the lights on in the cottage as she walked in, and wondered if the Fletcher's had gone to bed early. She made her way to the foyer, where the stairs were and stopped. The house was dead silent.  
  
Her heart quickened as she looked around for a light switch. She saw one on the wall, and headed over to it, but stopped again as she heard a frightening sound. The sound of a long cloak, swishing behind her. She spun around, and came face to face with Draco.  
  
She sighed in relief. It was only Malfoy. He was probably ticked because she was coming in so late.  
  
"Hello Ginny." He whispered.  
  
Ginny though she heard something strange in his voice, something...malicious. She finally realized that Draco was wearing robes...but these weren't just any robes. They were black robes. Death Eater robes.  
  
Ginny screamed and turned to run, but an icy hand reached out and grabbed her by the back of the neck. Draco turned her around to face him. That crazy red glow shining in his eyes once again.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: Did you all like this one!? Please review and tell me!!! I hope the whole owl part wasn't to far-fetched, I just thought it would be kinda neat. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out if anyone gets the letter. I haven't decided how many chapters I'm going to make this story. I guess it will just end when it ends!  
  
Thanks to some great people:  
  
Hyde: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it. They'll escape, but probably not the way you think!  
  
Kim: Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lolita: There was a lot of struggle b/w good vs. bad in this chapter! Thanks, and I hope you'll continue reviewing!!  
  
Diana: Glad you like my fic. Thanks!!!  
  
Previously thanked reviewers:  
  
Yin: Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews! I really love your story and can't wait for the next chapters! Thanks for always being so faithful to read my fic!  
  
Weasley Pride: I'm so delighted that you like it! Thanks for reviewing! (I'll try to put some more snogging scenes in!)  
  
hells: Always enjoy reading your reviews! You'll have to wait and see when the Parkinson's attack, and if Harry tries to save her or not!! You just might be surprised!  
  
nicole: That really makes me feel good that you like my fic so much! I'm glad to have such a loyal fan!  
  
Luna Writer: Thank you! I like to make the different parts in my story unexpected! Thanks for being so devoted to reading and reviewing. 


	14. Desperate

Disclaimer: I would like to be able to say that these characters are mine..but life just isn't that fair.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you for being so patient with me!  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 14 Desperate  
  
******  
  
Ginny thought she might throw up. The sick feeling in her stomach seemed to spread throughout her entire body as she stood shaking, Malfoy still gripping the back of her neck. She had to remain focused, and calm herself before she passed out. But she was so terrified. Malfoy could kill her off right here. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to trust him. To believe that Malfoy really wasn't a bad person. That he really had feelings for her. That he wouldn't allow something like this to happen to her. She was sadly mistaken. It was happening, and he was the one doing it.  
  
Slowly Malfoy let go of her neck. Ginny could almost hear her heart beating in the silence.  
  
"Trust." Ginny said dispiritedly. "I put trust in you Malfoy."  
  
Her words broke through the silence, as Malfoy studied her. The moonlight, coming through the windows on either side of the door cast an odd light on his face.  
  
"Did you really?" he asked, almost tauntingly. "Did you really ever put trust in me-the one who put you through all of this? The one who has always hated your family? The one who pretended that he cared for you?"  
  
His words cut through Ginny like a knife. She had allowed herself to fall for him, and hadn't even noticed until now. 'What a wonderful time for realization.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Yes Malfoy, I did." She answered boldly. "I guess you don't meet many people who put trust in you. It took me a while." Ginny paused for a second. "Maybe the rose won me over."  
  
Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Girls do love flowers don't they?"  
  
Ginny felt a bad headache coming on. Her vision began to blur, and thinking straight became even harder. Maybe that's why she stupidly kicked Malfoy.  
  
He cried out, rubbing his chin, as Ginny dashed up the stairs, frantic to get away.  
  
"Tripilinni!" She heard Draco shout behind her. A second later her feet had slipped out from under her, and she went tumbling backwards on the stairs.  
  
She hit the floor with a sickening thump and moaned.  
  
"Where are you going to go Ginny?" Draco's voice came through as she felt him lift her up.  
  
"It's all over for you now. Well, after you help to serve our lord. Then it will be over." He grinned insanely as he steadied her.  
  
Ginny then saw more figures moving towards them. All of them dressed in black.  
  
"It's over for you too Malfoy." She whispered meekly. "You have chosen the path of death."  
  
"That's enough now." He said through gritted teeth. "Don't make this hard."  
  
"What is it Malfoy? Afraid to hear the truth? Well, you better go ahead and except it, because.."  
  
Her words were cut off as Draco raised a hand to slap her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" a voice cut through the throng of Death Eaters, and Ginny took a small step back as Voldemort approached. "Leave the girl alone." He smirked nastily. "You will have your fun later."  
  
  
  
******  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron still eating dinner, and Hermione working on more homework. It was obvious that she was trying her best to keep Harry and Ron's minds off of Ginny, because she kept calling out facts from her History of Magic notes.  
  
"Did you know that in 1613 the Minister of Magic was a werewolf?" Hermione asked them in a fake lively tone.  
  
"That's very interesting." Ron muttered, not taking his eyes away from his plate. Harry didn't even respond.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Did the people tie him up when the full moon came about?" a voice behind them asked.  
  
Ron dropped his fork with a clatter, Harry spun around, and Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" They all said at once.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Professor Lupin greeted them. "Eating a late dinner eh?" he sat down and helped himself to some Shepard's Pie.  
  
"How? Uh, why?" Harry stuttered, trying to make his questions known. "What are you doing here?" He finally got out as Remus chuckled.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to come." He stared down at Ron. "Told me there was some trouble, and that he might need an old companion here to help out."  
  
"Then you know about Ginny?" Ron asked unhappily.  
  
"Yes, and I want you to know Ron, that everyone out there is searching non- stop for her. She'll be alright."  
  
"I wish I could be out there searching." Ron muttered with a hint of aggravation.  
  
"I'm sure you do, but your mother needs you here now. We don't need to be putting you in danger also." Lupin replied.  
  
"I suppose so." Ron sighed wearily.  
  
"Harry," Hermione cut in. "Tell Professor Lupin about your dream."  
  
"I already know." Remus said. "And I owled Sirius, but he won't be able to get here for a few days. He has to travel in secret you know...no one but us and Dumbledore seem to believe that he's innocent."  
  
Harry felt a little better to hear that Sirius would be coming, although it still worried him to think about the chance of him being caught.  
  
"So Dumbledore's really convinced that Voldemort's involved in all of this?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor Lupin hesitated. "Yes Harry, it's looking that way, what with your dream, and the map.." He trailed off, leaving a feeling of unease at the table.  
  
"Look!" Hermione said, pointing upward. There was an owl flying clumsily around, as though trying to find someone to deliver the letter to that was clutched in his claws. This was odd because owl's normally come in through the Great Hall at breakfast.  
  
Every eye in the room watched the owl as it circled around and around. Finally it flew down to the end of the Gryffindor table, staying as far away from anyone as possible, and dropped the letter there before taking off again. Hermione, who was sitting closest to the end of the table, stood up and slowly walked over to the letter as everyone watched her. She opened it up, and Harry saw her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
She stuffed the letter in her pocket, arranged her face to make it appear that nothing was out of the ordinary and went over to where Harry, Ron, and Remus sat.  
  
"It's from Ginny." She whispered. "Come on, we can't read it in here."  
  
  
  
******  
  
"Yes, of course my lord." Draco said apologetically. "I am sorry." But he grabbed Ginny again as she attempted to take another step backwards.  
  
"You fool." She spat at him. "Just look at what you've gotten yourself into!"  
  
"Miss Weasley." Voldemort called out her name, and Malfoy pulled her around to face him. "Young Draco hear is no fool. He would have been one had he not come back to me."  
  
Ginny saw Draco give her a..was it a nervous glance? Why would he be nervous? She stared into his eyes, past the evil redness and tried to understand. But she could see nothing. His soul seemed to be empty, waiting for someone to fill it. Maybe that was why he had turned to Voldemort, maybe he had wished for that same power and hate to fill it. Malfoy had sure deceived her. She had not expected this at all.  
  
"No.." Ginny whispered. There was nothing there for her to see in him. She had searched for every kind of emotion, hoping to find some goodness in him, but instead finding emptiness.  
  
Someone was tying Ginny's hands behind her back. She twisted around to see that it was again Draco. The other Death Eaters were talking quietly to Voldemort, going over the plan.  
  
"We've got a long night ahead Ginny." He said as he checked the ropes one more time, and then straightened up. He was in front of her now, much closer than Ginny would have liked. She then realized that he was about to gag her, as he brought a strip of cloth up to her mouth. "And we don't need you to make any noise."  
  
He forced her mouth open, and Ginny sank her teeth into his skin, and he immediately ripped his hand away, causing his skin to rip even more, and blood to start oozing out. He cursed and glared at her.  
  
"What did you do to the Fletchers?" Ginny asked before he had time to try and gag her again.  
  
He sighed sharply, like he was very annoyed with her question.  
  
"They're right there." He said, nodding towards a couple in robes that looked nothing like the Fletchers.  
  
"Uh huh." Ginny said unbelievingly.  
  
"It is them." Draco protested. "Well, it's really the Parkinson's, I don't know what they did to the real Fletchers.  
  
He took the edge of Ginny's dark blue blouse and carefully wiped his bleeding finger with it as Ginny looked on in disgust.  
  
"Don't do that again." He said, pulling Ginny by her blouse even nearer. She took a sharp breath and held it, as Malfoy ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"What a pity." He said again before roughly smashing the gag into her mouth.  
  
But Ginny had seen it. That emotion she had been searching for. The word to describe it was...desperate. Malfoy was desperate for something. And for some reason it seemed to stick with Ginny, as though it were truly important.  
  
  
  
A/N: Dum Dum DUM!!!! Okay I guess this is the climax of the story, so I had to put another cliff! Sorry! I'm not even sure if this is the big climax yet! Sorry this chap is so short! Please Review!!! 


	15. Wands and Knives

Disclaimer: me not own.  
  
A/N: This is to make up for my last, to short chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Warning: Violent scenes ahead....sorta.  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 15 Wands and Knives  
  
******  
  
"Read it!" Ron practically shouted as the four of them left the Great Hall full of curious on-lookers and headed towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione opened the letter, which seemed to have been hastily written on a used sheet, and began reading.  
  
To whoever may receive this letter:  
  
My name is Ginny Weasley. I am not a muggle for those of you who will understand that. Hopefully this letter will reach the Burrow, or Hogwarts, but this owl seems to be wild, and I don't think it has ever delivered anything. There is always hope. Malfoy kidnapped me (it's a long story) and we are currently "hiding out" at a large cottage somewhere outside of London. The name of the street has "honey" in it (Malfoy let that slip.). So please come get me!  
  
~Ginny  
  
Hermione finished reading, and handed it to Professor Lupin.  
  
"What do you make of this?" She asked him, as they reached the stone gargoyle, the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron said before the professor had a chance to answer.  
  
"Well," Hermione started, sounding a bit uneasy. "It could be a hoax, or...bait for all we know."  
  
"What!" Ron shouted as Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door and it swung open. Ron strained his neck, and looked over Professor Lupin's shoulder to stare at the letter. "That is obviously Ginny's handwriting! This is finally our first indication that Ginny is still alive and well, and you're trying to tell me that it's all a hoax!?"  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore interrupted as they walked into his office.  
  
"We've received a letter from Ginny Professor!" Harry answered.  
  
"And now Hermione's trying to tell us that it's some kind of a joke!" Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. "I'm just trying to think this over logically."  
  
"You're right to be wary." Lupin said handing Dumbledore the letter. "What do you think Albus? Would you like me to go check it out?" Lupin asked as Dumbledore surveyed it through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"I think you should." He said firmly. "Go and tell the Weasley's. I'm sure Arthur will want to go with you."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Remus, Arthur, Fred, and George were all preparing to leave for Diagon Alley, and out into London to search.  
  
"Be careful." Mrs. Weasley said tearfully as she hugged her husband and boys good-bye.  
  
"Don't worry mum." George said. "We'll bring Ginny back."  
  
"Yeah her and that git Malfoy." Fred said. "Although his head may no longer be attached to his shoulders." He said grinning.  
  
  
  
******  
  
"Here's the Portkey." Lucius said, handing an old shoe to Draco. "It should be activated in a second or two. Wait for us, if you arrive ahead of us." He gave Draco a look that warned him not to get hasty. "First thing I'm going to teach you is how to apparate, so we won't have to deal with this Portkey rubbish." He muttered.  
  
"You can't apparate into Hogwarts grounds." Draco pointed out. "How are you going to get there?"  
  
"I know you can't apparate in there silly boy!" Lucius shouted. "We'll apparate outside of the grounds and then come in through the forest, were we'll meet you. The Portkey won't be able to take all of us. It's not powerful enough. So, just do as I say and wait for us!"  
  
"Alright alright." Draco muttered.  
  
Ginny pushed on the gag with her tongue; she wanted to be able to spit it out if she needed to shout for help.  
  
Malfoy grabbed her hand, and held it firmly to the shoe with his own hand. He eyed Ginny in silence, tapped his foot impatiently, and ran his other hand through his unusually untidy hair. 'Being evil doesn't affect his gorgeous appearance at all.' Ginny thought morosely.  
  
Suddenly she felt the pull of the Portkey, and shut her eyes as they seemed to travel through a dark abyss.  
  
Malfoy landed upright, but Ginny landed hard on her back. The gag became dislodged because of this; she coughed, and it fell out of her mouth.  
  
Ginny looked up at the stars from between the trees, and wondered if she'd ever get to look out at the night sky again. Then Malfoy moved beside her, blocking all the beautiful constellations she had wanted to stare at forever. Now she had no choice but to stare into his face.  
  
He sighed as he noticed the gag on the ground.  
  
"Did you seriously think that you could keep me quiet Malfoy?"  
  
"It was a hopeless cause to begin with." He answered, leaning over to help her up.  
  
"Don't touch me." Ginny pulled away from him, as she struggled to get up with both hands tied behind her back.  
  
"Don't be absurd." He retorted. "You aren't going to be able to get up without some help." He pulled her up by the arms.  
  
"Well how lovely. A death eater with manners." She said disdainfully as she tried to pull away from him.  
  
His lips thinned and he didn't let go of her.  
  
"Ginny, listen to me. You don't understand. I-"  
  
"I don't understand what?" Ginny interrupted. "That you're a no good filthy wizard that pretended that he might have some feelings for me, but suddenly decides that I'm better off dead?!"  
  
He seemed caught off his guard, and tried to continue but Ginny wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Or maybe I don't understand how anyone could be so ruthless and insensitive! No Malfoy I understand it all perfectly! You caused me to fall in love, and then you did the worst possible thing to me."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"You used me."  
  
The desperation came back into his eyes.  
  
"No Ginny. That's not it."  
  
She turned her face away, refusing to look at him.  
  
"I-I had to..."  
  
"Draco!" A voice broke through the forest. "We're over here."  
  
The desperateness became even more noticeable as Draco gripped Ginny's arms.  
  
"You see, we would have died..."  
  
"DRACO!" It sounded like Lucius.  
  
"Now only one of us has to die. Right?" Ginny said apathetically.  
  
Voldemort and his followers filed through the trees to where they were standing. Draco immediately pushed Ginny away, and brushed off his cloak as though her touch had dirtied it.  
  
"Draco, don't delay us any longer." Lucius said. "Now bring the girl and let's go."  
  
Draco gave Ginny one more pleading look before leading her behind Lucius.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Harry walked Hermione silently back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron was staying up with his mother, waiting for the others to return.  
  
As they approached the Fat Lady, Harry pulled Hermione aside. He held her hand and stared into her eyes.  
  
"I just want you to know how much I love you." He said.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his in a great hug.  
  
"I know." She whispered. "I love you too."  
  
They walked hand in hand into the Common Room, and then silently split apart to go to their own dormitories.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Remus pushed open the door to the dark cottage on 12 Honeydew Lane. It had been unlocked.  
  
"Lumos." The four of them muttered as they advanced silently into the house.  
  
"I don't like this Remus." Arthur whispered. "What if we come upon some muggles asleep?"  
  
"HELLO!?" Fred called out. "ANYONE HOME?"  
  
"Shhhh!!" Arthur whispered harshly at Fred. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"He's trying to find out if anyone's at home." George answered cheerfully. "And apparently there isn't"  
  
"I don't know if that's something to be thankful for or not." Remus stated. "Come on. Let's search the place."  
  
The four of them wandered quietly through the house. That is until George went upstairs and found some young girls clothes in the closet.  
  
"Oy!" he called to the others. "This looks like some of Ginny's stuff." He said pointing to the worn jeans that Ginny had on the day she went missing.  
  
"And that's one of her sweaters." Fred pointed out. "But all this other stuff looks new and expensive."  
  
"Maybe Malfoy bought them for her..didn't want her seen in the stuff she had been wearing when he took her." George established.  
  
"Probably." Remus said. He went to the other rooms and found some of Draco's clothes. The four of them went downstairs.  
  
"Something's not right here." Arthur said. "Who would have allowed two teenagers to stay in their cottage without becoming suspicious about them?"  
  
Remus opened the cellar door as Arthur spoke, and directed his wand into the darkness."  
  
The sight that met their eyes was not a pretty one.  
  
"Oh my.." Arthur ran down the steps, and over to the bodies. Closely followed by Remus.  
  
"Look." Lupin showed them where large chunks of hair had been taken from the elderly couple's body.  
  
"Why would someone cut out their hair?" Fred asked.  
  
Realization had finally dawned on Remus.  
  
"It all makes since now." He said hastily. "Polyjuice potion. Whoever killed these people had been expecting Ginny and Draco." He looked up uneasily at Arthur. "They could have been Death Eaters."  
  
"Wait a second." Fred cut in. "What if Draco Malfoy killed these people?"  
  
"Tell me Fred," Remus questioned. "Would you be able to kill these people with the killing curse as they were obviously not killed any other way?"  
  
Fred looked down at the lifeless bodies. A stench had begun to surround them.  
  
"No. I don't have enough training and power to do that."  
  
"Then I expect a sixth year like Malfoy would not have been able to." Remus said. "Now a Death Eater..he would."  
  
"So where is Ginny!?" George asked.  
  
"Dumbledore has had his theories about all of this." Remus responded. "He believes that Voldemort is using her to get to Harry."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for!? We've got to get back to Hogwarts and warn Harry. And find Ginny." Fred said.  
  
"I just hope we won't be to late." Arthur said dispiritedly.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Were do you want us to go?" Draco heard his father ask Voldemort.  
  
"There's a cabin on the grounds isn't there?"  
  
"Yes, where that half-giant lives. Rubeus Hagrid."  
  
"That's were I want to be. Close enough to the castle so that Potter will be able to come quickly."  
  
Lucius gave directions to the others, and Draco followed them. Ginny was looking terrified.  
  
Soon they had reached the silent cabin. The other six or seven Death Eaters waited, positioned around the cabin, melting into the shadows. But Voldemort and Lucius, followed closely be Draco who was pulling a very upset Ginny along halted outside Hagrid's door.  
  
"Kill him." Voldemort said to Lucius, as though he were telling him to squash a bug.  
  
Draco felt Ginny squirm.  
  
"NO!" she yelled as Lucius knocked on Hagrid's door, wand ready. "Don't open it Hagrid! It's-"  
  
Draco clamped his hand down on Ginny's mouth.  
  
"That was very stupid." He hissed into her ear.  
  
"I thought you were going to keep her quiet!" Lucius rounded on Draco.  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry." Draco replied tensely. "It won't happen again."  
  
"It better not." Lucius muttered as he blasted Hagrid's door in.  
  
Ginny let out a sigh of relief as she saw that Hagrid was not home.  
  
"The oaf's probably at the pub, getting bloody drunk." Draco said disgustedly. He pulled Ginny into the cabin and threw her onto the floor.  
  
Voldemort turned to Lucius.  
  
"Stay out here. Don't let anyone but Potter through."  
  
  
  
******  
  
Harry grabbed his bedpost and gripped it until his knuckles turned white. His scar was burning like it never had before. He sunk to the ground and put his head into his lap.  
  
"Potter." A voice in his head whispered.  
  
Harry clamped his hands over his ears, and shut his eyes.  
  
Voldemort's face appeared as clearly as it had in his dream. Now he wanted nothing more but to be able to open his eyes. But he could not.  
  
"Potter.." Voldemort's expression twisted into a mad grin.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort's face pulled away, and he showed someone lying on the floor in a heap. It was Ginny, Harry realized, and she was crying.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yes." Voldemort came back into view. "We are waiting for you Potter."  
  
Harry crawled on his hands and knees blindly toward the door. He could hear, as though far away in the distance, Seamus and Dean scrambling out of bed and asking what was wrong.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled back at Voldemort. "Let her go!"  
  
"Come get her." Voldemort said calmly.  
  
A sense of warning told Harry to go find Dumbledore, and get help. He could vaguely feel Dean shaking him hard. But Voldemort's voice lured him on.  
  
"That's it Potter. Come get her. She's waiting for you."  
  
Harry reached the door, and pulled himself up by the knob.  
  
"What's wrong Harry!?" He heard one of the boy's shouts in the background.  
  
"Just follow my voice Potter." Voldemort had him in a trance.  
  
He felt Dean or Seamus brush past him, as he stumbled through the common room, and return a second later with Hermione in her nightclothes.  
  
"Harry!" She shouted. His eyes were still shut tight, try as he might to open them, and Voldemort's voice was still booming in his head.  
  
He felt Hermione grip him hard, and he cried out, clutching at his scar.  
  
"Harry!" She screamed through sobs. "What is it Harry?!"  
  
"It's him..." Harry gasped.  
  
"Don't stop now Potter!! She's waiting for you. You don't want her to die!" Voldemort's voice seemed to fill the room.  
  
Harry began to fight it...it was almost like the Imperius Curse.  
  
"NO!" he shouted into the now filling common room. "YOU CAN'T HAVE GINNY!"  
  
"Oh my god..." Hermione said as she figured out the connection. "It's Voldemort."  
  
Harry nodded his head vigorously. "You know what to do Hermione." He said, before pushing the Fat Lady's portrait open and sprinting away...toward Hagrid's cabin.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione yelled at Seamus to go and get Ron, as she hurried to find Dumbledore. She felt like her legs couldn't move fast enough. Her tears blinded her as she ran, her heart aching for Ginny and Harry. Then she realized that she didn't even know where he had gone off too! She rounded a corner and ran right into Professor McGonagall. She was holding a lantern and looking annoyed.  
  
"Mrs. Granger!" She said surprised. "What's going on? Why is Gryffindor Tower so noisy?"  
  
"Oh Professor!" Hermione said through her tears. "It's Harry! He had this vision like thing, and was yelling at Voldemort in it! He yelled something about Ginny!"  
  
"Where is Harry?" Professor McGonagall said at once.  
  
"I don't know! He ran off!"  
  
"Not again!" McGonagall turned around and headed straight for Dumbledore's quarters, which was next to his office.  
  
"Minerva!" Dumbledore said as he opened his door, and threw on a cloak. He glanced at Hermione, and then came to his own conclusion.  
  
"He's here isn't he? And Harry's gone off after him." It was a statement- not a question.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"We don't know." McGonagall answered.  
  
Dumbledore silently walked the few paces into his office and returned a second later with the Marauder's Map. He scanned it.  
  
"He's at Hagrid's. And so are many others."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Ginny watched in horror as Voldemort seemed to summon Harry. Draco had his wand pointed at her head, and warned her not to make a sound.  
  
Helplessness overwhelmed Ginny as she waited for her death..for Harry's death. She remembered him telling her the chilling tale of coming face to face with Voldemort in his fourth year. 'He got away then.' She recalled. And a brief glimmer of hope filled her as she saw the door burst open, and Harry standing there, his wand arm steady and sure.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny up, pressing the tip of his wand against her head like a loaded gun.  
  
"Welcome Potter." A sneering Draco said. Ginny noticed the nervousness in his voice.  
  
Harry ignored Draco, and glanced at Ginny. She smiled bravely and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'.  
  
"I knew you would come." Voldemort said. He was standing directly across from Harry. "Famous Harry Potter can't resist trying to rescue another poor innocent soul."  
  
"I came because Ginny's my friend. And I don't like to see my friends being pushed around by scum like you and Malfoy."  
  
Ginny felt Malfoy pull the wand away from her head. He acted like he was about to tell her something, but her attention was quickly led astray, because a new figure had entered the room.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" Dumbledore's voice thundered around the small cabin.  
  
If Voldemort had been surprised, he hid it well.  
  
"Isn't this just a wonderful little get-together?" he commented as Dumbledore stepped in front of Harry, his wand also poised.  
  
Voldemort moved closer to Dumbledore. His wand was at his side, and he did not seem afraid.  
  
"You are no threat to me anymore Albus."  
  
They eyed each other for a moment, and as if they had read each others thoughts, and cried at the same time,  
  
"AVADA KERDAVA!"  
  
Harry pushed Dumbledore over as the spells rebounded, and they both fell to the floor. Harry jumped up, a vein in his neck throbbing. Ginny could see the hate surging through him as he pointed his wand at the dark lord.  
  
"AVADA KERDAVA!" He cried, as Voldemort did a second later. They're wands connected in that strange way it had the night Cedric died in Harry's fourth year.  
  
"NO!" Voldemort yelled, as he wrenched his wand away. The strand between the wands broke, and Harry leaned over to help Dumbledore up in the very few seconds he had to spare. But Voldemort was to quick; he aimed his wand at the headmaster, and yelled the killing curse. At that very instant Draco jumped in, his wand also directed at Dumbledore and yelled an incantation. Ginny thought it sounded like a patronus, and gasped in surprise as she saw a transparent fog-like substance surround the headmaster. As Voldemort's curse hit it, the green sparks seemed to stand in midair, before slowly starting it's journey through the patronus. Ginny hoped that it would be strong enough to block the curse, but that curse was so potent, and Voldemort was so powerful...  
  
Every eye in the room was fixed on those sparks that were slowly pushing through the protective barrier around the headmaster. Harry stood next to him, not knowing what to do, and shaking madly.  
  
Voldemort brought his eyes away from the sparks, and grinned uncannily at Harry.  
  
"After it has killed him, you can watch as I kill the boy and girl...then it will be your turn."  
  
"Don't be afraid Harry." Dumbledore said. His voice was muffled because of the patronus. His entire being seemed to glow, and he was completely ignoring the curse that was inching it's way towards his heart. "You have the bigger strength Harry, because those on your side love you..love is the most powerful weapon that you could ever need."  
  
Ginny saw tears begin to well up in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Thank you Draco," Dumbledore continued. "For your patronus. I always knew you were different."  
  
Draco smiled weakly.  
  
"Yada yada yada." Voldemort said cruelly, finally taking his eyes off his curse to glare at Harry. "We'll see how much all that love helps you..."  
  
He aimed his wand at Harry, who jumped over a chair to where Ginny was standing. He stood directly in front of her.  
  
"If you kill me, you will not be able to touch Ginny. I am protecting her with my life, just as my mother did for me."  
  
Voldemort was about to respond when there was a blast, and Dumbledore fell silently to the floor. The curse had finally gotten through.  
  
Ginny felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she beheld Professor Dumbledore, unmoving on the hard floor. She expected Harry to run over there, but he did not. He stood in front of her, using his own body to protect her, even as Voldemort coldly laughed.  
  
"A lot of good love did him." He sneered nastily at Harry.  
  
Ginny saw Draco move from of the corner of her eye. Voldemort turned on him as Draco hastily moved beside Harry.  
  
Ginny noticed something glinting behind his back. He had a knife!  
  
"Let's see if you can take on the two of us." Draco said, as Voldemort advanced like a snake.  
  
"I guess you are a foolish boy after all. Your father was right." Voldemort said.  
  
Ginny, from behind the boy's back, saw Draco nudge Harry and hand him the long, gleaming knife.  
  
Draco kept talking, luring the unsuspecting Voldemort on, as Harry gripped the knife tightly.  
  
"I have other places to be." The dark lord said, interrupting Draco. "You two can move out of the way so that I can get this over with."  
  
"If you want me," Ginny cried as the boys stepped aside. "I'm right here!"  
  
Voldemort lifted his wand, and was immediately tackled by both Draco and Harry.  
  
It happened so quickly- Harry had the knife positioned as Draco held Voldemort down.  
  
"This is for my parents!" Harry said, stabbing Voldemort unmercifully in the heart. "And this is for Ginny!" He said, drawing the bloody knife out, and plunging it in again. Voldemort's eyes were popping as he struggled underneath their weight. He opened his mouth, and choked as Harry pulled the knife out again. "And this-this is for Dumbledore!"  
  
Voldemort finally went limp and his eyes rolled back after the third stab.  
  
Harry and Draco both stood up, Harry's hands were bloody, and he dropped the knife with a clatter on the floor next to Voldemort's head.  
  
"Who needs magic anyway?" He asked the dead figure with an ironic tone, before turning and running over to Dumbledore.  
  
"He's still breathing!" Harry cried, as he laid a hand on Dumbledore's chest. "Your patronus must have been very powerful!" he said to Draco.  
  
Draco immediately used a spell to release Ginny's sore arms, and they ran over to help Harry.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get him to the hospital wing." Draco said gruffly.  
  
But they hadn't had a chance to move, before the cabin door flew open once again. A very ruffled Professor McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Fred, George, and Hermione all stood with open mouths at the scene before them. Their eyes roamed from Dumbledore to the bloody mess that was once the most powerful dark wizard on earth.  
  
They all started speaking at once.  
  
"Oh my goodness!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Is Dumbledore okay!?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Ginny, Draco, and Harry tried to quiet them as McGonagall rushed over to Dumbledore.  
  
"He's still alive." Harry called over the commotion. "But barely."  
  
They all rushed him to the hospital wing. Ginny and Draco were the last left in Hagrid's cabin.  
  
She tried to wipe away her tears as Draco looked at her uneasily. She stepped outside, and was met with another shock.  
  
"So that's what took the other's so long." Draco said behind her.  
  
Five black- robbed bodies were strewn across the grass. They were unmoving.  
  
"Some of them got away." Ginny muttered as they walked through the bodies.  
  
"Looks like my father was one of them, the bloody..." Ginny waited while Draco cursed his father with every possible word he could think of.  
  
"Where do you think he went?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco turned away from the scene and headed towards the castle. Ginny followed beside him.  
  
"Don't know...don't care either."  
  
They walked in silence up to the hospital wing. 'Please let Professor Dumbledore be alright.' She pleaded inwardly.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't worry! I'm not going to leave the story without properly ending it. (Meaning there still has to be more d/g makeout scenes!) Omg, all of my reviewers are so awesome! I love you guys so much!! Thank you!! 


	16. Almost Forgiven

Disclaimer: These things get so old after you write them 16 times..I don't own HP characters!  
  
A/N: Thank all of you for all the great reviews! Keep 'em coming! They're absolutely spiffing! I think with the next chapter I will wrap this story up. I could have gone ahead and combined them, but I don't have it written, and I needed to get something posted for all of you! So enjoy...  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
Chapter 16 Almost Forgiven  
  
  
  
******  
  
All of the Weasley family was waiting for Ginny outside the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't allow more than a few people in the wing while she was working.  
  
As Ginny and Draco approached, Mrs. Weasley ran over and threw her arms around Ginny.  
  
"Oh Ginny!" she cried. "I was so worried!"  
  
"It's alright now mum." Ginny said, trying to calm her mother. Although deep down she felt that nothing was right anymore.  
  
"Is Professor Dumbledore going to be okay?" She asked.  
  
Mr. Weasley and the six boys came over to all greet Ginny as well.  
  
"Remus, Harry, Hermione, and many of the teachers are in there with him now..." Arthur answered. "They're working hard to make sure that he'll be alright." He drifted off, and looked towards Malfoy who was being very quiet.  
  
"I heard what happened." Arthur said to Draco quietly. "And although your true intentions in this whole situation may never be known, I guess I owe you my daughter's life."  
  
Draco didn't respond. He didn't feel as though he should be getting thanked. He had known from the very beginning what he should have done, but he had turned away from it. And what was his excuse for that? Draco didn't know. Maybe he had wanted to know what it would be like to follow in his father's footsteps. Or maybe he had thought that he was doing the right thing, that it would have been the only way to protect Ginny.  
  
But looking at the empty and anguished expression on Ginny's face....he knew he had not protected her from anything.  
  
Ron, Fred, and George Weasley were all glaring at him. Draco knew that they would not be so quick to forgive and forget. Would Ginny be able to?  
  
He turned silently away from all of the Weasley's and felt their stares as he walked away.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Ginny watched Draco leave with mixed emotions. Part of her wanted to scream at him, and demand an answer to why he had done that to her. The other part wanted nothing more to forgive him, and make everything right.  
  
She looked up at her mum. Molly smiled at her daughter, and released her from her tight grip.  
  
"I know," she whispered to Ginny. "It's hard to understand."  
  
Ginny kissed her mother's cheek thankfully; her mother understood what she was feeling.  
  
Ginny ran down the hall after Draco. She found him in the Entrance Hall. He wouldn't look at her, as he threw on a cloak and stepped near the large double doors.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
He still didn't turn around, but instead opened the door and stared out into the darkness. The darkness that held the bodies of Voldemort's late followers.  
  
"I don't really know." The wind swept his almost white hair back as Ginny watched his chest heave up and down. "Away I suppose. There is nothing here for me...there has never been." But even as he said it he turned to Ginny-the only one here that he wanted most...needed most. Her green eyes captivated him for a moment, and he forced himself to look down. But looking down meant looking at her shapely legs, causing him to inwardly groan. It was definitely best if he left he decided. He had already put everyone through quite enough.  
  
"Don't go." Ginny's words pierced him.  
  
"Don't make this more difficult." He responded firmly. "I have to."  
  
"What is out there for you to go to?" Ginny asked, raising her voice. "Certainly not your father."  
  
Draco leaned against the doorpost and sighed.  
  
"I don't know Ginny!"  
  
"You didn't even go in to see Dumbledore!" Ginny continued. "As much as I know you hate to admit it, you saved his life! And Harry's life!" she dropped her gaze down to the floor. "And mine as well."  
  
She glanced up just as he did. Their eyes connected.  
  
"But I also put you in danger." Draco said, pouring out his guilty conscience. "And I did it willingly Ginny! Willingly!" he repeated, his voice breaking just a bit. "I put my life before the one whom I cared for most! What kind of a person does that?" He asked turning his back to her, and leaning one arm against the door and hanging his head. "You know just as well as I do, that I should have taken us both to Dumbledore in the very beginning. But I let my pride, fear, and selfishness get in the way! And because of that you had to suffer."  
  
Ginny listened with a heavy heart. He had just admitted his feelings about her. But she had suffered. She was still suffering, and she didn't know if it would ever go away. The things she had had to experience had put an internal scar on her for the rest of her life. Was she ready to forgive him for that? When he had appeared as a Death Eater earlier at the cottage, had all of that been an act? Or had it been his true feelings? She remembered a part of the conversation they had at the cottage, as she was surrounded by Death Eaters-  
  
~"Trust." Ginny had said. "I put trust in you Malfoy."  
  
"Did you really?" he had asked. "Did you really ever put trust in me-the one who put you through all of this? The one who has always hated your family? The one who pretended that he cared for you?"~  
  
She remembered the way those words had affected her. Those words had put a barrier in her heart towards him.  
  
She could ask him if it had all been an act. But there was no way of knowing if his answer would be the truth or not.  
  
Ginny just stared at him silently and miserably. He stood up straight and prepared to leave.  
  
"I am truly sorry." He said before striding out the door.  
  
Ginny did what her soul commanded. She ran after him.  
  
"Draco!" She cried as she stumbled towards him. He turned around in surprise as she threw herself into his arms. "You can't leave me now!" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Not after all we've been through together!"  
  
He brought his hand up to her face and gently wiped away her tears. The vanilla scent of her hair reached his nose as a large wind blew from behind her. At that moment the clouds in the sky rolled back, revealing the full moon, and casting a glow on the two's faces.  
  
"May I warm them for you?" Draco asked as he ran a finger over her frozen lips.  
  
She didn't respond, only moved closer, putting her arms inside his robes and wrapping them around his body. He did the same, and they came together, the chill of the wind not affecting either of them as the heat radiated from their bodies. Draco laid his lips on hers, and they immediately parted allowing him into her soul. He took her hungrily at first, almost too roughly, but then he became steadily gentler.  
  
They finally pulled away, and walked arm in arm up to the doors, before disuniting and heading their separate ways. Ginny back to Gryffindor, and Draco back to Slytherin. The way it had always been.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins were waiting for Ginny as she entered the Common Room. Both Hermione and Harry came over to give her hugs and welcome her back.  
  
"I'm really really sorry that you had to go through that Ginny." Harry said morosely. "I wish that you hadn't been there to see it. But you have to understand why I was so unrelenting as I killed Voldemort."  
  
Ginny nodded and Harry continued.  
  
"He killed my parents, he would have killed me and you, and he tried to kill Dumbledore. I'm sorry you had to see me stab him, but he deserved it Ginny. He deserved an even more painful death than that.."  
  
Ginny felt her eyes tearing up again as Harry spoke. His tone was relieved but hardened. She couldn't have imagined holding that knife and killing Voldemort. With a wand it was different-it didn't seem as bad. But to have someone's blood on your own hands, even if it was Voldemort, would be an unconceivable thing in Ginny's sight. She would not have been able to do it.  
  
"We're all really proud of you Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah." The others all agreed.  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to do it had you not been there." He paused uncertainly. "And if Malfoy hadn't been there."  
  
"Fate surprises us all at some point in life." Hermione said wisely. "Who would have thought that Malfoy would be the one to help defeat the dark lord?"  
  
"That still doesn't make up for what he did." Ron said. Ginny had known that it would be coming. "He should never have taken Ginny."  
  
"He didn't hurt you in any way Ginny?" Fred asked.  
  
Ginny sighed and fiddled with her hair.  
  
"No Fred, it was okay for the most part."  
  
Ron seemed to be getting angrier no matter how much Ginny tried to assure him that no bodily harm had come to her.  
  
"Tell us what happened." George said. "We got your letter."  
  
"Oh you did! I knew that owl could do it!"  
  
She launched into the whole story- leaving out a few parts she'd rather not have any of her brothers hear. And it was very early in the morning before she finished and they all retired.  
  
  
  
******  
  
"Glad to have you back."  
  
Ginny heard that from a lot of the Gryffindor students the next day. Most of them assumed that she had been ill. Others gave her questioning stares but didn't ask.  
  
Rumors were flying around about a lot of things also. Some wondering were Draco had been all that time, and others more concerned about Dumbledore.  
  
"I heard someone say Professor Dumbledore got into a fight with a very powerful house-elf!" One of the Hufflepuff first years said as she walked down the hall with her friend. Ginny cast an amused glance at them as she passed by. If only they knew.  
  
She was headed to the Infirmary to see Dumbledore before lunch. She was very nervous and didn't have any idea what kind of state he would be in.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey let her in, although very reluctantly.  
  
"He really doesn't need to be disturbed right now. But since you were there last night I suppose I ought to let you see him."  
  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." She said. She had tried not to think of last night's occurrences. Although the kiss she had shared with Draco was ever present on her mind.  
  
The nurse led her over to a door on the other side of the room. Ginny had never been in this room, and had always wondered what it held. Her eyes widened in surprise as Madame Pomfrey ushered her in and then closed the door.  
  
It was a beautiful room decorated all in scarlet with deep green drapes surrounding a richly furnished bed. It had a velvety scarlet bedspread that looked sinfully soft.  
  
But Ginny's eyes soon found themselves focused on the person lying in the bed. A person that seemed barely recognizable to her.  
  
She lowered herself into a chair next to his bed. He was snoring softly, and his beard would flutter every time he breathed out. His face was an unnatural pale and seemed too thin.  
  
Ginny leaned over and grasped his hand. As she did, the light in the room cast itself upon Dumbledore's forehead, and she gasped at what she saw.  
  
A lightning-bolt shaped scar was just barely visible on his wrinkled forehead. The similarity between his and Harry's was almost identical. Harry had received his scar because of his mother's love and protection for him. So how had Dumbledore received his? The answer was very clear in Ginny's mind. The love that Draco had shown by risking his life, and casting the patronus must have done it. It just seemed so odd and foreign to her. Draco Malfoy showing enough love to leave a mark?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Madame Pomfrey opened the door and told her it was time to go. Ginny bent down to lay a soft kiss on Dumbledore's cheek, before heading silently to her next class.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Draco had to see Ginny again. He thought he might go crazy if he didn't. She seemed to be the only one who could give him any comfort and peace. Her touch and gaze was so relaxing and of great solace to him.  
  
He hadn't gone to any of his classes today. A lot of his house members had questioned his absence but he had brushed it off and yelled at them to leave him alone. And so they did.  
  
But he was beginning to regret not going to classes today. It would have helped to keep his mind off Ginny and everything that had happened last night. He finally decided that he would write her a letter before heading to dinner.  
  
He got off his favorite chair in the Slytherin Common Room and went in search of some parchment. He had to feel her again...and he had to know if she had forgiven him.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm going to try and personally respond to all the great reviews by way of author's note or e-mail. But I really do love all of you! I get so depressed sometimes and I just come in here and read them, and it makes me feel so much better!! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible..like everysingle member of my very large family is in town and life is hectic. But I'll try! Happy Thanksgiving! Oh, I started a new story, and I would love for you all to check it out! 


	17. Darkness Forever

A/N: Well here it is, the last chapter of Piercing the Darkness! ::wipes the tears away:: Thanks to all of you who stuck through it with me and were so encouraging! I dedicate this chapter to you!!  
  
  
  
(I heard this song the other day on the radio, and took a quote from it..I was ecstatic! It fit with my story so well!)  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a light I just can't find.  
  
Maybe it's too far away  
  
Or maybe I'm just blind...  
  
~*~  
  
(When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piercing the Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 Darkness Forever  
  
  
  
******  
  
All throughout the day Ginny pondered over Dumbledore's scar, which meant that she was thinking a lot about Draco too. She wanted everything the way it was before-before she had seen Harry kill Voldemort, before Draco had taken her, before she had gained that tiny bit of courage and punched him that day that seemed so far away in her mind. But it hadn't been more than a couple of months ago. And since then she had grown and matured in ways that she had not been expecting.  
  
She decided not to eat dinner. The questioning eyes and whispers were almost too much to bear. And she didn't want to run into Draco for fear that she might give in. 'Give in to what?' She asked herself. 'Into love.' Her conscience replied.  
  
But inevitably Draco found her. By way of letter.  
  
Ginny sat down on the corner of her bed, staring at the owl and the letter it was trying to get Ginny to untie from it's leg. She knew who the letter was from, and still she was afraid to open it. This resulted in much squawking from the poor owl that wanted its mail delivered, and his payment.  
  
Finally Ginny took the letter, and the grumpy owl nipped her hand before ruffling its feathers and taking flight. It hadn't even waited for his pay.  
  
The letter was brief and to the point.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Would you please meet me in the gardens? At the bench under the great Magnolia around dusk? I need to see you.  
  
~Draco  
  
Ginny gulped and stuffed the expensive piece of parchment under her pillow as she stuffed her face into it, letting her cries come out muffled. She hated him for making him feel the way she did. She hated him for making her agonize the way she had. She hated him for being so annoyingly gorgeous. She hated him for turning on her, and making her believe that he was truly evil.  
  
But she loved him for who he was.  
  
  
  
******  
  
"Ginny?" Ron entered his sister's dormitory to find her crying into her pillow.  
  
Ginny didn't turn to look at him, and she didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Go away Ron."  
  
He paused trying to decide weather or not to push on. He decided he wanted to know.  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I said leave Ron!" she almost yelled, finally pulling her face away from the security of the pillow.  
  
Ron sighed and sat down on his sister's bed. He playfully tugged at her pillow, trying to lighten her mood a bit. She tugged back, not smiling at all. Finally he got it away, and then noticed the letter.  
  
"Who's that from?" he asked, again playfully. "Secret Admirer?"  
  
"No!" Ginny yelled, blushing uncontrollably, and turning to hide the letter away. But she was too slow. Ron pounced on it like a cat, and the smile left his face as he yanked it open.  
  
He balled the letter up in his fist, causing Ginny to cry out and grab at it. Ron pushed her away and stood up solemnly.  
  
"I don't want you seeing him Ginny." He said, his lips set tightly, his fists still balled around the parchment.  
  
"I don't care what you want Ron." Ginny answered as calmly as possible. "He needs me."  
  
"HE NEEDS YOU!?" Ron had lost it. "What do teenage boys ever need teenage girls for!?"  
  
"RON!" Ginny screamed back. "Do I ever question what you do with any of your little girlfriends!?! I mean the ones you manage to keep for more than a day." She added nastily. "Plus, Draco isn't like that! You don't have any idea what he's been through....what we've been through!"  
  
"Maybe I don't, but I know that he's the one that put you through it!" Ron said, his ears and neck turning beet red. "For all we know, he's going to try and regain Voldemort's power and become the next most powerful Dark Wizard!"  
  
"How dare you!" Ginny yelled back. "You know nothing about him! You don't even know anything about your own sister!"  
  
"Well, I thought I did, but now I realize that she's just some scarlet woman associating with people like Malfoy!"  
  
There was complete silence following his remark until Ginny burst into very loud tears and stormed past him. Ron felt uneasy about what he had just said and called after Ginny.  
  
"Wait Ginny! I didn't mean it! Don't go see him!" He ran down the stairs after her and into the Common Room where Harry, Hermione, and many others were sitting. They were all looking quite overwhelmed to be present in the current situation.  
  
Ginny turned on Ron from her position in the middle of the room. Her black robes twirled with her as she yelled at him through her sobs.  
  
"I'll go see whomever I want Ron!"  
  
"Not if I go to dad you won't! You know he'd never agree to it!"  
  
"You wouldn't!" Ginny yelled, horrified at the idea.  
  
"Oh yes I would!"  
  
"What is all this commotion!?" Professor Lupin had just entered the Common Room to see two very furious redheads yelling at each other.  
  
The room fell silent as Lupin took order.  
  
"Mr. and Miss Weasley please follow me." Lupin also glanced at Harry, and he and Hermione followed also. They went to the staff room, which was located down the corridor.  
  
"Now," Lupin said, as he ushered them into the room.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry called right away, and a large black dog ran up wagging his tail, and then transformed into the former convict, Sirius Black, right before their eyes.  
  
"Hello Harry." He said happily. "And Ginny," He stopped casting a quizzical look towards Lupin at Ginny's state of tears and frustration. "We are glad that you are safe, but what is wrong?"  
  
Ginny turned and glared at Ron.  
  
"Ron just feels he has to make it his business to get into my personal life. I'm sorry if I come off rude, but I don't need any guidance from him, or from any of you." She crossed her arms over her chest to show that she was through explaining.  
  
Ron looked as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words to come out.  
  
"Ah," Lupin said. "Well then...." He looked towards Sirius as though unsure of how to handle a delicate situation between brother and sister.  
  
"How about Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I go on a walk, and catch up on things?" Sirius asked, breaking the uneasy silence and patting Ginny on the back. "Maybe it's best if we leave her be."  
  
Ginny shrugged and stormed out of the room, feeling Ron's glare on her back. She didn't care what he thought about whom she concerned herself with. If anything, all he had done was convinced her that she wanted to see Draco even more.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Draco paced back and forth and around the garden. 'She's not coming. She's not coming.' He told himself over and over again. But he refused to leave, even though the last rays of sun had disappeared and any hope he had had for them gone. But in his stubbornness he lingered near, afraid to leave might she show.  
  
It was a great surprise to him when she did.  
  
He watched her as she crossed the massive lawn, hurriedly making her way towards the bench under the Magnolia. He leaned against the large tree, blending in perfectly with the surrounding shadows and studied every detail of her as she approached the bench. The way she walked so gracefully, and the way her hair swung causing her to sigh and brush it out of her face again and again.  
  
She sunk down onto the bench, and Draco realized that she had never even seen him. He stood quietly, not making his presence known as he observed her sad and helpless expression. It was then that he realized that she wanted to see him.  
  
He moved from the shadows and stood behind her. She had pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs, and then laid her face in her arms.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming."  
  
Ginny yelped and almost fell off the bench, before quickly turning around to face Draco.  
  
"Don't do that!" She said, although it wasn't an angry tone. "You scared me half to death."  
  
He paused for a moment, an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Have you ever though about what that means?" He asked, sitting down next to her, but making sure that he wasn't touching her.  
  
"What what means?"  
  
"Half to death."  
  
"It's just an expression." Ginny stated curiously.  
  
"But it's kind of odd isn't it.."  
  
Their conversations went on for many hours, until Draco noticed Ginny's eyes starting to droop, and ordered that she go to bed.  
  
"But I want to talk with you...." she yawned as she pulled herself up and leaned on Draco. "Some more."  
  
Draco turned his face away as he helped her across the grounds and up to Gryffindor Tower. He had so longed for her gentle touch. She was so beautiful and innocent. But now he felt like he was no longer worthy of her.....or maybe he was afraid of something else.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
The next day at dusk, Ginny went out to meet Draco at the same place. Ron would only glare at her as she left, her nose held high in the air. There was nothing he could do to stop her from seeing Draco.  
  
This time Draco was sitting on the bench waiting for her, instead of looming in the dark. He stood as she approached, a mischievous smile playing on his face.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Is my hair a wreck?"  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"No, it's perfect....you're perfect."  
  
Ginny smiled back at him, and stood in front of him. She expected this to be the part where he leaned in and kissed her, but he turned away instead, an uneasy expression replacing his previous one as he motioned for her to sit.  
  
"Have you gone to see Dumbledore yet?" Ginny asked hesitantly.  
  
He sighed as though that wasn't the conversation topic he had been hoping for.  
  
"No," he replied. "Not yet." He went to lean against the tree.  
  
Ginny found his posture unbelievingly fitting and handsome. She longed to hold him.  
  
"Are you going to? You know he might not make it."  
  
"I don't know Ginny." He said, with a bit of frustration. "Why would the old guy want to see me anyway?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question but Ginny had to answer it anyway.  
  
"Because you saved his life." Her voice faltered a moment, as she turned and looked at him. He was looking away again, apparently trying to act as though he didn't care about the world or anyone in it.  
  
"Draco," he finally turned and glanced at her. "And because you risked your life for him, it left a mark." She went to stand in front of him. "A scar of love."  
  
Draco pulled away and began to slowly walk towards the fountain in the middle of the garden. Ginny fell into step beside him.  
  
"That scar's there because of Voldemort's curse. It doesn't have anything to do with me." He answered briskly, trying to close it.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. She hadn't known that he knew about Dumbledore's scar.  
  
"I though you said you hadn't gone to see Dumbledore."  
  
"I saw it when he was lying on the floor in Hagrid's cabin." Draco said shrugging. "It doesn't matter though, it's not there because of me."  
  
"Yes it is!" Ginny argued. "It's the only reason it's there! You just can't admit that you showed enough love to save him!"  
  
"I don't care what you say Ginny!" Draco said, raising his voice and turning threateningly towards her. "It's not true!"  
  
Ginny moved backwards, almost tripping. He was beginning to frighten her. As she backed away, he came forward. Suddenly, he seemed very tall and over-powering to her.  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore about Dumbledore, or Potter, or my father! Just drop it!" He said, as Ginny backed into some shrubs.  
  
He reached out and caught her arm before she fell, and suddenly they were very close.  
  
There was a new type of expression on Draco's face, Ginny realized. It was almost indescribable...it was a look of longing...of want. It was a different prospect for Ginny...she had never known anyone who wanted her.  
  
All of a sudden, it was gone. And Draco had turned away once again.  
  
"You'd better go." A sad sort of tone came over him.  
  
"But!" She began.  
  
"Just go!" He shouted again, turning his back on her and walking into the shadows.  
  
Ginny resisted the urge to follow, cry, and yell. Instead she turned and ran back up to her dormitory, never looking back.  
  
  
  
******  
  
For days after their brief controversy, Ginny ventured out to the gardens. Always at the same time and at the same bench.  
  
He wasn't ever there.  
  
She sighed as she wrapped her cloak around herself tighter, the December air was cold, and the sky looked as though it were about to burst with crystal snowflakes. She exhaled and watched as her breath punctured the icy air in a spurt of steam-like clouds.  
  
Her brother, Harry, and Hermione had all given up on her, and labeled her as insane.  
  
"Why would you want to go out and sit in the freezing cold, waiting for someone who's not going to show up?" Ron had asked her earlier, as she bundled up, just like she did every evening.  
  
Ginny hadn't responded as she pulled on her gloves and wrapped her scarf around her neck.  
  
"It's been weeks now!" Ron continued. "Apparently he doesn't need you."  
  
Ginny clamped her teeth together hard; she refused to give in to Ron's bait. So maybe Draco didn't need her..  
  
He had avoided her in every way possible. Ginny had restlessly gone over every conversation they had had, trying to remember if she had said something to cause him to ignore her the way he was. She always came up empty handed.  
  
But still she came, every night after a late dinner.  
  
And still he did not come.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Draco couldn't concentrate properly on anything. His grades were dropping, the people he had once known as friends had abandoned him, and his mother was deathly sick.  
  
He knew he would never be able to solve his problems unless he went to see Ginny. Draco had watched her sit in the cold every day from his dormitory window that overlooked the gardens. The guilt, pride, and shame had welled up inside him.  
  
He sat, like he did every night, on his windowsill until he spotted her flaming red hair making its way to her usual bench. The first snow began lightly falling. It had come late this year, and everyone had been greatly anticipating it.  
  
So, taking deep breaths, he set off, calming his mind, and trying to push aside the fear of hurting himself, and of hurting Ginny. This fear would always be impossible for Ginny to understand...for she had not suffered through the pain and desire of the dark mark...  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Draco groaned as the youngest male Weasley and Potter approached.  
  
"We've been looking for you." Ron said again, narrowing his eyes at Draco.  
  
"And how long have you been wandering around before you finally realized that I might just be in my house?"  
  
"We haven't been wandering around." Harry said, using the tone of loathing he saved especially for Draco. "We need to talk to you about Ginny."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and kept walking.  
  
Ron made an annoyed call and told Draco to turn himself right back around.  
  
"I'm actually going to see you're sister Weasley."  
  
"Great." Ron said sarcastically. "After you made a fool out of her."  
  
At that Draco turned around.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, glaring as usual.  
  
"She's been going out every night, hoping that you'll be there, and always coming back with that bloody disappointed look on her face. She's acting crazy."  
  
"I can't help it." Draco said, raising his arms in mock innocence. "Girls are crazy for me!"  
  
Harry snorted and Ron glared.  
  
"Just would you please tell her to stop this nonsense and come back in before she catches pneumonia?" Harry asked as politely as he could.  
  
"No." Draco answered simply before heading away again.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron cried after him in anger and frustration.  
  
"Shouldn't you be off snogging Granger, Weasley?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Hey!" Draco heard Potter shout as he rounded a corner and left their view. "She's my girlfriend!"  
  
  
  
******  
  
"I just don't understand them at all." Ron was saying dispiritedly to Harry as Malfoy disappeared from their sight. "I mean, how can Ginny stand him?"  
  
They turned around and headed towards the Infirmary.  
  
"Hermione says they're in love." Harry said.  
  
"This isn't helping much in the way of comfort." Ron said, turning his glare on Harry.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "What?! It's what Hermione said....and Ron, it's probably true. I mean, who goes out and stands in the frigid elements of the weather every afternoon waiting for someone?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"You're just going to have to accept it," Harry said. "I hate Malfoy just as much as you do, but there's nothing anyone can do about their relationship except themselves."  
  
"Since when did you become the love expert?" Ron asked jokingly.  
  
"Since me and Hermione started going out."  
  
Ron sniggered at the dreamy look on Harry's face and punched his arm.  
  
"Snap out of it Harry!" Ron grinned mischievously. "If you're so in love with Hermione, maybe I ought to take Malfoy's advice and go snog her!"  
  
Harry's dreamy expression was replaced by one of alarm.  
  
"You haven't been snogging her have you!?!"  
  
"Relax Harry! I'm only joking."  
  
Harry unwillingly smiled and punched him back.  
  
They were at the Infirmary now, and for once Madame Pomfrey was smiling and she allowed them in without an argument.  
  
"Miss Granger's already in there." She said as she led them over to Dumbledore's room.  
  
She smiled heartily and let them in.  
  
"I think he's going to be alright." She whispered happily. "He took a change for the better last night."  
  
Harry and Ron entered the elegantly furnished room and greeted Dumbledore happily. He was sitting upright in bed, and eating what looked to be chicken noodle soup.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron." He smiled brightly and set down his spoon. "I can't wait until I get to eat some real food." He dropped his voice down to a whisper. "Madame Pomfrey doesn't think my stomach can digest anything worth eating." He patted his stomach lovingly. "Of course, she doesn't know how hearty a meal my stomach's used to."  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione as she glanced his way. As their eyes connected, he knew they were both thinking the same thing.  
  
Ole' Dumbledore was here to stay.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
There she was.  
  
Her red hair stood out brilliantly against the white of the snow. Her back was turned to him as he approached. The fountain Ginny was standing by had frozen over and she was staring at it, shivering in great gasps once in a while, and leaning over to look at her reflection in the clear ice.  
  
There was suddenly another reflection behind Ginny as she stood standing. But she didn't move, and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Your brother's right. You shouldn't be out in this cold."  
  
His deep voice was right in her ear, and her stomach did a couple of flips. She hadn't been this close to him in weeks, and it was almost intoxicating. Unknowing to her, Draco felt the same way.  
  
She felt his hand on her arm, rubbing up and down trying to briefly warm her and stop her shivering.  
  
But she wasn't shivering because of the cold.  
  
Finally she turned around lifting her face up to meet his.  
  
With a smile on her lips she asked jokingly, "Since when have you agreed with anything my brother's ever said?"  
  
"Never...until now." He narrowed his eyes in all seriousness, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
His flat expression broke into a reluctant smile as he took her hand and pulled off her glove, placing it in his own to warm it.  
  
But she pulled away.  
  
"Why do you do this Draco?" She asked.  
  
Draco looked at her with curiosity.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That day, a while back," She was trying hard not to stutter. "When we were talking, and then you got mad...I was really hurt when you ignored me..I just, I mean...I guess I had thought that you loved me." She dropped her head and averted her eyes from his.  
  
Draco sighed and tilted her chin back up.  
  
"I won't do it again." He said, his eyes never leaving hers. And somewhat uneasily he brought his lips down to hers, and as he did he felt the pain....but also the warmth and joy of the taste and beauty of her.  
  
Sliding his hands around her waist, and not able to keep himself from pulling her to him as tightly as possible, he caressed her lips with his tongue, longing to go deeper until she finally relented and allowed them both the pleasure of each one's taste. And as the kiss went on Ginny felt him searching her and her knees almost buckled until she had to pull away.  
  
The first thing she noticed as each reluctantly separated, was his eyes.  
  
His eyes were glowing that strange red, like it had when she had been with him...when she had thought that he was a death eater.  
  
She stood, stricken, not understanding and not caring to. Turning to flee, she felt Draco grab her arm, and at the same time he cried out in pain.  
  
Ginny turned slowly back around, and rolled up the sleeve of his robe. A faint trace of the dark mark was still there, but it was no more than a mere outline against his pale skin. She remembered how reluctant he had been to kiss her....and realized that she caused him the pain.  
  
Ginny led him over to the stone bench, and they sunk down onto it together. Draco was cradling his face in his hands, and shutting his eyes tight, so that Ginny didn't have to see...because she couldn't begin to comprehend. He was still trying to comprehend.  
  
"I suppose you don't want to see me anymore." Draco said, still in pain.  
  
Ginny ignored his comment.  
  
"I want to know why this is happening." She asked sternly.  
  
Draco straightened up and turned to her, the red of his eyes still boring into hers.  
  
"I really don't know Ginny..I don't want to be like my father."  
  
As she watched him suffer she realized for the first time that she would never be able to fulfill what she had wanted to accomplish.  
  
There was darkness in him that she could not pierce. It had been forced upon him, and he had done everything to try and defeat it. But with love comes a knot of cruelty that one can not disregard.  
  
She stood up and offered her hand to him, showing that she would except him the way he was.  
  
"You are not your father. He could never love."  
  
They walked hand in hand back up to the castle, and the darkness surrounded them.  
  
Ginny decided that she had never disliked the darkness...and she never would.  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll write an epilogue if I get enough reviews asking for one, but I'm not sure if any of you would want that, it might ruin the ending or something. Anyhoot, tell me if you do. Even if you don't, leave me a review to tell me what you thought of the ending!! :o)  
  
Thanks to,  
  
Mystique, Stokely, Amaryllis, Riverchic1998,: Aw, that was really sweet! Frederick Weasley: lol your reviews are so funny. TomFeltonLover4eva: Sorry for making you almost cry!! I'm really glad you liked it so much though! Alexis Revelin: ::blushes:: Really? Me a writer? Bess: Thanks for all of the sweet reviews you've left me! Delta 2002 KryptonBlue: Yes, I am evil!! Sorry to leave you hanging like that! Hope you liked this chap! Blue Eyes: Thank ya! Weasley Pride: I just couldn't let Dumbledore die! Luza: The name of my new fic is Facing Fear. Sorry! Thanks for your lovely review!  
  
Yin: Even though I haven't heard from you in a while, I had to put u in here, because I just love any reviews you give me! I still love your story to, and I'm anxiously awaiting chapter 7!  
  
Hells: I love your reviews so much to!! Thanks for sticking with me through this whole story! (and for reviewing my new one!)  
  
Luna Writer: Wow, you've been with me through this whole story too! I really enjoy reading your comments because they are always so encouraging and inspiring. Thank you so much! Can't wait for more of your story!  
  
Alright now, Review!! 


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I am so sorry everyone!! I know I told you all that I might be doing an epilogue..and well, I did it, but I don't think I'm going to post it. I know! I'm a very mean person!! There are many reasons why, and I won't go into detail, but the biggest one is that it just kinda ruined the whole feel of the story.  
  
Now, I know there are several of you out there who really wanted an epilogue, so if you desperately want it, e-mail me (windsong1200@aol.com) and I will send it to you!! The epilogue does kind of sum up what happens between Ginny and Draco, and their whole relationship, and it also goes into more detail about Marty Fletcher (the late Michael and Rose Fletchers son) So it's no problem if you really feel you need to read the epi.  
  
Special thanks goes out to: SingtoAngels, for betaing and offering her great opinions. You should check out her story, 'An Ideal Death Eater' cause I love it.  
  
Also thanks to Sam and Hannah, my very encouraging friends.  
  
To my Reviewers:  
  
QueenOfTheRogue, Shadow Mouse (I'm glad that you liked it!), ozziegirlclaire (merci!), brown-sugar (e-mail me for the epi! Thank you so much for reviewing!), Kati, Eleoopy (Just because Ginny can't beat the darkness inside of Draco, doesn't mean she doesn't love him!! Don't worry, they're together!), fyrechild (the epilogue does kind of tie it off, so e-mail me if you still want it.), Mystique (thank you! Part of me not posting the epi is cause I thought it might ruin the ending), luza (sorry, I don't think I'm going to be writing a sequel right now...but maybe later!), Anonymous, Crystal Teardrop, Orothoroniel aka Celena (thanks! That's how I feel also!), Isadora (aww, thank you!), Misai, ArashiKishu, Eclipse2003 (you were one of the desperate ones I was thinking of, that made me give the epi as an option, so now you can e-mail me to get it! I would have loved to see the look on your face!! Hehe!), Alexandria, BlazerWolf, Janice (thank you! That made my day!), Darcel Lucia (lol, sorry no sequel right now, but maybe later!), MilkeyWay (I did write one! I just had this strange internal battle with myself, and finally decided not to post it! e-mail me!) Henriettia Maria, TomFeltonLova4eva (Thanks! I always love reading your reviews!), Andrhea, Maggie-San (Wow, I feel really honored! I would love to see those drawings!), Julie ( :o) I wanted it to be different, instead of just using their wands for everything, thanks!), Aka*Rei, Yin (thanks again!), and The Dragon's Angel (lol, I got your review right before posting this! Thank you!)  
  
I love each and every one of you!!!  
  
~I'm sorry again for those of you who wanted to see the epilogue posted! Please no flames, I'm only doing what I think is best for the story!  
  
Thank you all for showing so much support and help through this story! I never even dreamed I would get over 200 reviews!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sydney Wood 


End file.
